Rule Breaker
by GrievousHasABadCough
Summary: Magnus never knew how breaking one simple rule could turn the tide of the war. Now a mech called Galvatron has showed up only a few hours after Megatron's demise, and the Autobots have to find a way to defeat him too. Will the string of newcomers be enough to take down this insane clone of the original gladiator Megatronus?
1. Chapter 1

Leaning on his leader heavily, Ultra Magnus was helped to a berth. Ratchet looked over with a worried expression clouding his faceplates.

"Ratchet, prepare the med bay." Optimus ordered. Ratchet obeyed, bringing his tools to Ultra Magnus' side.

"Of course, old friend. What happened?"

"Im not sure. We were talking and he suddenly collapsed." 

"Dont sugar coat it commander," The Sub Commander groaned, being set down, "I fainted."

"Let me run some scans." Ratchet said. "Have you been fueling regularly?"

"I have." He answered the CMO, resting his head down and closing his optics.

"We'll wait for the scans, make sure your firewalls are secure." Magnus nodded and grunts.

"All right, out with it. You're hiding something."

"Ive been doing a lot of recon work with out permission. It could just be that I'm over-exerting myself." He said with a sigh.

"That would explain those headaches you mentioned to me." Optimus chimed in.

"The scans are coming back normal. Where have you been patrolling?"

"Close to the base. I went out for a drive one night and heard a noise, so I've been doing extra patrols since."

"What kind of a noise?" Ratchet said with a frown.

"It was a dull thump, I think. Why?"

Ratchet growled silently "The scans aren't showing anything and I'm wondering if you were exposed to something."

"Like what?" Magnus asked, frowning deeper. 

"We don't know everything about this organic planet or what it could possibly do to us. Also since Shockwave's return to the Decepticons, who knows what THAT one has come up with." Ratchet stares at the scanner. "Let me try one more test." He slowly runs a scanner down Magnus' chestplates and stares at the scanner. One optic ridge rises and he looks up at

Optimus and Magnus."Is there something either, or both of you want to tell me?"

"No." Magnus said quickly.

Optimus looked thoroughly confused. "Both of…? Oh…" 

"Its not the commander's!" Magnus yelped, his face heating up.

"So, Commander, who should I ask to join us?"

"It's… It's Starscream's…"

Ratchet stood unmoving, even his ventilations ceased. Ultra Magnus dropped his gaze to the floor as Prime looked from him to

the medic. Slowly Ratchet unfroze, his fingers closing on the handle of his favorite wrench.

"Starscream." His voiced sounded strangled. "Second in Command of the Decepticons and their Air Commander? _that_ Starscream?"

"Yes…" Tears start to come to his eyes, and he curses his new hormonal state. Ratchet is quiet as he taps the wrench against his lip plates.

"We may have a very big problem on our servos. We may have to consider the possibility that Starscream is already aware of your condition. Seekers are coded on sparklings and sparked carriers. If that's the case, nothing and no 'Bot will stop him from finding Magnus and his sparklet. I can use the secret embedded frequency he has used to contact us.

"Optimus, Magnus, what do you say?"

"I believe things will get very dangerous if we don't contact him right away." Optimus offered.

"It … wouldn't hurt to contact him." Magnus mumbled.

Ratchet types the secure channel access code.

"This is Autobot outpost Omega One contacting Starscream. Are you receiving?"

"Depends." Starscream sneered. "Are you calling to offer me your absolute and unconditional surrender?"

"No," Ratchet growled. 

"Then I can't hear you."

"Then you will remain unaware of the rather surprising developments regarding Ultra Magnus."

"Why would I care about whatever is wrong with Magnus?"

"Starscream, we know about the two of you, and Magnus is facing a serious medical issue. I will relay coordinates to you where to meet to discuss this. If you are not there, we will take it to mean you truly do not care."

Ratchet cuts the com before Starscream can answer and turns back to Optimus and Magnus.

"Im coming with you." Magnus said, standing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Starscream sat back and stared at the wall of his lab, beaker slipping from his grasp to the counter.

Slagging Autobot Medic. Why should he care what's wrong with Ultra Magnus? He's Starscream, Winglord of Vos. Vos, a painful knot laced his spark. How long had it been since his home had fallen? Closing his optics he could still see the shimmering spires that graced the sky. It would do him no good to wallow in the memories of what had been.

Shaking his helm, Starscream continued his inner grumbling. He is Air Commander, Second-In-Command of the exalted Decepticon Army. An army that had little to no respect for him, thanks in large part to their insufferable fool of a leader. Megatron used every opportunity to undermine, insult and belittle Starscream. As though it were the Air Commanders fault the war had descended into a never ending stalemate.

Slapping his servo on the counter, Starscream shoved the chair he was in back and began pacing. No, this wasn't about Megatron. This was about that stupid Medic and his message. Come find out what's wrong with Ultra Magnus or don't.

Ultra Magnus. Forget the Autobot commander. Sure, he and Magnus were fragging on the sly, but that certainly didn't mean he cared about the Autobot. No, the two were just taking what pleasure they could find from each other in this processor numbing war.

So what if Magnus listened to him when he talked about science and his studies from the Academy. It meant nothing that Magnus had been the first gentle, affectionate touch Starscream had felt since his beloved trinemates had fallen millennia ago.

Squeezing his optics closed, Starscream battled the fluid rapidly filling them at the thought of Skywarp and Thundercracker. He should have offlined with them.

The two had also listened to ramble on about his studies, his new invention, flying. Neither had ever mocked or ridiculed him. Sure, they had teased him, but always with great affection.

The end of them had been the end of gentle, teasing, and affection…until Magnus. He wasn't even sure how the two had started up with each other. One click they were exchange laser blasts, the next circuits.

Whatever was wrong with the Autobot was serious enough that he had wanted the other Autotbots to contact Starscream. That alone set his wings rigid.

Clicking his talons on the counter he commed Knockout.

"Yes, Her Commadant."

"Knockout, I am need of gypsum, quartz and pulverized limestone. Do you have any in your stores?"

"No. I don't even believe we have any on board."

"Figures. Very well."

"Soundwave, I will be offship for the forseeable future. I am in need of vital minerals and there is no way I'm trusting those fool Eradicons with the task. Morons, the lot of them."

Understood.

Starscream left his lab and walked down the corridors of the Nemesis, his field bristling like jagged razors. The few Eradicons and Insecticons he passed gave him a wide path. When he reached the deck, he launched himself, transforming as he fell. His only thought was one he refused to acknowledge. Please don't let me lose Magnus too.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus waits patiently with Ratchet and Optimus at the meet up coordinates. He was half afraid Starscream wouldn't come. What if Ratchet was wrong? What if he really didn't care? That everything that happened between them wasn't real? The tears he had tried to hold back fell freely as he thought of all the "what if's" of the situation.

Ratchet shift from ped to ped. While he had no doubt Starscream's Seeker programming would mean the temperamental Decepticon would welcome and cherish the sparkling, he had no idea what the jet would do about Magnus.

By the Commander's reaction he had formed an attachment to Starscream. True, sparked carriers were emotional, but Magnus' field was bleeding desperation and hope at the same time.

Optimus stood off to the side fidgeting uncomfortably. Ratchet cast his leader a sidelong glance. He truly admired the Matrix bearer, but situations like this were not Optimus' forte. However their leader had insisted on coming along for protection. And if the truth be told, Ratchet had been leery about meeting Starscream without heavy backup. Despite the Seeker's lithe build and poor reputation, he was a skilled, deadly warrior and not one to be underestimated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Starscream flew through the dark of night, his processor running faster than his turbines. No matter how many times he told himself he didn't care what was going on with Magnus he couldn't believe it. He did care and a part of himself hated it. The other part, the part Skywarp and Thundercracker had made so complete cringed at the thought of losing another he cared about, and cared about him. He could practically hear his lost trinemates urging him to Magnus' side.

Finding the clearing he landed. Terrific, not only was the insufferable Medic there, so was their overly righteous, pontificating leader.

"Prime, Ratchet, Magnus, now to what do I owe this unexpected get together?" He flared his wings in an attempt to settle his nerves. In the air he could best anyone, but he was no match on the ground for Prime. Prime suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

Ratchet pushed passed his leader. "It would seem that your interfactional activities have resulted in a most unexpected development." To his credit Starscream didn't even flinch. "Magnus is sparked."

Now Starscream did react.

His helm whipped towards Magnus. He approached his lover who refused to look at him and caught his scent. Magnus _was_ sparked. Coding clicked into place. He had to protect his mate, his carrier. Instantly he rounded on Prime hissing. He enemy was too close to his carrier, his seeekerlet. His claws extended as his wings rattled threateningly.

"Back off." He snarled.

"Easy, Starscream. Optimus isn't going to harm Magnus or the sparkling. Optimus, it may be best for you to back off a bit." Ratchet said. Optimus backed up obediently.

Starscream looked at the Medic. His coding cleared, Medic was no threat, Medic needed to ensure health of carrier and seekerlet.

Magnus wipes away his tears he just realized were there.

"So... You're going to stay...? To help me raise it?

Seeing the carrier of his seekerlet so distressed sends Starscream's coding into overdrive. He backs towards Magnus, keeping his optics locked on Optimus. Wisely, the Autobot leader retreats further toward the edge of the clearing.

"Easy, Starscream, it's just your coding. You know Optimus would never harm a carrier or sparkling, Ratchet said, stepping between the two. "I've run a battery of tests on Magnus and he is mostly fine. He-"

"Mostly? What do you mean mostly?"

"He needs supplements to replaces the nannites and metals the sparkling is drawing from his system. Unless you are willing to continue your transfluid _donations_." There was no hiding the humor in the Medic's last word.

Starscream wanted his carrier and seekerlet with him. There was no way he would ever be able to bring Magnus to the Nemesis. Magnus would offline before he betrayed the Autobots and Starscream would _never_ expose his carrier or seekerlet to the homicidal, maniac that ruled the Decepticons and inflicted such brutal punishments on him. No, Megatron would just as easily kill the bitlet, as use it against Starscream.

That left the almost just as undesirable option of his staying with Magnus and the Autobots. No matter how much he couldn't stand the pontificating, impossibly noble Autobot leader, Starscream knew Prime would never harm a carrier or sparkling, even if that sparkling was a seekerlet of Decepticon siring.

Without being conscious of his actions, the Air Commander reached back and gentle stroked one of Magnus' finals, eliciting a hiccupping purr from the mech.

"What of the Wrecker and two-wheeler? I can't imagine either welcoming me or my seekerlet."

"Bulkhead is only fierce when he needs to be. He's actually rather soft sparked and adores sparklings. Arcee will be furious at first, but once her coding kicks in she'll be as protective of Magnus and the sparkling as you. Femmes are second only to seekers in their coding on sparked carriers and sparklings." Ratchet answered.

"As though she needs any help being nasty," the seeker muttered, still idly stroking Magnus' final. The large mech was leaning into the touch, his optics flickering on and off.

"What do you say, Starscream? Will you return to the base with us and help Magnus with the sparkling?" Optimus asked.

"I will never abandon my carrier and seekerlet, nor will I allow them anywhere near that lunatic running roughshod around the Nemesis," The seeker growled, his coding bristling at the perceived insult.

"Bumblebee, we need a groundbridge at our original coordinates and I want Arcee and Bulkead out of the base before we return. In fact, send Smokescreen and the kids out with them," Ratchet ordered, taking charge.

Less than three minutes later the swirling green vortex of the groundbridge appeared and Optimus led the way, followed by Magnus, Starscream and finally Ratchet. The scout chirped his greeting but it faltered at the sight of the Air Commander.

"Scout," the seeker drawled, enjoying the mech's discomfort.

"Starscream will be staying with us. Magnus, why don't you take Starscream with you. You need to rest. We'll bring the others back and tell them the news," Ratchet said "Optimus, do you want to handle this or should I?" the Medic asked, watching the seeker follow Magnus down the hall.

" I shall handle this, Ratchet. You should get some rest as well. You look exhausted." The old CMO smiled weakly and headed for his berthroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Um... You aren't _mad_ at me... Right, Starscream...?"

Starscream followed Magnus into his, now their room. Despite his size and commanding presence the Autobot SIC radiated nervousness and apprehension, and it did not sit well with Starscream.

"Of course I'm not angry with you, Magnus. I was an equal party in everything we did. It's just…"Starscream trailed off, his optics going distant.

"Star?" Magnus said, nudging him.

The seeker stood silently for a moment, his obsessive desire for privacy warring with his need to make his carrier happy. There was no reason to be as secretive with Magnus as with the Decepticons. Magnus was no Decepticon and not about to betray his trust or confidence. "A sparkling… a seekerlet. Thundercracker and Skywarp wanted seekerlets so badly. TC actually sparked but lost them not long after we first trined. We were so young. It's not uncommon for young seekers to lose their first sparking. We waited until we were older…when we were ready the war started.

"I can just hear Skywarp's squealing in joy and see TC's smile. Primus, I miss them."

"How did you survive their loss?"

"Shockwave." Was all Starscream could say, his vents hitching, wings shaking violently. Those memories were just too painful.

"It's okay." Magnus wrapped his arms around Starscream.

The lithe seeker leaned back into Magnus' bulk. The Autobot commander towered over him. The warmth radiating off his chestplates was comforting.

"I don't think I can ever be an Autobot, they took too much from me. I can defend and protect you, our seekerlet, at all costs, against any who would threaten to harm you, be they Autobot or Decepticon.

"I will never leave either of you." Starscream said, turning and place his claws gently over Magnus' spark.

"Thank you."

"Come, rest, you need it." Starscream nudged Magnus toward the berth. Magnus stretched out, his optics offlining before his helm hit the berth. Starscream looked at his mate.

"Sky, TC, what do I do? It won't take Megatron or that insufferable lapdog of his, Soundwave long to figure out I'm gone. If they learn about Magnus and the seekerlet they'll come after him with a vengeance. I won't allow my bitlet to be harmed. I wish you were here.

"I miss you both so much. I've been alone so long and unhappy just as long," Starscream whispered, stroking Magnus chestplate, eliciting a purr from the recharging mech. Mindful of his wings, Starscream slid down next to Magnus, his wings hanging over the edge of the berth.

As his drifted into recharge he could have sworn he heard TC' voice, "You deserve to be happy and loved."


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet walked wearily down the hall, rubbing his optics. Well this was certainly unexpected. Of all the Autobots to take up with Starscream or any Decepticon, Magnus would have been his last choice. He would have been less surprised for it to have been Arcee, even with her hatred of 'Cons.

He was glad Optimus was going to tell the rest of the new developments. All he wanted was Wheeljack to come back, and the two to curl up and recharge. The Wrecker had been a renowned engineer before the war. His knowledge would be helpful with the sparkling. They had so much to do, to prepare for. Oh who was he kidding, he just missed the semi-annoying mech.

He jerked as a screech of outrage echoed through the base. Well, Optimus had just told the news to the others and Arcee did not sound happy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Calm down." Optimus boomed. "This is going to be something you will all just  
have to deal with. Do i make myself clear?"

Bulkhead and Smokescreen just watched as Arcee stormed down the hall. Neither wanting to be anywhere near the enraged femme. Bumblebee looked from Optimus to the retreating two wheeler, and chased after her.

"Kid's braver than I am," Bulkhead commented.

"Or completely insane," Smokescreen chimed in. "Can't believe Magnus and Starscream...I mean sure Starscream, Con or not, the mech is easy on the optics and if what they say about seekers is true…"

"I know, what you mean, but Magnus, not in a million stellar cycles. I didn't think the mech even interfaced. Not in the entire time he was with the Wreckers did he even look at another 'Bot," Bulkhead chuckled.

"And that may be one of the very reasons Magnus partnered with Starscream. Perhaps Starscream saw more in Magnus than anyone else had because he took the time to not only look, but learn," Optimus said, sagely.

Bulkhead and Smokescreen both winced at their leader's wise words.

"True, and it will be nice to have a sparkling around," Bulkhead said.

"Yeah." Smokescreen nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arcee's optics flashed overly bright, her ventilations sharp and fast as she stormed down the hall. Starscream was not only now among them, but welcomed as the Sire of Magnus' sparkling. Magnus, the oh so righteous, rule spouting, commander has been fragging the Decepticon SIC and was sparked by the murderous lunatic.

::Cee,:: Bumblebee beeped.

"I don't want to hear it, Bee, he's Starscream, his kill count on the Autobots is too high to even fathom. And what he did to Cliff. How can Optimus welcome that Bot killer? And Magnus, let's hear for our illustrious commander. He's jamming every rule in the book down our intakes all while fragging that murdering Con behind our backplates. And you know the worst thing, as soon as I get near Magnus and register sparked carrier, and see the sparkling when it finally arrives, my coding will kick in and I will kill or die to protect them. Not because I want to, or because I care, because I'm coded to. Coded to! "Arcee raged, turning to face the younger scout.

::I agree with everything you're saying, but Optimus said Starscream is welcome here now and maybe, just maybe Magnus and the sparkling will be the making of Starscream. Imagine having him on our side. His skill, his cunning, his knowledge of every Decepticon scheme, plan, code, weapon…this could turn the tide of the war.:: Bee said.

"Sure, Bee, Starscream is going to turn on the Cons. Who's to say as soon as Magnus goes through emergence Starscream doesn't take the sparkling and run back to the Cons with it to train yet another Bot killer?"

"Because Starscream's coding is even stronger than yours." Ratchet said, from his now open door. The two scouts spun around to face their CMO. "There is no way Stasrscream will ever return to the Decepticons with his sparkling, be it a grounder or seekerlet."

"What makes you so sure?" Arcee demanded, a stubborn set to her chin.

Bee cringed at her challenge of Ratchet. He offered a silent prayer to Primus Ratchet didn't have his trusty wrench on him.

"Think, Arcee. Do you really believe Megatron would welcome Starscream's heir or heirs aboard the Nemesis? Heirs who could very well have Magnus' size, strength, and tactical smarts, Starscream's intelligence, skill and cunning. What if they are seekerlets? They could be the first in the rise of the new generation of Seekers of Vos, heirs of the Winglord. The drone seekers now aboard the Nemesis still have the same coding as all seekers, drones or not, and knowing how Megatron has treated Starscream in the past, they would see Megatron as a threat to the seekerlets, and do whatever it took to protect them.

"And if that scenario is too far-fetched here is a very simple one. Megatron knows full well about seeker coding and sparklings. It's why he made a point to avoid the sparkling care centers during the war. He knew if the Decepticons attacked the sparkling centers he would not only lose the seekers but make them his deadliest enemy.

"Bee is correct when he says having Starscream and his sparklings here could very well turn the tide of the war."

"How can you be so sure?" Arcee persisted.

"I interned in Vos for vorns. I know seekers quiet well and just as a little aside. Smokescreen is Praxian, he'll go batty once his coding kicks in as well. Interned in Praxus too," Ratchet said and returned to his room, followed the newly arrived Wheeljack.

::Cee?:: Bee beeped.

"I can't, Bee. All I see is Cliff, I hear him dying."

::Well, for now let's just make a point to avoid Starscream and Magnus. I'll talk to Optimus and ask him to make sure our shifts keep us well away from them.::

"Thanks, Buzzbug."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It's true, Magnus is sparked and Starscream is the sire," Ratchet said sitting on the edge of the berth. "Starscream is with Magnus now and it appears he's going to stay with Magnus and the sparkling."

Wheeljack's optics widened in shock. "Starscream and Magnus?"

"Any stranger than you and me?" Ratchet asked with wry smile. "The grumpy, old, CMO and abide by no rules, Wrecker."

Wheeljack just chuckled in response.

Ratchet held out his servo and Wheeljack joined him on the berth.

"We're going to have a lot to do. We'll need a sparkling berth, bottles, minerals for additives, and different minerals if the sparkling is a seekerlet, and-"

Wheeljack silenced him with a soft kiss. "Tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Starscream awoke with a start. Scrap he had dozed off with Magnus and had to get back to the Nemesis before he was missed. Wait, this wasn't one of the places they usually met in. And then it all came back, he was in the Autobot base with Magnus and their seekerlet.

There would be no raging call over the shipwide comm system from Megatron. Soundwave wouldn't be lurking around, watching, listening. Checking his internal comm., he found multiple messages from the warlord and disregarded them all. He'd check them later and perhaps turn them over to Prime. Never again would he be at the beck and call of Megatron. Although, Starscream doubted he could ever swear any form of allegiance to Optimus Prime, he was more than willing to give the Autobot leader information that would help him defeat Megatron and thereby ensure the safety of Magnus.

The big mech was still solidly in recharge. He'd need energon when he awoke. Starscream figured he'd go back to the main room and find the medic. Careful not to wake his mate, he slipped from the berth and left the room. His turbine heels echoing in the hall as he walked.

"Well, well, out for a little mischief, are we?"

Ugh, it was the two wheeler.

"Not unless looking for your medic is considered mischief." He wasn't going to back down from her. He had been facing down Megatron for millennia, this little Autobot paled in comparison.

"You're a murderer," she hissed approaching.

"I'm a soldier in a war. Tell me there's no energon on your servos. Tell me you never snuffed a Decepticon spark." His wings flared.

Arcee opened her mouth but snapped it closed as the heavy footsteps of Optimus Prime reached them.

"Starscream. Arcee." The red mech said, nodding to them. He looks at Starscream, addressing him. "Is Magnus in recharge still?"

"He is, I was on my way to get him some energon and ask your medic if supplements or minerals are needed," Starscream answered.

"Arcee, don't you have a patrol with Bumblebee?" Prime asked.

"I do." She spun on her heels and stalked down the corridor.

"I don't think she likes me," the seeker quipped, a sardonic grin on his faceplates.

"Starscream, don't antagonize Arcee," Prime warned, his voice firm but gentle, as he led the way to the main room.

"I know this isn't easy for you, Prime, but I will care for Magnus and our seekerlet. I have a series of messages from Megatron, I haven't checked them yet, but if I feel any will be beneficial to you I will pass them along. I'm sure he knows I'm missing, though I doubt he knows I'm with the Autobots. Although I have no idea what that insufferable Soundwave knows. Pit spawned scrap eater."

"Optimus, Starscream," Ratchet greeted as the two entered the main room.

"Prime, annoying seeker," Wheeljack quipped.

"Medic, insufferable Wrecker," Starscream returned, with a glint in his optic. Wheeljack's tone held no malice.

"Oh joy, now there's two of them," Ratchet groaned, drawing a chuckle from Wheeljack.

"I will be needing seeker grade energon for myself and energon for Magnus. I am unsure what supplements or minerals he will require."

"There are standard supplements that will be beneficial, however the sooner we know if Magnus is carrying a grounder or seeker will help. I can use minerals and supplements for the specific frametype."

"A blend might be best now given Magnus' size and probability of multiples," Wheeljack added.

Starscream raised an optic ridge at the Wrecker.

"Wheeljack was a renowned engineer in Iacon before the war. His help will be invaluable," Ratchet said.

"It may be possible to know soon. Seekers sparks are faster than grounders. In another few solar cycles the difference should be noticeable on scans," Starscream said.

The three looked at him

"Youngest graduate of the Vosian Academy, double major in science and weaponry." Pride laced Starscream's voice.

"That was you," Ratchet commented.

"Yes."

"I'm impressed."

"Understandable, I'm impressive."

Ratchet huffed and pointed to the minerals and supplements. While he and Wheeljack mixed them, Starscream listened to the messages from Megatron. Each filled with more vitriolic ranting and hate than the previous. Maniac. None would be of use to Prime, since they were little more than threats consisting of various ways the Decepticon leader would remove Starscream's wings if he didn't report to the bridge immediately.

"Prime, I believe it is safe to say Megatron has noticed my absence and is displeased. I'll spare you his charming dissertations, but should I leave the base it would be a fatal mistake, and I do mean fatal."

"Very well. When you need to fly, myself and another shall accompany you for protection. Is this alright?"

"Yes, I'll need to fly tomorrow at the latest. This base being fully enclosed is a nightmare. However, I want Magnus kept inside at all times. I will not risk him or our seekerlets."

"Chief, I may be able to make a signal dampener for the irritating tinfoil kite. Should keep the 'Cons from getting a fix on his location outside the base," Wheeljack offered.

"That would be most helpful, Wheeljack."

"Why, yes, thank you ever so much, scraplet spawn."

"Are you two going to keep this up?" Ratchet asked, handing Starscream the enriched energon.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"I hate everyone on this planet," Ratchet muttered and turned his back on the pair.

Starscream smirked, nodded at Optimus and walked back down the hall. Reaching their room, he opened the door and crossed to the berth.

"Magnus." He stroked a final. The big mech turned slightly and blinked.

"Star." Magnus rolled toward him.

"I've brought you some enriched energon, it will help the seekerlets."

Magnus sat up, took the cube and drank heartily, while Starscream sipped his. Looking at his mate, the seeker smiled softly. He was going to be a sire. He couldn't wait to take his little ones on their first flight.

"Star, will you be disappointed if it's a grounder?"

"I won't lie, I'd love to have seekerlets, the seekers of Vos are all but extinct, but I will love a grounder no less. Seekerlet or grounder, our sparkling will be the first in millennia."

"What about Megatron? He must be looking for you by now?" Magnus finished his cube.

Starscream offered his without hesitation. Magnus smiled, accepting the cube and taking a few long draws, then returned it.

"He has left messages demanding I report to him. Megatron is not my main worry. He is predictable. My big concern is Soundwave, that mech is the real danger. I hate to admit it but I wish that irritating Jazz, or Red Alert were here. Jazz frustrated and foiled Soundwave to no end and Red Alert's security was a nightmare for us."

"I don't know if they even still function. They left after me with a small crew Prowl, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Perceptor. By the time I left Cybertron, they were all but the last Autobots there. Truth be told, I never knew if they even made it off planet."

"Who would have thought I'd actually wish to see them?" Starscream chuckled ruefully and leaned into Magnus, kissing him. "We have plenty of time," he purred.


	5. Chapter 5

Soundwave stood at the controls sending another location ping for Starscream. Where had that pest disappeared to. SIC or not, the seeker was more trouble than he was worth. Deceitful, disloyal, conniving, murderous glitch should have been offlined eons ago.

While his loyalty to Megatron would never waiver why his liege tolerated Starscream escaped him, even with Soundwave's telepathy.

Knockout, ideas on Starscream's location, he commed the medic.

"No idea, he commed looking for some minerals we don't have and that was the last time I heard from him. He may still be planet side.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shockwave listens to the conversation, looking over his latest project. It was strange... Optimus Prime had asked him to do this. Such a powerful design... Why would he want such a destructive force to begin with? The scientist was planning to shift over, and in return, was being allowed to make more predacons. He had a soft spot for them, despite his emotionless facade. When Megatron ordered their destruction, he went as silent as Soundwave for days. Not talking to anyone, not even himself. But this... this THING Optimus wanted him to make... It would end the war... and she was almost ready. He stared into the tube she was growing in, and she gave a little kick upon feeling his servo. The purple mech chuckled to himself, feeling as giddy as a new sire would when feeling his Carriers sparkling kick.

"You must survive... Psi-boss..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Megatron stalked down the halls of the Nemesis, seething. He would teach that errant, good for nothing, piece of scrap, Second in Command of his a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

"Soundwave, do a planet search for Starscream's signal."

An affirmative beep was the warlord's answer. Less than a minute later a negative beep followed.

"Impossible. The fool couldn't be offplanet. He must be shielding his signal somehow. He is up to something and I will find out what," he growled launching himself off the flight deck and transforming into his flight mode.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Magnus awoke to see Starscream sitting on the floor against the wall reading a data pad.

"You shouldn't be sitting on the floor, your wings will pinch against the wall," he said softly.

"I didn't want to disturb you, and I've been shifting positions for my wings, " Starscream said, rising and walking to the berth. He sat next to Magnus and gently stroked his chestplates. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired but okay."

"Want to get up and go to the main hall, or stay here?"

"I need to get up and move, I feel like I'm going to rust staying in one spot."

The two left their room and walked down the hall. Occasionally their servos would bump, giving Starscream a happy flutter in his spark. As the approached the main hall Bulkhead and Smokescreen appeared before them.

"Commander, Starscream," Bulkhead greeted.

Smokescreen started to speak but froze, his doorwings flaring and twitching.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Bulkhead asked. Without answering, Smokescreen stepped in front of Magnus, his wings held high and spread wide. A low rumbling growl was Bulkhead's only answer. "Smokes?"

"It's all right, Smokescreen. The Wrecker means no harm to Magnus or the seekerlets, do you, Bulkhead?" Starscream asked, his tone unusually calm and soft.

"What?! Of course not. I'd never hurt a sparkling! I was just greeting you and the Commander." Bulkhead answered.

"It's okay, Smokescreen. Your friend is just that, a friend and another who will protect Magnus and the seekerlet," Starscreen crooned, gently stroking a doorwing.

The touch appeared to break the trance Smokescreen was in. Shaking his helm, he shuttered his optics twice and then looked at Bulkhead. "Sorry, Bulk."

"It's okay, youngling. When coding first activates it can be overwhelming for the young. And given the situation we are in, even more so." Starscream stroked the doorwing again.

"Coding?" Bulkhead asked, his confusion obvious.

"Seekers, femmes and Praxians and coded to be guardians and protectors of sparklings. Seekers, the most aggressive, femmes and Praxians an equal second. Judging by his reaction, Magnus is the first sparked mech Smokescreen has ever been around."

"He is," the rookie admitted.

"Before the war sparked carriers were common so we would be exposed to them early on in life and our coding would online as younglings and would grow and mature as we did. With the war and sparked carriers almost nonexistent, for a Bot Smokescreen's age, his first encounter with a sparked carrier would activate his coding full charge," Starscream explained as the four continued down the hall.

Bulkhead glanced at Smokescreen. The younger Bot had remained in front of Magnus, a breach of military protocol, but not of his Praxian coding. Starscream was now a pace behind the Commander. Both mechs taking position to keep the carrier safe.

"I might not have the coding to protect carriers and sparklings, but I do have this," Bulkhead said, activating his wrecking ball.

"I thank you both," Magnus said.

"There's my favorite Medic and the worst Wrecker ever," Starscream quipped, entering the main hall.

"Hey, jerk," Wheeljack greeted. Ratchet refused to either speak to or acknowledge the pair.

"Don't antagonize Ratchet," Magnus warned under his breath.

"Seriously, he's scary as the Pit when he's torque off," Bulkhead agreed.

"But Magnus, I need someone to annoy now that I can't goad that Pit spawned, slagheap, bucketheaded, loony I used to follow," Starscream whined.

"Why did he make you his second in command?" Ratchet asked, finally turning around to face the foursome.

"I'm brilliant, funny, devious and devastatingly handsome," Starscream preened, chin up, wings flaring.

"You had to get him going, didn't you?" Magnus shook his helm at Ratchet. "Stand down, you." He brushed a digit down the edge of the seeker's wing.

"Smokescreen, how are you feeling?" Ratchet asked, seeing the young Bot refusing to move from Magnus.

"Okay, my coding kicked in a little strong, but Starscream talked me down. Think I might have scared Bulk a little."

"Just a little, " the large wrecker said sheepishly.

"I should have fully explained your coding," Ratchet said, handing Magnus another fortified cube.

"No, you shouldn't have. It-," Starscream stopped, his wings going rigid as he looked away.

"Star?" Magnus asked.

"It's nothing." The proud seeker shook his helm.

"It's something. Please tell us," Magnus said quietly.

Smokescreen was the only mech who had a right to know this, not the others, but they were Magnus' family and like it or not guardians of his seekerlets.

"Explaining our coding is a tradition and honor for Seekers and Praxians and should only be done by us. Though the sad truth is, as far as I know Dreadwing and I are the last of the Seekers or Vos and unless your Chief Tactical Officer is alive somewhere. Smokescreen, the last Praxian."

"Then I'm glad you were the one to tell him," Ratchet said, a true and rare smile on his faceplates.

"Will you teach me anything else I need to know about my coding?" Smokescreen asked earnestly.

"I'd be honored."

"Are Praxians and Seekers related?" Bulkhead asked.

All optics turned to Starscream, even Smokescreen's.

"You do not know?" the seeker asked him directly.

"No, I was really young when the war started and was educated but those lessons weren't seen as needed."

"There are a few different legends of Seekers and Praxians. One is Praxians are seekers who due to some anomaly during carrying developed non-flight capable wings and as they grew were unable to live among the groundless spires of Vos. So they and their families left and settled on the ground as close to Vos as they could. Those seekers flew less and less and over the millennia their wings too became doorwings.

"Another version is a seeker fell in love with a grounder and their sparkling was the first doorwinger. The grounders wouldn't accept a seeker among them, and the seekers wouldn't accept the grounder, so the pair found a new place to live, in-between the grounders stronghold and the spires of Vos.

"A less favored legend is that some seekers were so vain they mocked Primus, stating he wished he were as beautiful and graceful as they. In punishment, he transformed their wings into flightless doorwings."

"Well, isn't this one big happy family." A scathing voice mocked.

Arcee stood stock still glaring at the group, then left in a huff.


	6. Chapter 6

Ratchet scanned Ultra Magnus "There are two sparks. One is definitely faster than the other.

Starscream's wings flared. "Seekerlet."

"It shouldn't be too much longer until we'll know for certain," Ratchet said, lowering the scanner and looking at Magnus's spark chamber. "Okay, Magnus, everything looks good, you can close your chest plates.

"Seekerlet and grounder," Magnus said. "Skyracer for the seekerlet and Thundercrash for the grounder."

"Magnus," Starscream's vocalizer hitched, his optics blurring with unshed tears. "Those would be perfect names. Sky and TC."

"Yes, very nice," Ratchet said, his voice unusually soft and gentle.

"What's nice?" Bulkhead asked, entering the main room with Smokescreen.

"Our seekerlet and sparkling's names, Skyracer and Thundercrash," Magnus answered.

"You're having two. Don't seekers come in threes?" Smokey asked.

"It is the norm for seekers to spark trines, although they do spark single and twin seekerlets, too. I was a sparked single."

"Well, that explains why you don't play well with others," Magnus quipped.

Starscream gently ran a claw down Magnus' final making the large mech shudder. "Indeed, I don't.

"When a seeker sparks with a grounder all bets are off."

Footsteps drew the group's attention. Bumblebee and Arcee entered the main room. Arcee glared at Starscream and kept far from the rest. Bee chirped and Ratchet opened the ground bridge. The two left without speaking to anyone else.

Psiboss enters with Optimus and Shockwave. Everyone freezes. Magnus is the first to speak.

"What is he doing here, Commander?"

"Shockwave is now a member of our team, as well as his creation that I have commissioned, Psiboss."

"Hello," The small seeker squeaked.

Starscream's wings snapped into an sharp "V". _Shockwave._ Immediately he stepped in front on Magnus, arms up, rockets primed to fire. Smokescreen immediately moved to the agitated seeker's side, weapons drawn.

"One step closer, and you will meet your end," Starscream hissed.

"Starscream, stand down," Optimus said calmly.

"Not while that abomination is in my presence."

Psiboss squeaked and huddled behind her creator.

"Starscream, I-"

Shockwave was cutoff by a high pitched screech from Starscream, the seeker now ranting in Vosnian. Smokescreen kept pushing Magnus backward. The young Autobot may not understand what was between the seeker and Decpeticon scientist, but he knew the carrier was in danger.

Magnus reached around Smokescreen and pulled Starscream to his chest.

"Come, we must trust Prime." He held tight.

"I will never trust _that thing_ ," Starscream spat at Shockwave, but let himself be pulled back down the hall. His rockets remaining fixed on their target until he was no longer in sight.

"Starscream?" Smokescreen sounded afraid and concerned.

"Star," Magnus stroked as wing as the three entered Magnus' and Starscream's room. "What did he do to you? How did he keep you from offlining after you lost Skywarp and Thundercracker?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Shockwave?"

"Carrier?"

Optimus and Psiboss spoke at the same time.

"I am the reason Starscream survived the death of his trinemates. They were a fully bonded trine, as mates and as fliers. Megatron knew the loss of the Elite would be devastating. Without them our air superiority would crumble, without the Winglord, the seekers would have no reason to follow. They do not follow Megatron's command, only Starscream's.

"His spark was guttering, theoretically a shock stick would empower the spark. Megatron demanded I save him. I shocked him several times with no result. He wanted to follow his mates.

Ratchet drew a breath is with a hiss. "How strong a charge did you use?"

"Enough to bring down a Combiner. He lived, but was never the same. It is most unnatural for a seeker to outlive trinemates. Starscream was never angry or unpredictable before. He was sly, brilliant and cunning. But never malicious towards his own. After what I did-"

Ratchet's tank lurched. No wonder Starscream was unbalanced.

"Carrier?"

"If you had disobeyed Megatron would have terminated you on the spot, and you would not be able to aid his downfall," Optimus said sagely. "I will talk to Starscream, but I warn you, Shockwave, Starscream is with Magnus and Magnus is sparked with twins. Keep a wide distance from them and Smokescreen as well. The young Praxian will react on coding, not reason. And his coding has him firmly loyal to Starscream and Magnus."

"Is it too soon to know if the sparklets are seekers?" The mono-opticed mech asked.

"One seeker, one grounder," Ratchet answered.

"Megatron must never learn of this. The Winglord has an heir. There are seekers out among the stars, they will rally to their Lord and his heir. We must find them." Shockwave spoke outloud more to himself than the others.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Megatron sent TC and Sky on a mission without telling me," Starscream whispered, his wings rattling violently against Magnus's chest. The seeker's optics unfocused, seeing something not there. "The fool had heard rumors of an Autobot superweapon. Without any ground support he sent my mates, my T and Sky on steal attack. His logic, two seekers wouldn't be noticed and be able to sneak under scanner range.

"By the time I found out they were in they were in too deep, and there was nothing I could do. I stood in the control room and listened as my mates were trapped and hunted down. I screamed at them over the bond to fly as high and fast as they could, but Sky's wing got clipped. TC tried to protect him. They-I-I felt the bond snap once, then twice.

"Gone, my mates were gone. My reasons for surviving this war, dead. I remember hearing screaming and trying to shut my audials off but it wouldn't stop. It couldn't, it was me. I felt my spark guttering, I was joining them. I could see them both, waiting. The weight of the war no longer on their faceplates. Instead of joining them my spark began exploding in pain, burning, searing, pain. It kept getting stronger and stronger, until it felt as though it had been torn from my chest and thrown into a smelter. Four solar cycles later I awoke in Medbay, Hook looking more terrified than I had ever seen. He pointed to Shockwave and left."

"What did he do to you?" Magnus' choked out.

"To this day, I don't know."

"He will never harm you again," Magnus declared, looking and sounding every bit the Commander he was.


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you ever had reason to doubt Optimus?" Wheeljack asked.

"Never," Ratchet answered paving in front of the berth.

"Are you going to start now?"

"No."

"Then stop pacing, sit and tell me what's really upsetting you?" Wheeljack held out his servo. Ratchet took the servo and held tight. Turning it over he traced along the back of Wheeljack's knuckles.

"What Shockwave did to Starscream was wrong. We had always heard rumors of Shockwave's unethical experiments. Now to know that at least one of them is true. I knew of Starscream long before the war, but I never knew his designation.

"When I worked in Vos, he was legendary. So many spoke of a seeker who was beyond brilliant, the best flier, with a wry sense of humor and elegant beauty. Countless vied to catch his optic, but none save those two ever did.

"Whatever anyone thinks of Starscream he truly loved Thundercracker and Skywarp with all his spark."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Psiboss didnt know why everyone hated her carrier. She wanted to know,but he said dont ask them. She smiled mischievously. He never said not to read their minds. She found Magnus and approached him.

Hello, She said telepathicly. I am Psiboss. Nice to meet you~!

Magnus reared back at the intrusion in his processor. So Shockwave's newest creation was a telepath. This was not a welcome development.

Remove yourself from my processor, immediately. He mentally barked. Louder than was needed but he wanted his point made and remembered.

As you wish Psiboss complied. You are Ultra Magnus. It was more a statement than question.

"I am." He began throwing up ever mental barrier he knew of.

Your mate was not pleased to see Shockwave.

"My mate is Winglord Starscream to you, youngling and his business with Shockwave is none of yours." Magnus' carrier coding was screaming for his mate. Magnus would defend his mate as fiercely as Starscream would defend him.

"Something going on?"

Magnus relaxed marginally at Smokescreen's appearance.

"No, soldier. Psiboss and I have nothing to say to each other."

Smokescreen fell into step beside Magnus as Psiboss moved on down the hall. Magnus never taking his optics off the small seeker.

"Be warned she is a telepath," Magnus cautioned as the two walked to the main room.

"How do I stop her from getting in my processor?" Smokescreen did not want Shockwave's creation in his helm.

"You need to learn how to place mental blocks up. It's not easy. Starscream may be able to help, he's survived Shockwave for millennia."

"I don't care what Optimus says, I can't trust Shockwave. It's tough, you know, I really respect and admire Optimus, but this—"Smokescreen just shook his helm.

"You and I are of the same mindset," Magnus agreed. "Until you learn how to keep strong blocks up, just repeat an endless loop of something tedious and trivial in your processor anytime you are around Psiboss."

"I can do that easy enough. There was plenty of tedious in Elite Guard training."

"It's easy to be prepared and on top of your game during times of action. It's much harder when it's quiet. Use those lessons well."

"Magnus, how are you feeling? Smokescreen, thank you for accompanying Magnus this morning," Starscream greeted the two, handing Magnus an enriched energon.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry so much," Magnus said, drinking the cube in three long gulps.

"Of course I do. You're mine," Starscream smirked. "Now let's get you and the bitlets scanned."

"Move, pigeon," Wheeljack quipped, scanning Magnus

"But of course, outdated garbage compactor." Starscream stepped aside.

"I swear to Primus, I will turn the two of you into toasters if you keep this up the duration of Magnus' carry," Ratchet barked, looking at the scans.

Starscream and Wheeljack both gave Ratchet wide-opticed stares of innocence and surprise.

"Not going to work," the medic grumbled. "Okay Magnus, open your chestplates."

Ratchet did a thorough inspection of the sparklets size and development. Taping on the datapad, he entered the information from the scanner and his observation. Starscream's wings flared as he tapped a nervous clawtip in the berth. Magnus placed his large servo over the seeker's and have a reassuring squeeze.

"All and all, I must say, I'm very pleased with how your carry is progressing," Ratchet finally said, leaving Starscream to release a gust of air through his vents. "Nervous seeker."

"Of course, these are my creations, my seekerlet and grounder. _Our_ Sky and TC."

Magnus couldn't help but smile at the affection in Starscream's vocals as he spoke of both creations. Any concern he had had over Starscream being disappointed at having a grounder melted away.

Shockwave chose that moment to enter the main room with Optimus. Starscream's reaction was immediate and the same as their last encounter. He stood in front of Magnus, wings flared, rockets primed and Vosian curses spewing at the mono-optic.

Ratchet and Wheeljack stepped between them and held their servos up.

"Easy Screamer. We're all on the same side now."

"Starscream, Shockwave will not harm you, Magnus or the-"

Optimus didn't get the word creations out before an unholy screech tore from the seeker.

Smokescreen primed his weapon and began nudging Magnus from the room. Magnus hooked Starscream around the waist and pulled his his, spitting mate with him for a second time.

 _Sir, I will speak to Starscream again and see if can get him to at least be calm around Shockwave, but it may be difficult. Shockave did something to gravely hurt Star, and he has no memory of what it was_. Magnus commed Optimus. He didn't like the idea of betraying Starscream by reveling what he had told them, but Magnus knew, his seeker couldn't keep reacting the way he was either.

 _Thank you, old friend. Ask Starscream if he would be willing to speak with just me. I may be able to help."_

 _Sir?_

 _It will be okay, Magnus_.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's okay, Star. TC and Sky are fine," Magnus reassured as they entered their room. "Now, I need you to focus and help Smokescreen."

Starscream took several deep shudder draws of air, his optics finally focusing on the Praxian at his side.

"What is wrong?"

"Psiboss is a telepath," Magnus all but spat. "She got into my processor earlier, but I blocked her out. You've been around Soundwave for millions of vorns. Can you teach Smokescreen how to block her?"

"Thanks to Barricade. He used to work with Soundwave's creation, Frenzy, so he learned how to completely shut out telepathy. Interesting, that Soundwave's own creation preferred his guardian over his creator," Starscream said with a chuckle.

"Barricade? I know the designation. Who was he again?" Smokescreen asked.

"A fellow Praxian. He had been an Enforcer before he left Praxus for Kaon. Wound up one of the best racers in that scrap pile. Megatron first used him as a shocktrooper and interrogator, but then he went into Special Ops as an infiltrator and saboteur.

"When he went into Special Ops, Frenzy was assigned to him. The little glitch had always been overly hyper, but long separations from his split spark twin, Rumble, saw him descend into madness. It's a testament to Barricade that he kept Frenzy as functional as he was for as long as he did.

"In the end, it was Rumble who lost it, nearly drove Soundwave over the edge. It was the only time I ever truly pitied Soundwave. Everyone was in the Mess having their energon. Rumble was sitting on the table in front of Soundwave, finished his energon, and said he was going to see Frenzy, then ripped his own spark right out.

"I don't think any of us had ever heard Soundwave scream like he did. Skywarp teleported me and TC out of the Mess, to get away from it.

"When Barricade returned he went to Soundwave and handed him Freny's grey frame, still in his altmode. He had no explanation for the offlining. Soundwave never said anything, just took Frenzy and left the Control Room. Soundwave has never said anything since then. Just replays others' vocals."

"Woah, that's-that's-"

"Exactly." Starscream nodded.

"Did anyone ever tell Barricade what happened with Rumble?"Magnus asked.

"I did. He needed to know. How he had the courage to face Soundwave believing himself responsible for the death of one of his creations. After that, he took longer and longer assignments and then just never came back at all. I don't know if he's even online." Starscream shook himself from the memory.

"But you need me to teach you how to keep Shockwave's latest creation out of your processor. Shall we begin?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Psiboss was unsure of why Magnus was so mean to her. She just wanted to know him better...! He blocked her from doing that… Maybe she wasn't doing it right… And why did that other seeker hate carrier? What had he done?

Carrier was talking to Sire now. Maybe she will get to Do The Deed Carrier wanted her to. She just cared about making friends. Carrier left the room, going to his new berthroom.

Sire?

"Yes, Psiboss?"

I want to make friends. But i don't know how. Can you help me...?

"Perhaps. Who do you want to be friends with?" At that moment, Optimus caught Smokescreen at the corner of the hallway, practicing his mental blocks. But Psiboss wasn't paying the slightest bit of after a few seconds, he started to listen, realizing she was just a little kid. Innocent. Bore no malice at all. Completely unlike her creator.

Ultra Magnus Smokescreen, Ratchet, Starscream... everyone! She "said" flinging her arms up happily.

"It will take time for them to be your friend, Psiboss. They don't trust you yet."

But... Why? Is it because they don't like Carrier?

"Most likely. Though your carrier was the first autobot on our side."

Why are they judging me based on Carriers actions though?

"That is how many bots do thing, young one."

She pouts. I'm not a little kid! I'm a grown up! See? She begins to lift up Optimus with telekenisis. Can a kid do THAT, Sire?

"No, i suppose not," he chuckled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Starscream paced the length of his and Magnus' shared quarters. Meeting with Optimus Prime did not rank high on the list of things he wanted to do. However, Magnus had insisted Optimus needed to speak with him and there was nothing Starscream wouldn't do for his mate.

Both Magnus and Optimus watched the agitated seeker. Neither sure how the newly revealed information would affect the mech.

The truth of what Shockwave had done to him burned through Starscream's lines. Spark shock. He had been spark shocked. That's what had kept him alive after the deaths of Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"He wanted to let you go to them, but Megatron commanded him to keep you alive," Optimus said quietly.

"Megatron commanded." The bitterness is Starscream's tome chilled Optimus and Magnus' lines.

"I will not pretend to know the pain of losing two bonded trinemates but I cannot help but think, had Shockwave not obeyed Megatron then you would not be the sire of the sparklets Magnus now carries, and those two little lives are so very wanted.

"They will never replace those you lost, but perhaps they can mark the beginning of the end of this war and Megatron."

Magnus smiled at his commander. Optimus truly had a way with words and a spark as genuine as the Matrix he carried.

"Nothing will bring them back, but I know they would be beside themselves with the idea of sparklings. It will take time for me to let it go and I want Shockwave and the creation of his away from me until I do."

"Psiboss means you no harm. She only wants to make friends here and do her part to end the war. And she will not try and enter anyone's processor again. Shockwave and I explained about Megatron using Soundwave against his own troops," Optimus said.

"Don't be fooled, Prime. Soundwave has done more than Megatron will ever know and has his own reasons for those actions. Reasons known only to him. Tell Shockwave to make sure that telepath of his is ready to do battle with Soundwave. If she is to help end this war, she may very well be our only weapon against that mech.

"Soundwave is far more dangerous than Megatron and nothing we plan will escape that accursed processor of his, unless she is better than him. And to date, there has been no telepath better than Soundwave. You may want to inquire of Shockwave if he ever tinkered with Soundwave's coding or abilities. Soundwave is freakishly accomplished at what he does. Almost too perfect."

"I will ask and if he did tinker perhaps he will know of a weakness. I will also advise him and Psiboss to give you space and allow you to decide when you wish to engage them."

"Prime would you know if Prowl, Jazz or the Terror Twins still function?"

Both Optimus and Magnus startled at the question.

"I'm sorry I do not. Why?"

"They would be most beneficial if we are to end Megatron. He has Soundwave, the Vehicons, Insecticons and Dark Energon at his command. The twins are great fighters, and though I loath to admit it, few are more devious and ruthless than Jazz, and Prowl is in a league all his own as a tactician.

"Magnus, I am well aware that you are a great tactician, but there is no way I would allow you in the field. Besides, Prowl is every bit as ruthless as Jazz maybe more. By the Pit we hated that mech. Respected him, but hated him.

"Megatron actually had a higher kill order on Prowl then you, Prime. He always believed Prowl was your spinal strut and if he took out Prowl, your soft spark would be your undoing."

"I have been without Prowl for many vorns and have yet to fall."

"Just one more thing Megatron got wrong," Starscream said with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

Shockwave watches as Psiboss picks her vehicle mode. They were perched high above a military base, teetering on the edge of a cliff.

Carrier What should I choose? Theres so many!

"Which one do you like best?" he said with a chuckle.

Hmmm... That one! She exclaimed, pointing to a drone plane. She scanned it, and froze. Something's coming...

Soundwave lands in front of them, weapons primed for battle

Shockwave. Return to ship. NOW. He boomed.

They both backed up, and Psiboss growled. Her optics glow a bright shade of blue under her visor. Soundwave screams in agony, sending a pulse of sound at her. She strengthens her attack making him fall to his knees and spark in the head and chest. DIE.

Shockwave comms the base in a panic. "OPTIMUS! Psiboss is attacking Soundwave! And She's not even breaking a sweat!"

"What?" Said Optimus, listening to the comm. Intently.

"Whats going on?" Magnus asked.

"It appears Shockwave and Psiboss are fighting against Soundwave. It sounds one-sided so far, by Shockwave's clear excitement."

"HOLY...!" Shocwave exclaimed

"Shockwave?!"

"P-put me on to everyone in base…" Optimus obeys, sending his voice to all of the Autobot comms.

Shockwave speaks, though he sounds a little shaken up. "Well…. Um… S- sound wave… well… I'm covered in his brain fluid…!"

Shocked silence fell across the Autobot base. Soundwave dead. It was inconceivable. Soundwave, one of the four best gladiators to emerge from the Pits of Kaon, killed by Shockwave and Optimus' creation. Starscream's wings twitched.

Optimus stared at the console as though expecting it to confirm the death.

"Shockwave, please repeat that." Ratchet finally broke the silence.

"Psiboss killed Soundwave. She seems rather pleased with herself too."

"Now is the time, Prime. Without Soundwave, we can take down Megatron and-"

"And what Starscream, allow you take up control of the Decepticons? Exchange one ruthless, merciless killer for another? I'll end you before I allow that to happen." Arcee refused to lessen her hatred toward the seeker.

"I will end you, before you touch my mate," Ultra Magnus said with cold detachment, his weapon primed and aimed at the two wheeler.

Smokescreen onlined his weapons and aimed at Arcee, causing Bee to prime his and aim at Elite Gaurdsman. Wheeljack stepped in front of Ratchet , weapons pointed at both sides. Bulkhead looked at the scene before and found himself unable to chose sides.

"Magnus, Arcee, the rest of you stand down," Prime ordered, his deep voice brooking no argument.

One by one weapons deactivate, but glares of loathing remained.

"I'm too old for this." Ratchet exhaled a breath through his vents, his helms falling forward onto Wheeljack's.

"Arcee, I have spoken to you about your refusal to accept Starscream here. Threaten him again and your weapons will be disabled and you will be locked in the brig until you can be trusted."

"Optimus, you cannot trust Starscream more than me?" She gasped.

"At this point, I do. He has proven himself a loyal mate, devoted sire and willing to follow my rules and listen when I have asked him to."

Arcee's armor rattled in displeasure. Bee leaned over and gently rubbed between her winglets to try and calm the irate two-wheeler.

::It'll be all right, we have always been able to trust Optimus. We have to trust him on this.:: Bee buzzed, leaning over to gently rubbed between her winglets to try and calm the irate two-wheeler.

Arcee snorted derisively looking away from their leader and the seeker.

"Prime," Starscream continued as though nothing has happened. "Do you trust Shockwave?"

"I do."

Starscream shifted, wings twitching. "I can't. I never will, but I do and will trust you and your judgment.

"If we take down Megatron, Shockwave may be able to get the Vehicons to stand down. They are under strict compliance coding to Megatron."

"They're not drones?" Prime was appalled.

"No, they have sparks, think, feel and would have free will had Shockwave not put compliance coding into them. I shall assume that it was just one more thing Megatron commanded of him." He looked at Optimus.

Prime shuttered his optics. "Shockwave will forever bare the unseen scars of what he had to do being so deep undercover. Many times I tried to extract him, but he knew our limited resources and smaller numbers would make it impossible for him to be in the position to take Megatron down, by either subterfuge or outright assault.

"You were always his greatest hope for overthrowing Megatron. He marveled at the inventiveness at some of your coup attempts."

"I'm not surprised."

"Stop, his ego his already over enlarged," Magnus said, stroking a wing with great affection.

"So what's the plan for taking down, Buckethead?" Wheeljack asked.

"We'll have Shockwave disable the compliance coding in the Vehicons, then we'll bridge onto the command deck of the Nemesis in force and all strike at Megatron. It will be the last thing he will expect. Once Megatron is dead, Starscream will you be able to take control of the Seekers?"

"Of course. The problem will be the Insecticons. Once their acknowledged leader is dead, their hive mentality will take over," Starscream said.

"Meaning?" Wheeljack asked apprehensively.

"Fights to the death until the strongest leads." It was Ratchet who answered. "Millennia ago while we were still on Cybertron Perceptor studied the Insecticons. I read his study. They are hive minded, follow one leader, kill the weak, survival of the as a whole hive being top priority."

"Is there any way to take them out of the fight before they get into it?" Wheeljack asked.

"Perhaps," Starscream tapped one claw against his chin. "All right this will be a perfect opportunity for your creation to prove her mettel. Prime, have Psiboss scan what's left of Soundwave's processor for the codes to the hive's area of the ship. Have her shut everything down, lock all the doors and block all communication with them, intership, individual comms, the works. They won't suspect anything and then perhaps Shockwave's other delightful offspring, Predaking can take control of the hive once peace is restored."

"And when we've finished will you take control of the Decepticons?" Optimus asked, whipping Arcee's helm back to him.

"I will and those not willing to enter the Peace Accord that exists between the Decepitcons and Autobots, I will personally send to the Pit."

"We have a Peace Accord?" Optimus looked confused.

"Indeed, Sir. Took the liberty of writing it myself," Magnus handed the datapad to Optimus.

The Prime smiled and signed it without reading it.

"How do you know, you just didn't grant me absolute, unending power? Starscream asked.

"My Commander may be your mate, but that doesn't mean his is a complete idiot, just one when it comes to love."

"Ratchet, comm. Shockwave. Get the Nemesis' coordinates, give Shockwave his and Psiboss' instructions. Autobots, let's roll."


	10. Chapter 10

Carrier, that was too easy. I want a challenge next time.

"Well I have new orders from your sire." Shockwave said, wiping off the brain goop on him.

Really? Lets go!

"Teleport us to the Nemesis after you scan Soundwave's-"

I read his mind before i blew it up. I know everything he knows. But there's a big problem right now.

"Oh?" Shockwave said bracing himself.

Megatron got himself sparked, knowing something bad was going on with Starscream. He did it to bring him back... Should we mention it to Sire? Shockwave paused. He wanted Megatron to die more than anyone. But he was bringing an innocent, unborn life into the mix to protect himself. It was disgusting.

"No. Pretend you never heard it. I will transfer the sparkling into me before it dies."

"We are at the Nemesis," Shockwave relayed to the Autobot base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Starscream, you go with the Wreckers. Try and get as many Seekers to our side as you can. Wheeljack, you lead. Disable without killing as many as you can. If Shockwave can undo their compliance coding they may not want to fight.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen with me." Optimus readied his weapons. "Ratchet, comm. Shockwave and have start deactivating the Nemesis' shielding and compliance coding in the Vehicons."

"Optimus, what about me?" Magnus' voice failed to hide his displeasure.

"You will be staying right here with the Medic," Starscream said before Prime could answer. "You and our sparklings are too important to risk being anywhere near Megatron."

"Agreed," Optimus added. "You will provide tactical support from here."

"Sir, I-"

"You are too important to me. Please, I cannot risk losing you." Starscream pressed his servo to Magnus cheek.

Magnus relented and gave a curt nodded.

"All set now, deranged seagull," Wheeljack asked, approaching the Seeker.

"Indeed, Ford Pinto."

"Ouch." Wheeljack grabbed his chestplate in mock pain.

"If happy, fun time is over," Arcee primed her weapons.

"Easy there, not all of us dislike Scream," Wheeljack said.

"Coordinates locked on," Ratchet interrupted, the green swirling mass of the Ground Bridge appearing.

"I don't have to tell you the importance of what we are facing. Autobots, Starscream." Prime led the way into the Ground Bridge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Coming out the Ground Bridge Prime was met by Shockwave and PsiBoss.

"Sire," she chirped.

"Sir, I have successfully deactivated the compliance coding. Thos Vehcions were willing to fight and joined Megatron and the Insecticons on the bridge."

"It will be suicide to try and take the bridge by force. There is only one way in."

"We will need a distraction to give you time." Starscream clicked a talon on his chin. "PsiBoss, jam all communications from internal commlinks to the cameras.

Centering her focus the young Seeker jammed the cameras and shut down communication, using the access codes she had taken from Soundwave.

"Done, Winglord."

He gave a curt nod, looked at Prime and led the way to the bridge. The imposing double doors stood before them.

"Psiboss, override the access code on my signal and then psychically subdue the Insections. We'll still have to see if the Predacon can lead them. Prime, contact Ratchet so he can Ground Bridge me on to the bridge."

"That is too risky, Starscream. Megatron will kill you as soon as he sees you," Prime balked.

"Prime, there are some risks worth taking. For Magnus there is nothing I won't risk."

"Starscream—" Prime tried to argue.

"We're running out of time, Prime. Megatron may be distracted just enough by Starscream's sudden arrival that this may work."

"Starscream, I do advise keeping a wide distance from Megatron." The last thing Shockwave wanted was the Seeker getting a whiff of a sparked Megatron.

Disliking the plan, but seeing no alternative Prime commed Ratchet. A Ground Bridge appeared. Starscreamed approached the swirling green mass and looked at back at Optimus.

::You will look after Magnus and my sparkling if I fall.:: He commed Prime, then disappeared into the Bridge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Carrier, this doesn't seem right- Psi-boss commed.

-I'm not happy with the plan, but Megatron has left us no choice. It will only take moments and I will explain to your sire once we are safely back at base-

-I understand.- Psi-boss agreed with her carrier.


	11. Chapter 11

When the swirling green mass of the Ground Bridge opened in the command center Megatron wheeled fusion cannon raised.

"How very typical," Starscream sneered, stepping out of the bridge, his own arm raised, missile poised and ready.

"Welcome home, Starscream. I know all about your pitiful coup attempt. Now be a good brat and give this up. Treacherous though you are, you are still my Second and your treachery serves me well." If he could get close enough for Starscream to smell the sparkling, not only Megatron would win the day, but Shockwave might be the last to fall to Starscream. He took a slow step forward. "Starscream, just come home."

"Home. You took that from me when you sent Thundercracker and Skywarp to their deaths. I believed in you, I brought my trinemates to you, we followed you, did your bidding, and you killed them. Killed my mates."

Thundercracker and Skywarp, Megatron hadn't spared a thought of Starscream's accursed trinemates in millennia. Starscream belonged to him and no one else. A new vision of home filled Starscream's processor, Magnus and their sparklings.

"For my loves." His rockets slammed the warlord in the shoulder plating and did little damage. With a roar of fury Megatron shot back. A burning pain seared through Starscream's side and tore a wing completely off. Dropping to his knees he raised his arm to fire again but blackness overtook him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

::Well done, Psi-boss.::

::Thank you, Carrier. I'm still not sure of this.::

::You will learn that during war we must do things we are not comfortable with for the greater good.::

"Lord Megatron." Shockwave growled from behind him.

"Shockwave? I thought you were dead! It's good to see you back alive." Megatron turned to face his lieutenant. "I thought that piece of scrap had offlined you."

"Far from it, my Liege. Though he has more cause than most for what I did to him. You're injuries are not serious."

"Not at all, charred exterior plating, nothing more."

"Excellent. Psi-boss, Knock him out."

"What?"

"That sparkling will be mine. You shall not use it to win this."

Yes, carrier. In a sudden flash of light, Psi-boss rendered the sparked war lord unconscious, and began to teleport the sparkling into her Carrier. She was very careful about it. As careful as she could be. Ok carrier. I did it.

"Good. Release the others from stasis and get me back to base. I want this sparkling to stay safe. Starscream will need help."

Optimus and the others shook their helms and charged into Command Center. Megatron lie in stasis lock on the floor, Starscream lay a few feet away bleeding heavily.

"Come one, pigeon, Magnus needs you," Wheeljack said, gently lifting the Seeker. "Ratch, emergency Ground Bridge."

A swirling green portal appeared.

"Go," Optimus ordered, and the Wrecker sprinted through the Bridge.

"He's alive but in stasis lock. What are we going to do with him? It's not like we can just drag him back to the base and lock him up," Bulkhead questioned their leader.

Optimus stood staring at the fallen warlord. One shot to the spark chamber would end countless millennia of war. One shot would bring peace to a fallen Cybertron and Earth. He could feel the trigger on his blaster, his finger never twitched.

"It would make us no better than Megatron," he finally said.

"What have you done?" The Autotbots turned to face the enraged Predacon.

"Where's Shockwave?" Smokescreen hissed.

"I'm here. We need you, my creation," he said, stepping back through the Ground Bridge. "You must become Hive leader of the Insections and imprison Megatron. His rule of the Decepticons has ended."

"Will you join us? Will you help end this war with as little loss of life as possible?" Optimus asked.

Predaking looked between his creator and the leader of the Autobots. Transforming into his dragon mode he let loose a thunderous cry. A swarm of Insections surged into the Command Center.

"Where can Megatron be confined? Few places can hold him."

"He will remain in stasis until Psi-boss releases him."

"Put him in the brig," Optimus said and Predaking nodded to two Insecticons. They hoisted the warlord and left the Command Center.

"Smokescreen, Bulkhead, go back to base and wait for my return," Optimus commanded and commed Ratchet for a Ground Bridge.

The two left and the leader turned to face Shockwave.

"Would you like to explain what happened? "

"Megatron was sparked. Psi-boss scanned Soundwave's processor and we learned it right before we arrived. If Starscream found out-"

"His coding would have taken over," Optimus finished with a tired sigh.

"Psi-boss put a light stasis on you. The sparkling has been transferred to me. Megatron got to Starscream before we could. Ratchet is working on him now. Magnus is not taking it well. Ratchet had to sedate him."

"Why didn't you tell me about Megatron and the sparkling?" Optimus said, his voice heavy with disappointment.

"If we had enough time to plan around it, if Starscream's sparkling coding wasn't already in hyper-overdrive,if, if if. Optimus, Megatron is obsessed with Starscream. If we allow him to live he will never stop his pursuit. I doubt even Psi-boss could make enough sense of his processor to truly know what he's capable of."

"I'm so tired of death." He truck's shoulder's sagged. "I can't make that decision right now. For now we will go back to base, check on Starscream and have Ratchet scan you and the sparkling."

Shockwave nodded and followed Optimus through the summoned Ground Bridge.


	12. Chapter 12

Shock wave looked at the others as he came through. Therewith few looks that told him everything was going to be ok. There was a slight dizziness, but he ignored it. Its was probably just the sparkling adjusting to the new energon. It was normal to be dizzy. He swayed  
slightly, and had a vague sense of someone asking he he was alright, and them nothing.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Optimus saw the purple mech sway to the left as he came through the groundbridge.

"Shockwave? are you feeling alright?" And thats when he collapsed to the floor, completely unconscious. Optimus rushed over with Psiboss coming up next to him.

Its the sparkling. Its drawing more energon them we expected right now. I predict it will level out once the sparkling gets used to Carrier's energon type.

"Shocks is sparked?" Wheeljack asked, Full of surprise.

"For the love of- Wheeljack, take over here for a moment," Ratchet said, stepping away from Starscream.

The Wrecker took the equipment as Ratchet picked up the scanner and made his way to Shockwave's berth. Scanning the large mech, he frowned. Without speaking he set up and fortified energon drip and commed Optimus.

::This is not his sparking.::

::No, apparently Megatron became sparked in a fool's attempt to lure Starscream back.::

::Show's how little that mech knows. Starscream would have come back only to take the sparkling from Megatron and give it to Magnus to raise with their two.::

Optimus' engine revved in surprise.

::Megatron was far too abusive to Starscream and most of his other subordinates for any seeker to trust him with a sparkling. Don't forget, Megatron ordered Starscream's trinemates to their deaths. Seekers never forget, nor do they forgive.::

::Can this war ever truly be over...?:: Prime mused to his old friend.

::We can hope.:: Finished with the energon drip and hooking Shockwave up to monitors, Ratchet went back to Starscream.

"Doc, those scars," Wheeljack motioned to two jagged scars crisscrossing Starscream's spark. The other Autotbots leaned in out of curiosity, even Arcee.

"Those will always be there, they are the broken bonds with Skywarp and Thundercracker."

"And those other three?" Wheeljack asked, almost not wanting the answer.

"I'm not certain, but I would say given their size, shape and symmetry, those are the scars left behind by the spark shock Megatron ordered Shockwave to use to keep Starscream alive after the loss of his trinemates." A sigh hissed out the medics vents.

"Can you do anything about them?" Bulkhead asked.

"No. They are far too old and with this equipment I wouldn't want to risk invasive spark surgery unless it was life or death."

"I never really thought about Cons as anything other than Cons, you know," Bulkhead said.

"It's hard to see anything other than war during war," Arcee said, staring intently at the Seeker's scarred and glowing spark. "They're not individuals they're the enemy, no more."

::We're all the enemy to someone else:: Bumblebee chirped, holding out his servo to Arcee. She took it and the two left the main room.

A groan announced Magnus coming online and sitting up.

"You will remain calm, I do not want to have to sedate you again. It's not the healthiest things to do while carrying," Ratchet, admonished, while working.

"I'm fine," Magnus said, walking over to the operating table. Slowly he reached out and passed his servo over Starscream's spark without touching it. Wisps of energy reached from the spark to his servo.

"What of Megatron?" He turned to Prime.

"He's in stasis lock. He can only be brought out by Psi-boss,"

"I want him dead," Magnus said, his voice calm, flat devoid of any emotion.

"Would that make us any different than Megatron? Optimus asked.

"Yes, he never gave anyone a chance. You've given him many to change his ways, to walk a different path.

"Remember little babbling Bluestreak. How damaged and broken he was. The only survivor in a city of the dead. Primus only knows if he still lives. Remember how it broke Prowl. Pit, I've never liked Prowl and I'd personally remove Megatron spark for the mech.

"Praxus, Tarn, Vos, all destroyed because of Megatron. His ambition, his greed. And for what? No one knows if he even stood for what he preached at the beginning of the war. Did he ever want equality and freedom, or was it just words he spouted to ensnare the desperate to follow him?

"Pit, the mech didn't hesitate to send his most loyal soldier's younglings to die. How many did Soundwave lose? Ratbat, Ravage, Frenzy, Rumble, only Laserbeak survived. Younglings, Optimus, he sent younglings to die without pause.

"You have lead instead of ordered mechs into battle. You have bleed alongside them, sat with them in med bay, mourned when they've extinguished.

"Yes, you are different than Megatron. You care. You always have."

Ratchet closed Starscream's chest plating.

"He'll be fine, Magnus."

Soundwave didn't know, Psi-boss spoke.

They all turned to look at her.

"Never once did he enter Megatron's processor. He believed in Megatron to the very end.

"I think for know we should all rest. We can decide what to do tomorrow," Optimus said wearily.

The assembled group nodded.

Psi-boss was the first to leave, making her way to the lock room housing the fallen warlord. Her carrier was correct about Megatron's processor. It was walled, guarded, gumbled, frantic and protected unlike any other. She could not enter it. Frustrated she sat and stared at the door.

Wheeljack waited while Ratchet picked up the portable monitors for Starscream and Shockwave and then followed him to their shared quarters. Smokescreen and Bulkhead fidgeted by Magnus' side.

"I'll be fine, " The stoic mech said, gently burshing Starscream's cheek strut.

The two left towards their rooms.

"He'll never loved me as he loved them," Magnus barely whispered.

"Nor should he, you are not his lost trinemates. You are his current mate and carrier of his sparklings. He loves you as he never loved them," Optimus said sagely and then left the two alone. A small slow smile formed on Magnus' face.


	13. Chapter 13

"I've never thought of Starscream as anything other than killer," Arcee said to Bumblebee.

::Me either,:: the scout chirped.

"Do you think-never mind," Arcee broke off.

::Cee.?:;

"I just wonder if his trinemates hadn't died, maybe Cliff would still be alive.

Bee sat quietly, thinking about what his friend said.

::I don't know, Cee, but it does seem possible that even though Starscream dealt the deathblow, it was Megatron that really killed Cliff.::

"I hope Optimus kills him," Arcee hissed.

Bee rubbed his neck, fingers ghosting over the place where his missing vocalizer should be. ::Me too.::

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shockwave begins to online, Feeling dizzy and in need of energon. He didn't want to risk getting up, knowing it would end badly. Psiboss hovered next to him, Handing him a cube.

"Thank you." he told his creation hoarsely. He drank from the cube with his hidden mouth and sighed. "Is it hurt?"

No, but I dont think you should get up for a while.

"Did... Did they kill Megatron?"

They're leaving him in stasis, she said.

Shockwave mulled over the information. He wondered if over time Psi-boss would be able to sort out the warlord's processor if he remained in stasis, unable to throw up more blocks and firewalls. Turning towards the continuing beep, he looked at the monitor next to him and cables attached to his chest plating. An overwhelming desire to remove them warred with his knowledge of the Autobot medic's temper. There would be no way he could cope with the enraged medic, so he left them.

"How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked, approaching the medberth.

"I've been better, I'm still a little woozy and weak."

"You may want to consider transferring the sparklet to Magnus. His spark was prepared to carry while yours wasn't. This carry could be very dangerous for you both."

"I don't-"Shockwave hesitated. Letting Magnus carry would be easier and he didn't want to risk the sparkling, or himself, but… would Starscream accept Megatron's sparklet as his own? "I would need to speak with Magnus and Starscream."

"Starscream would care for Megatron if the mech turned into a sparkling. He is coded no other way."

"Ugh, keep it down. Sire resting over here." Starscream slowly sat up, flexing his stiff wings.

"Hush up, dodo bird," Wheeljack piped up, entering the medbay.

"Aren't you overdue to blow yourself up today?"

"I'm going to remove each of your vocalizers and weld your mouthplates shut," Ratchet snapped.

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked, entering and approaching Starscream.

"Indestructible as ever," the Seeker quipped, stroking Magnus' chestplates. "How are you and the bitlets?"

"Good, but I was worried, so very worried. You can't frighten me like that again."

"I don't plan on it. So who offlined tall, ugly and psychotic?"

"Megatron is in a forced stasis by Psi-boss. Unless she brings him out of it he will remain as he is," Optimus answered, entering with the other four Autobots.

"Are you going to kill him?" Starscream asked, his voice oddly devoid of any emotion.

All optics turned toward the Autobot leader.

"I do not know. I have been contemplating that since last night. There are more reasons to kill him than I could say and, I have only one not to. I am tired of death and killing and one more life is too many for me." Rubbing his optics, Optimus sighed.

The gathered group fell silent, each contemplating the leader's words.

"Could he accept peace?" Bulkhead asked.

"No."

"Highly unlikely." Shockwave and Starscream answered together.

"I want to see him," Starscream gingerly stood. \

"I haven't cleared you to get off that berth," Ratchet huffed.

"My dear medic, I have gotten up from much worse, with much less medical care and I always will. I am Starscream. Where is he?"

"Fourth chamber on the left." Optimus pointed down the hall. Starscream walked down the hall, wings up and wide, his gate slow but steady.

"Rather sure of himself, isn't he," Psi-boss commented.

"Always, "Magnus said, he voice rich with pride.


	14. Chapter 14

Once inside the makeshift chamber holding Megatron, Starscream stared at the stasis locked leader. How many millennia ago had it been that he had pledged himself, his trine, his Seekers to this mech and his cause? All Starscream had wanted was freedom, equality and justice for those of Vos. Instead his city was destroyed, its seekers all but extinct and his trinemates dead.

Neutrality hadn't been an option. Praxus was proof of that.

How would things have been different if the Council hadn't razed Vos to the ground, driving Starscream to join the Decepticons? Would his Seekers have been welcome among the Autobots? Would the war have turned out differently? Would Sky and TC still be with him? Or would they all have fallen together?

Forcing the whatifs regarding the past aside, Starscream thought of the present and the future. His mate, their sparklings would never be safe from Megatron. Slipping thin claws inside the warlord's plating, soft clicks preceded the opening of his chest armor.

A few more adjustments and the protective plating around Megatron's spark chamber opened. The disturbingly odd purple glow of his dark energon tainted spark spilled out across the chamber. Starscream extended his claws to their full razor sharp length and as he raised his arm a shot rang out, followed by three more in quick succession.

Megatron's spark exploded and extinguished.

Arcee, her blasters still smoking stood next to Starscream. "I don't know who you were before the war or who you would have been had Megatron not taken your trinemates from you, had he not spent millennia twisting and tormenting you. Now I can know who you will be without him looking over you. Do not disappoint me." She turned and brushed past Optimus and the others who now crowded at the chamber entrance, weapons drawn.

Optimus, Magnus and Ratchet stood next to Starscream as the dead warlord's frame greyed. No one spoke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Outside the base, a strange mech stood, bearing a striking resemblance to the now dead deception Leader. The only difference was his optics. Cloudy and devoid of sight, they were a sight to see. It's not a common thing to see a blind bot anywhere. The one in question could have  
easily been mistaken for Megatron, and strangely enough, that was the name he went by. He entered the base, tripping the security alarm. He frowned, as he made a clicking noise near his feet. He continued into the main room greeted with many blasters to his face. Ratchet  
immediately realized two things: He was blind, and he was probably a clone of Megatron.

"I am Megatronus, former gladiator of Kaon." He looks over to the other Megatron and makes a clicking noise at him. "I see youve killed my pesky clone."

"If you're blind how do you know there's a dead Megatron lying there?" Smokescreen asked, blasters drawn.

"I have always been able to sense the location of my clone when we are in reasonable proximity to each other," he answered, palms up, servos open.

Starscream moved in front of Magnus winged hiked and tense. His blasters whirled to life, targeting the former gladiator. Bulkhead, Smokescreen and much to his surprise, Arcee surrounded Magnus, weapons ready.

"How can this be?" Optimus asked.

"Orion, is that really you after all these millennia?"

"I am Optimus Prime now. Psiboss, examine his processor. Find the truth," the Autobot leader ordered.

"Is there a place for me to sit?" Megatron asked.

Bumblebee brought a chair for the mech to sit on. Ratchet and Wheeljack steadied Shockwave as he entered the room.

Psiboss approached the overly large mech and tilted her head. Memories spooled into her processor like one of the movies the humans watched. She saw the mech's whole history, pain, humiliation, fighting, experiments all melded together in a sad tale of suffering, but there was hope there. Hope for a world of peace, equality, true friendship with twins and a young idealistic librarian.

She was unaware of how long she stayed in the memories, until a warm hand touched her. Optimus.

"He knew you, long before any of this, you were Orion, he is Megatronus. He was a miner, who after being injured and unable to work was sold to the Pits of Kaon. His new owner reformatted his armor, trained him and made him fight.

"He hated fighting and killing, he longed for freedom, peace and to be as equal to all others. He began speaking out, rallying other gladiators to his cause. First to join were twins who fought as one. Soundwave was listening but reluctant to join, he feared for a creation he had, a felinoid, named Ravage. His owner used Ravage against Soundwave, keeping him locked in stasis, only dropping the stasis when Soundwave won and was obedient."

Ratchet and Prime gasped, twins, those twins had to be the long missing Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Megatronus' owner was furious at his rallies, but many on Cybertron were listening. All his owner could see was the loss of his best asset, but had an idea, a clone that would fight as Megatronus. It was painful, they cut a piece of his spark away. It caused a rapid failing of his systems. The only way to keep him from offlining was to lock him in stasis. They copied every line of coding, but the copying corrupted the coding.

They kept him alive but in stasis, to take more of his spark in case they needed another clone."

"My owner brought out the clone. Had him preach my message. Soundwave liked what that Megatron was saying. He liked I was no longer soft sparked. His owner freed him and Ravage so long as he remained loyal to that Megatron." Megatronus said grimly.

"Both owners wanted the war, they were weapons dealers. They saw nothing but profit from the anticipated fighting. The clone went with Orion to the Council, you became Prime, the clone gave the owners their war. But to their surprise, their creation turned on them and killed them. He wanted all the power for himself." Megatronus dropped his head and rubbed his helm.

"How do you know all this if you were stasis?" Optimus asked.

"You were always clever, Orion, think."

"The twins, and everyone wondered why they joined the Autobots and not the 'Cons."

"Phht," Ratchet snorted. "I doubt there were ever more loyal sparks to our cause. Makes me so angry when I think-"Optimus stopped Ratchet with a gentle hand on his shoulder strut.

"I never doubted them for a moment, and I've never stopped hoping to see them again, Old Friend."

"I know, me too." They fell silent.

"You can see them. They brought me here, along with their mate," Megatron said.

"What? Mate?" They asked in unison.

"WAIT ONE CLICK!" Starscream screeched.

All optics turned towards him.

"You are the real Megatron. That dead thing is your clone. I pledged my trinemates sparks to a clone and he and-" the Seeker kneejoints buckled.

"You believed, Starscream. The Council were the ones who ordered Vos be razed to the ground. You pledged your trinemates to the side you believed wanted the same thing you did, equality and justice for Vos," Shockwave said. "Your cause was always just. The clone caused you to lose your way."

"And so much more," Magnus said gently.

With an absent nod, Starscream leaned against his mate.

"Where are the twins and what mate?" Ratchet asked.

"They left me off here yesterday and are currently on our ship. They are close and cloaked. As for their mate, his name is Prowl. I believe he was your one time Second In Command, Optimus."

Optimus, seized, locked up and fell straight back.

Sire!

"Optmius!"

"Boss!"

They yelled as their leader slowly rebooted. The former gladiator's deep laugh filled the room.


	15. Chapter 15

"Prowl," Optimus said, welcoming his SIC.

"Pit Spawns," Ratchet said, embracing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Hatchet," the twins chimed, crushing the medic between them.

"Alright, alright, break it up," Wheeljack said, tugging Ratchet to his side.

"Someone is jealous. Someone has a sweetspark," Sideswipe sing-songed.

"Someone is going to get wrench to his helm if he doesn't mute his vocalizer," Ratchet warned.

"Scrap I've missed you," Sideswipe nuzzled to medic's helm.

"Can someone explain this?" Arcee asked.

"We left with our team before Cybertron went dark. It was me, Sunny, Mirage, Hound, Trailbreaker, and Brainstorm. The Cons followed, only Sunny and I made it. Trail was the first to fall, taking four Cons with him. We lost Brainstorm next. Hound and Mirage went down side by side, guns blazing.

"We killed the last of the Cons and took their ship. We set out to find others. We found the sole survivor of his group." Sunny nuzzled Prowl's neck cables.

"Chromedome, Blaster, Whirl and my-little-Bluestreak," Prowl whispered. Sideswipe gently stroked Prowl's chevron.

"Prowl was nearly offline. We fixed him up, kept searching and finally with nowhere left to look we returned to Cybertron. There had to be something or someone there. We ended up back in Kaon, I don't know why but Sunny and I had to go back to the Pit.

"We were searching the old catacombs when we found Megatronus. We took him out of stasis, he asked about the clone and it all fell into place. It never made any sense how our oldest friend would become such a psychotic lunatic.

"Being in a forced stasis for so long allowed him to almost completely recover, even without regular energon. It literally took millions of vorns for him to heal. He's almost as good as new, except his sight. He can get around and use something akin to a twin bond to sense his stupid clone, which we came here to kill, but apparently, we're too late."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but-"

"She took first shot," Starscream said, cutting Arcee off, she nudged him and smirked.

"So what else is new with all of you?" Sideswipe chirped, lightening the mood.

::Magnus is sparked by Screamer,:: Bee beeped.

Silence met the scout's answer until Prowl fell over convulsing in laughter.

"Aww, great, you broke our mate," Sunstreaker huffed. Megatron smiled, and continued to make a clicking sound as got up and looked around.

"How will he see now?" Magnus asked.

"Echolocation. I've been practicing on the way here. Thing are getting slightly clearer." Megatronus answered, mech bumping into a wall.

"Perhaps practicing WITHOUT bumping into things would be a better idea..." Optimus offered.

"I suppose your right, Orion." He said with a small sigh.

Soon, the group dispersed into different rooms for the night.

"What's wrong, Magnus?" Starscream asked as his mate sat on the berth, his field a swirl of ugly emotions. "You're unhappy, and it's not good for the sparklings."

"Prowl, that's what's wrong. Why did he have to be here? I can't stand that emotionless, arrogant, know-it-all. Did you see Prime, all but giving him a hero's welcome? And I won't even go into Ratchet and those Pit spawned frontliners. Please. Two of the worst of the worst.

"And what was with the scrap they gave about who they were with? Those were not the mechs they had been assigned groups with. I should know, I made the groups. No, instead it's 'All hail Prowl' our genius tactician is back.

"Even you said the Decepticons had a higher kill order on him than Prime. Just what he would need to hear to stroke his ego even more. I can't imagine how he and Sunstreaker can fit on the same ship given the enormity of their two egos."

Starscream listened to his mate rant. Figuring the more he got off his spark, the better he'd feel.

"And the way he fell over laughing at us. LAUGHING AT US, when he's with those two half-witted morons."

Leaning over, Starscream gently stroked Magnus' final.

"He's welcome to them and if his processor and their fists keep you and our sparklings safe, then put the three of them on the front line." 

Magnus looked at his mate is shock.

"As long as their presence ensures your safety, then they serve their purpose. I am many things, Magnus, and a master of survival is chief among them. We do not know enough about this Megatronus who arrived with them. Psi-boss conforms who he is, but what does that mean to us? Nothing.

"Knockout ad Breakdown were not on the Nemesis when we hit it. They will have to be dealt with . And what of the other Decepticons still out there? They know where we are, Soundwave broadcast our coordinates across deep space. Who knows who will come looking for their leader. And what do you think will happen when they learn of his demise? Do you think Tarn, Tarantulas or the ever so charming Overlord will adhere to peace?

"Not on your spark. They will call in their reinforcements and the war will continue. Believe me, some of those mechs make the dead clone look like a soft sparked Autobot.

"And to ease your worry we shall now go inquire of the oh so lauded Prowl as to the changes in groups that concerns you." He held his servo out.

Magnus looked at his mate and smiled. Pity to any who underestimated Starscream.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Ratch, did you know Jazz?" Wheeljack asked.

"I did." 

"Was he blind?"

"He was." Prowl and the twins now looked up from where they were huddled, listening. Jazz. Maybe they would finally know what happened to him.

"Could we make Megatron a visor like his?" Wheeljack asked, looking at the large gladiator.

"Don't bother yourselves. I'm adjusting quite well." 

"They're not going to listen when they get like this, "Bulkhead said from his spot on the floor next to the gladiator.

"It might be possible," Ratchet said, ignoring the mech. "If we can get a hold of the proper materials. We'd have to pillage the Nemesis' supply stores to see what they have. We don't have the needed materials here.

"You are welcome to anything we have that may be of assistance to you, Ratchet," Prowl said.

"Thanks, cop-bot," Wheeljack quipped.

"His designation is Prowl, Wrecker," Sunstreaker growled.

Ratchet, took Wheeljack's hand when the Wrecker returned the growl.

"Easy, Sunstreaker," Prowl said, running his hand down his mate's arm. "Ratchet, has there been any contact from Jazz?"

"No. Aside from those here, we've had no contact from any other Autobots."

Prowl's doorwings gave a minute sagging flutter and returned to their normal proud angle.

"Speaking of Jazz, how is it you ended up separated? You were all together." Magnus asked entering the main area.

Prowl hissed eliciting feral snarls from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

The gathered Bots looked between the two with Smokescreen, Arcee, Bumblebee moving toward Magnus and Starscream. Bulkhead shifted in front of Megatron. Ratchet looked between the dividing sides and went to Prowl and the twins, a reluctant Wheeljack following.

"What have we missed?" Optimus asked, entering with Psi-boss and a shaky Shockwave.

"Prowl was going to explain how he became separated from Jazz and the twins after I assigned them to the same group," Magnus said, armor flaring.

"Jazz left with Ironhide, Perceptor and Red Alert. There has been no contact with them in vorns. You already know those who were in our two groups. The original group you placed us in would have garnered far too much Decepticon attention. If our group had fallen, it would have taken out two of the top officers, our weapon's specialist, leading scientist, sniper and frontliners.

"The groups you made were poorly matched and ill planned. Your tactical skills were better used leading the Wreckers rather than subterfuge and even then your leadership was questionable. How may left after you took command?" The rhetorical question hung heavy in the air.

"Well, you are the single most ruthless and cold sparked Autobot to ever wear the brand," Starscream said, bristling at the insult to his mate. "If anyone would know ruthless, efficient subterfuge-"

"So," The twins chimed in unison. "How many escaped Cybertron alive because of his ruthless nature and cold detachment. First rule you learn in the Pits, survive."

"Easy, my friends," Megatronus said to the twins. "Your war has been long and taken too much from you all for you to do anything other than enjoy that you have all survived and now have new life to celebrate."

"I have missed you and your wise counsel, Megatronus," Optimus said, squeezing the mech's shoulder.

"Would you mind if we called you that as opposed to Megatron? That name has too much death and suffering attached to it, for all of us," Starscream said.

"Of course not. It is the designation I gave myself."

"You weren't given a designation?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, young Wrecker. I was a slave miner. I had a number which is burned on my protoform at the base of my spinal strut."

"Holy Primus. Who would do such a thing?" Bulkhead spluttered.

"Welcome to the ugly world of slavery, Wrecker. Ours is at the base of our neck at the top of our spinal struts," Sideswipe said, his voice devoid of emotion. "Sunny and I weren't onlined slaves, we were abandoned for being split spark abominations."

"You would have been cherished in Praxus," Prowl said, his tone soft, as he gently rubbed Sideswipe's audial horn and Sunstreaker's backplates.

"And in Vos," Starscream added.

"Our carrier cared for us against our sire's wishes until he offlined when we were a little over two vorns old. Our loving sire bundled us up and sold us to the Pits. We were to be used as incentives for the gladiators to win and enjoy. The only thing that saved us was Megatronus. He kept the other gladiators away from us, fed us from his own rations, raised us and taught us to fight," Sideswipe hissed. Sunstreaker leaned close to his brother and mate. Prowl anchoring both his mates.

Starscream gave distressed clicks and chirps and began muttering in Seekercant, Cybertronian and English. "Poor abandoned abused younglings. Poor bitlets, poor poor bitlets. Thank you for caring for them Megatronus."

"You would have done the same. Of course that would have been after you tore their sire to pieces."

"Yes, I would have."

"Had the twins onlined in Iacon, Polihex and Tarn they would have been sold to pleasure houses as rare, exotic, playthings," Megatronus said, shaking his head.

"Younglings in pleasure houses?" Arcee shrieked.

"Yes, my dear femme. There was so much ugliness tarnishing the Golden Age. The Pits of Kaon were probably the least offensive. It's why I began my crusade."

"But why a war?" Bulkhead asked.

"Crusade, young Wrecker, not war. Crusade for change. The miners, gladiators, factory workers; I was going to rally them all to strike. To shut everything down, no energon, no entertainment, no goods and products, nothing. Money, and wealth were the only thing the Council understood, it was their language, their god.

"I intended to stop everything that gave it to them. My owner he wanted war. He saw weapons sales, smuggling routes, black market. I remember being so afraid for Cybertron, but being too weak and hurt to do anything, and then nothing until I saw the twins and their Prowl." The old gladiator shook his head sadly. Impulsively Bulkhead took his clawed servo in his and squeezed.

"You tried," the Wrecker said.

"Sorry we didn't find you sooner," Sunstreaker said, breaking away from Prowl and Sideswipe to move to his old friend's other side.

"Nonsense ,youngling. Your owner would have subdued you. He would have used one of you against the other. Even pitted you in a death match against each other. You survived. You found me. The truth is known."

"Not by all, and not by those who will still want war," Starscream warned.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Hey guys! The new chapters will be on hold for a couple of days to a week so we can get some more content in the RP. The girl I'm RPing with sends a long reply every few days or weeks or so, so once she replies, we should have a new chapter in this. Let me know what you think abot this fic in the reviews! I'm always looking forward to them!_

"May I speak with you both?" Shockwave asked, standing outside Magnus' and Starscream's room, Psi-boss at his side.

Starscream hissed, his wings tense, Magnus coming to stand behind him, weapons humming to life.

"State your purpose," Magnus ordered.

"It is regarding the sparklet I carry."

"Very well," Starscream said reluctantly, his coding screaming to ensure the safety of the sparklet.

Shockwave entered the room and stood, leaning against the wall.

"Sit down before you fall down!" Starscream snapped.

Psi-boss helped Shockwave to the berth, and remained hovering at his side.

"The sudden transfer of the sparklet is placing more of a drain on my spark than I anticipated. My spark is very slow to adapt. Ratchet has said that Magnus' spark is stronger and better equipped to carry." Shockwave was finding it difficult to say what he meant. The emotional protocols of carrying warred with his overly logical coding.

"What are you trying to say?" Starscream asked, optics narrowing.

Psi-boss began stroking Shockwave's helm. It was time for her to become part of this team and that meant aiding a team mate and dealing with her Winglord. "Despite my calling him Carrier. Shockwave did not carry me, I am a sparked not a kindled creation, just as Predaking. He has never carried, I'm not even sure he has carrier protocols and coding.

"There is a small window where I can safely transplant the sparklet to Magnus. Ratchet theorizes the sparklet will form a sibling bond with your two sparklets, thus making a full trine, since one is a Seeker, it will naturally want a trine.

"Carrier doesn't want you to feel obligated and does want to finish this carry, but he fears for the sparklet. I didn't know his spark might not be ready to carry-"

"I was equally unaware, my creation, and you did this at my command."

"I need to think about this and discuss the implications with Starscream. You are aware that he will consider the sparklet his and maybe never let you near it after emergence," Magnus said gravely.

"I do. I am willing to risk this carry myself, but even I can admit a better scenario when I see it. You would never allow anyone to cause this sparklet suffering because of its true parentage," Shockwave said directly to Starscream.

"Would I be correct in assuming Soundwave was the sire?" Starscream looked at Psi-boss.

"I cannot say, Winglord. If Soundwave was the sire he kept that so hidden, I never found it, and Megatron's processor… Well… I know Wheeljack is trying to invent a machine to read his processor."

"How is that progressing?" Magnus asked.

"It blew up on him," she answered, trying to stifle her giggles.

"How has he survived this long?" Starscream asked.

"The humans have a saying, god protects fools and drunks," Shockwave said, his bland tone making the comment even funnier. Psi-boss lost her battle and fell over laughing.

"I could try a hardline and see if I can sort through Megaton's processor that way," Psi-boss offered when she regained her composure.

"No." All three objected at once.

"If that mech's coding is as corrupted as it sounds, it could damage you," Shockwave warned.

"I think we now know why Soundwave never entered his processor. He knew that wasn't Megatronus, knew its processor was corrupted and damaged and had no intention of risking himself. He liked what the mech was spouting and followed willingly."

"Given all that we've heard it is the most logical conclusion," Magnus agreed with his mate. "Shockwave, Starscream and I will discuss your sparklet, give us a day or so."

"I will, and thank you," the mech said, standing with Psi-boss' aid. Slowly the two left the room.

"Well there was an unexpected conversation," Starscream said to the closed door.

"Prime, we're getting no response from Predaking or the Vehicons. We've been trying to make contact about Ratchet and Wheeljack going to the Nemesis to look for supplies," Prowl said, standing at the console.

"Is there natural interference?"

"No, the interference is emanating from the Nemesis."

"Summon Starscream and Shockwave, something is not right." Prowl commed the two and they arrived within minutes and were briefed on the situation.

"I doubt Predaking would betray us. My creations are loyal," he brushed Psi-boss' wingtip.

"In all likelihood we're looking at the arrival of another Decepticon and their takeover of the faction," Starscream said, looking grave. "We need to get aboard the Nemesis and see the situation for ourselves and learn who we are now facing." 

The humming of weapons spinning to life, announced the arrival of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Megatronous stood by their sides.

"Locked and loaded." Matching sneers adorned the twin faceplates.

"Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Starscream, Psi-boss join us, Ratchet man the groundbridge. Prowl keep the comms open and prepare a contingency plan," Optimus ordered. "Arcee, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, be ready to respond. Megatronous, remain with Magnus and Shockwave."

The swirling green vortex of the groundbridge appeared and the assault group entered, exiting in an empty corridor on the Nemesis."

::Psi-boss, hack the monitors:: Prime ordered.

::I am unable to, Sire. Something is blocking me.:: Frustrated the young Seeker tried again with no success.

"Well, well, look who's here," drawled Airachnid, as she turned the corner with a phalanx of Insecticons behind her. "If you're looking for the lizard, what's left of him is in the brig, unless my loyal servants have made a meal of him."

"Hey, bro , check it out, four legs for me to break and four legs for you to break," Sideswipe quipped.

::Ratchet, groundbridge, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen to the Nemesis brig to evac Predaking, he may be gravely wounded.

::Done, Prime.::


	18. Chapter 18

"Who's there?" a shaky voice asked.

"Easy, mech, we're here to help," Arcee said, to the jittery Vehicon, standing over a bleeding and offline Predaking. "Let's get you both out of here. Where are the rest of the Vehicons?"

"All but ten of us joined Airachnid. I'm the only one of those ten left. I'm STV-3."

::Ratchet, we need a bridge to these coordinates.:: The four pulled the wounded Predacon through the groundbridge and commed their safe arrival to Prime.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Now, my loyal minions, feast on their circuits," Airachnid ordered and the Insecitcons charged down the corridor.

::Ratchet, a groundbridge now::

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker jumped in front of the group weapons blazing, blasting the helms off the first 3 approaching Insecticons. As the groundbridge swirled behind them, the two melee warriors extended their blades, only to find themselves hauled backwards by Optimus.

Back in the Autobot base they found Ratchet and Shockwave desperately working on Predaking, and Wheeljack joined their efforts. Prowl manned the groundbridge controls.

"What happened here?" Prime asked the lone Vehicon.

"STV-3, sir. Breakdown and Knockout returned with Airachnid. She just took immediate control of the Insecticons. It was savage the way they turned on Predaking. I've never seen anything like it. They had been following Predaking, even seemed to like him, them BAM, they were all over him.

"And to top it all off she said backup was coming," STV-3 shuddered.

"Why would the Insecticons turn on Predaking? I thought they followed the strongest?" Starscream asked.

"Looking at some earth information, it seems many organic animal and insect species have matriarchs or Queens. The hive, colony or family group follow a dominate female," Prowl said, searching the human internet.

"Well, that would sum up Airachnid," Starscream muttered.

"Oh, I could think of a lot more things that would sum up Airachnid," Arcee hissed.

"We'll compare notes, I'm sure there's enough hate for that nasty eight-legger to go around." Starscream smiled at Arcee.

"Wait, young mech, what did Airachnid mean, backup is coming?" Megatronous asked.

STV-3 looked at the blind gladiator, glitched and fell over.

"Hey, Steve, you with us, buddy?" Sideswipe said, nudging the offline Vehicon.

"I'm missing something here..." Megatronus said frowning. "I heard someone glitch."

"Don't think too much on it. We'll wake him up in a bit." Magnus said. But Megatronus ignored the blue and white mech, going over to STV-3 and poking him.

"Is he dead?" The blind mech whispered. The others just chuckled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We're still no closer to getting this thing to work," Ratchet groused, tossing the failed visor to side.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm," Starscream hummed, staring at the datapads in front of him. "There has to be something we're missing."

"Besides proper supplies and equipment, I couldn't begin to imagine what," the medic snarked.

Starscream was about to snap back when Magnus entered the medbay area.

"It's late, Star, start over again tomorrow."

Tucking the datapads into his subspace, the Seeker followed his mate from the main room.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at Ratchet. "You'll get it, Hatchet," Sideswipe said.

"Don't call me that," the medic tossed a wrench at the red frontliner who ducked behind his brother, blowing kisses at Ratchet, who huffed but smirked.

"Come on, let's get you back to your room before the moron gets us beaned," Sunstreaker said to Megatronous.

"Go to your mate, youngling. I'll be fine," Megatronous said.

Sunstreaker was about to argue when he saw Bulkhead fidgeting by the entrance to the main room. Narrowing his optics he approached the Wrecker.

"His spark was literally broken before. It nearly killed him. If you're responsible for it happening again I WILL END YOU." The threat hung heavy between the two.

To his credit Bulkhead didn't back down. He locked optics with Sunstreaker. Their gazes narrowed with unspoken threats.

"Easy, you. I may be blind I can see the Wrecker has good intentions," Megatronous said to the agitated Sunstreaker. "I know you are concerned, but trust your old friend."

Sunstreaker finally relented and gave a curt nod. Turning, he stalked in the opposite direction from the main room, Sideswipe hustling catch up.

Prowl was waiting outside their room as they approached.

"Something is troubling you," he said unnecessarily to his golden mate.

Sunstreaker grunted as he stomped into their room, fists clenched. Prowl's gaze flitted between his mates, Sideswipe spoke first.

"Bulkhead has designs on Megatronous."

"Yes, that has been very obvious from the beginning, and you are concerned, as a good friend would be." Prowl embraced Sunstreaker from behind.

It wasn't as easy for him to say what he was thinking and feeling. He wasn't Sideswipe. Words never came easy to Sunstreaker. He pushed his emotions, concerns and frustrations through the bond to his mates.

They winced at the frontliner's feelings of failure, inadequacy and self loathing at Megatronous' suffering and Sunstreaker's own lack of action at the time.

"You did not know," Prowl offered.

"I should have."

I should have, not we should have. Since Sunstreaker wasn't as social and outgoing he deemed himself more of a guardian since he could not easily engage with those around him. He had to prove to Sideswipe and those he cared about how he felt; it was just too hard to tell them.

It would do no good to argue with the younger twin. His processor was set, but both Prowl and Sideswipe knew how to reach him.

"Sideswipe, was it was Megatronous said? Would your owner have done away with you both in a death match if you interfered with their plans?"

"Probably, neither Soundwave, or Megatronous' owners would have risked their biggest commodities against us. Together we were unbeatable and a huge draw. The crowds were never as big as when we fought individually."

Sunstreaker's ridged stance eased a bit.

"How many gladiators followed the clone?" You knew better, you knew something was wrong.

"All but two." We wouldn't kill the innocent. We were better than that. We didn't know why Megatronous changed, but we wouldn't follow.

A shaky, strained sigh exited Sunstreaker.

"We shall watch the progression of Megatronous and Bulkhead's relationship and deal with any concerns as they arise."

Sunstreaker slumped in Prowl's hold. Turning he embraced the former Enforcer and tugged his brother in close. "Love you both," he muttered into Side's neck cables.


	19. Chapter 19

"I take it progress on the visor is not going well," Magnus said as he and Starscream entered their room.

"No. I'm trying to create a compound that will work but trying to meld Cybertronian technology with material indigenous to this planet is proving most difficult. I'm sure the Nemesis has what we need, but there will be no returning there any time soon.

"I never should have left. I should have stayed in command and not delegated to Predaking." It had surprised everyone but Magnus that Starscream had willingly given command to the Predacon. His mate knew that Starscream never truly wanted to lead. The Seeker hadn't wanted Megatron leading the Decepticons to their doom, that's all.

"The sparklings and I needed you, and had you been aboard the Nemesis when Airachnid arrived you may very well have been killed. Where would our sparklings be then?"

Magnus cool logic, irked Starscream, but he knew his mate was right. Given the damage Predaking had suffered, there would have been no way the slight Seeker would have withstood a full assault from Airachnid and her Insecticons.

"Of course Shockwave has been no help. He spends all his time sucking down fortified energon and drifting in and out of recharge. As much as I loathe the mech he really does want to keep the sparkling."

"He's said so?"

"No, but when he's online and actually working his optic dims and his focus drifts inward."

"I have to say I'm impressed. Only you could read the emotions of the single most unemotional mech simply by watching his optic." Magnus embraced and kissed his mate.

Starscream returned the kiss and bite Magnus' lip. "Slagger."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You'll be okay, just rest and heal." Psi-boss stroked Predking's side. The large beastformer was resting is an empty storage room.

"You're very concerned for the Predacon," STV-3 remarked, from his seat on his berth against the wall.

"He is my carrier's creation. That makes the Predacon and I kin, STV-3" she answered. "Why didn't you join Airachnid when she took command?"

"She's scary, and I've served Megatron," STV-3 shuddered. "and you can call me Steve."

"Odd organic name Sideswipe gave you."

"From what I gather, odd is Sideswipe's specialty. Besides, I like the name. Who wants to spend their lifecycle being a number?"

"Indeed." Psi-boss suddenly became self conscious. "I should go and let you both rest."

"Come back whenever you want," Steve said walking her out, and squeezing her servo before she left.

He leaned against the closed door. "Dumb move, Steve. She's Shockwave's creation, considers Prime her sire and is my kin."

Predaking was watching the Vehicon with one intense yellow optic.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Still-" Steve shrugged.

"Just let me be there when you tell mom and dad you want to date their daughter."

"Shouldn't you be recharging or something?" Steve groused and returned to his berth.

A deep chuckle came from the Predacon.


	20. Chapter 20

"You really do care about those twins, don't you?" Wheeljack asked as he and Ratchet entered their room.

"I do."

"Were you guys-never mind," the Wrecker broke off, turning away from his mate.

"Wheeljack." Ratchet grabbed his servo, tugging him back. "Were the twins and I lovers? Yes, millennia ago. Do I love them, yes, I will always love those two brave, idiotic fools. But not as I love you. You are the very pulse of my spark.

"And believe me when I tell you nothing and no one could pry those two from Prowl. The trust few, and for them to give their sparks to Prowl tells anyone how true the depths of their feelings are towards him."

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Sparkbond?" Wheeljack's own spark throbbed in his chestplates.

Ratchet stared into his optics as a heavy silence stretched between them.

"It's okay, I didn't-"

Ratchet silenced the Wrecker with a soft kiss.

"Are you sure you want me forever?"

"And longer."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A knock brought Shockwave from his berth. Opening his door he saw Magnus standing there.

"You will keep the sparkling. It is more than obvious to Starscream that you want it."

Shockwave was about to argue but hesitated. "I am glad. Truly." Shockwave said and nodded as Magnus turned and left.

"Are you really?" Optimus asked from where he was standing.

"Yes. Creating an adult is one thing. Nurturing a sparkling is not something I am comfortable with but I do want one. Would I be right in assuming you have been hoping to be sire to a sparkling?"

"Yes, but I did not want to influence you or Starscream and Magnus."

"You really need to stop being so selfless."

"Comes with the Matrix."

"Not entirely true, Sentinel had the Matrix and was as selfish as a mech could be."

"The difference is Sentinel took the Matrix for himself, I was given the Matrix. It never connected with Sentinel, was never a part of him. It never chose him. He only carried it."

"Perhaps one day when the war is a distant memory I will be able to study the Matrix," Shockwave mumbled as his optic dimmed in recharge.

"Perhaps."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Please do not think ill of my friend for his outburst. Trust is not something easily found for those in the Pit and even less for slaves. You will have to prove to them they can trust you and your intentions."

"You trust me and my intentions, though," Bulkhead said, walking Megatronous into the former gladiator's room.

"Yes, but they spent millions of vorns believing this closest friend and caregiver became a murderous psychopath who destroyed their world," Megatronous said, taking a seat on his berth. "Their trust is understandably harder to earn."

"I should go," Bulkhead said, hesitating.

"You don't have to."

"Sunstreaker will pummel me and I'm sure Sideswipe will help."

Megatronous laughed "Have you so little faith in me to think I'd allow that?"

"No, but even you have to admit, those mechs are scary."

"They are that, but you can still stay."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It's a good thing you decided to move him here," Prowl said to Steve looking at the dead clone. "Had he been in the Nemesis brig, Knockout would have probably found away to bring him out of stasis."

"Credit goes to Predaking. I don't think he was comfortable having Megatron on the ship. He didn't like feeling as though his loyalties were divided between his creator and leader."

"Understandable," Optimus said, but kept his gaze on Prowl. As unreadable as ever, his SIC was obviously deep in thought, but about what, the leader had no idea. "Something is concerning you Prowl?"

"Always. We need to talk to Starscream and Shockwave. Steve, I'll want you present as well," Prowl said, turning sharply and returning to main room.

The Vehicon looked up at Optimus, seeking confirmation from the Prime.

"You'll get used to Prowl."

"I doubt it," the Vehicon muttered, causing Prime to laugh.

Everyone was in the main room, broken up in small groups.

"Starscream, Shockwave, who would Airachnid, Knockout and Breakdown consider allies?" Prowl asked without preamble.

A little surprised at the SIC's take charge demeanor Starscream looked at Prime, who by all appearances was fine with Prowl taking the lead.

"Airachnid, no one. Knockout and Breakdown, only each other. Breakdown is the only survivor of his gesalt. Knockout took the brute under his wing. I would venture to say Knockout has his loyalty first, and Megatron had it second," Starscream answered."

"I would have to agree with Starscream. Airachnid made no friends among the Decepticons," Shockwave answered.

"We need to get back-" Prowl drifted off, his gaze becoming unfocused for nearly a minute. Then his optics surged. "Ratchet, I need a groundbridge. Sides, Sunny with me."

Ratchet looked from Prowl to Optimus, back to Prowl. Optimus shrugged and waved his hand. Opening the groundbridge, Prowl tore through it, the twins hot on his bumper.

"I'll get used to him?" Steve looked at Optimus.

"I'm kind of used to him," Optimus returned.

I'm not. Psi-boss shook her helm.

"Here's a question. Who had more mechs transfer out of their command, Magnus or Prowl?" Smokescreen asked.

"Six left the Wreckers when I took command," Magnus answered honestly.

"I have no idea how many mechs transferred because of Prowl. It's not as though any listed him or being scared energonless of him as their reason for leaving," Optimus said.

:: I have nothing but respect for Prowl, but he scares me strutless.:: Bee beeped.

"Is he really that bad?" Smokescreen asked.

"YES." Ratchet, Optimus and Bee answered.

Within minutes, Prowl called for a return groundbridge. He led the way with another mech's altmode in between him the twins.

Returning to root mode, a black spiky mech similar in build to Prowl surveyed the scene. A vicious sneer etched on his faceplates.

"Seriously, brother, this is the best you've got? I think it's safe to say, you are fragged, mightly."

"Thank you for that tactical assessment, Barricade," Prowl replied dryly.

"Cade, it's good to see you again," Starscream said to the Special Ops mech.

"You too, Star. Somehow I'm not surprised you and I have made it this far." Narrowing his four optics he stared long and hard at Megatronous. "You're not Megatron."

"No, youngling, I am Megatronous. Your former leader was my clone."

"Makes as much sense as anything else in the Primus forsaken war."

"Brother? Prowl, care to explain?" Optimus asked.

"Barricade is my half-brother. We have the same carrier. He is five vorns older than I am.

"We were Enforcers together back in Praxus. He left the force and Praxus and ultimately joined the 'Cons. He hailed me over my old Enforcer channel. Only Enforcers can access it, even a telepath couldn't. That's how come I had no doubt it was him."

"This explains the 'Capture, Not Kill' order you had on Barricade," Prime said with a smirk.

"Family relation had nothing to do with it. Barricade has been an interrogator and Special Ops, he was certain to have vital information," Prowl said, wings high and tight.

"I dunno, little brother, sounds like a stretch to me," Barricade snarked.

"Hardly, you would have been interrogated until you provided the intelligence we needed and then you would have been confined until you smartened up and left the Decepticons," Prowl countered.

"Most ruthless Autobot to wear the brand," Starscream pseudo whispered.

"If you wanted me to switch sides that bad, Prowl, you should have asked," Barricade said, ignoring the Seeker.

"I could have shot you."

"You did shoot me, twice in fact."

"And yet, here you stand, so obviously I didn't mean it."

"Somehow this is and isn't exactly how I would have expected a Prowl family reunion to be," Ratchet deadpanned.

Arcee and Bumblebee tried to discreetly cover their giggles. Psi-boss and Steve laughed out loud as did Optimus.

"Perhaps you should tell Optimus, what you told me," Prowl said, wearing his dignity like a cloak of armor.

"Airachnid's backup has arrived."

"Do we want to know?" Wheeljack asked.

"The Combaticons and some crazy afted slagger calling himself Galvatron," Barricade answered. "Never seen or heard of the mech before, but he makes Vortex look sane, and I have NEVER encountered anyone crazier than Vortex."

All optics turned toward Megatronous.

"Did they make another clone of you?" Sideswipe asked.

"Not that I knew of, but then-"

"You were in stasis," Optimus finished.

Megatronous dropped his helm into his servo. "What have I done?"

"Not a thing, old friend. It's what did your former owner do?" Optimus soothed.

"Combaticons," Starscream hissed, the derision thick in his vocals. "Loonies, the lot of them."

"Megatron had slave coding placed in them when they rebelled. And I must say, that coding I did not mind implanting," Shockwave added. "Still, I can't really see Airachnid joining forces with them. Given her nature, I can't imagine her sharing power."

"She's not leading, Galvatron is. Airachnid is his second, and they seem to be well-" Barricade made a face.

"Ugh," Starscream shuddered.

"Exactly."

"Barricade, while I appreciate this information, why switch sides now?"

The former Enforcer stared at Prime for a moment. "Fair question. I received Soundwave's hail. All Cons were to report to Earth for the final assault on the Autobots. I show up, Megatron is dead, Soundwave is dead and this Galvatron and Airachnid are running the show. They got the bugs following the spider, Knockout, Breakdown, Vehicons, and Combaticons following Galvatron.

"I know the Combaticons and Airachnid. Vortex, the spider and I were all interrogators at one time. Those two were the reason I switched into offworld Special Ops. Sickest of the sick they were, or rather, are. When there were no Autobot prisoners, they would grab any random low ranking Con and torture him to death for fun. And I do mean fun. They would laugh, pose and take image captures.

"I've seen some Pit Spawned scrap in this war and nothing compares to those two twisted slaggers. Knowing she's swapping cables with that Galvatron told me all I needed to know about him. I volunteered for some recon, pinged my brother and fortunately he was here to answer.

"I choose the 'Con because I hated the way Cybertron was going and the Council's inaction and complacency. I choose the wrong side to do the right thing. I will now make my final stand in this war."He said with a nod to his brother.

No one knew what say. The revelations about how twisted Airachnid and Vortex were sat heavy in the air. Arcee's plating rattled in her distress. Bee gently stroked her winglets, hoping to calm her.

"Tailgate," she whispered, her vocals raw.

"Megatronous, would you be able to sense Galvatron if he is your clone?"

"I believe so."

"Who says he is Megatronous' clone?" It was Sunstreaker who posed the question. "Who's to say Galvatron isn't the clone's split spark twin? Think about it. Taking one piece of Megatronous' spark almost offlined him. What if his owner split that spark in two? Split sparks who are not together for long periods of time go mad."

"Combine that with corrupted coding and it would explain a great deal about the clone," Prime said, rubbing his optic ridge.

"It would also explain why the Combaticons are following Galvatron. The coding would recognize the spark signature," Shockwave offered.

"Splitting the spark would have been dangerous but not impossible," Ratchet added. "And since Megatronous' owners cared little about the damage taking the initial spark piece caused. They may have been willing to take the risk. After all, if it failed they still had the original donor to take another piece from."

"Barricade, I want you to work with Prowl and Starscream. Prowl, we need a plan of attack. We need to strike before this Galvatron does. There is no telling what he may do, or who his target might be.

"If he launches an attack on the people of this planet, they will have no chance. I will not let Earth fall to Galvatron like Cybertron fell to Megatron," Prime said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They listened. They waited.

"Should we help them in this, Clamp?" Silence. The small seeker have a wicked smile and an insane giggle as the silent bulky flier next to him nodded silently. The seeker contacted the Autobot base with a strange giggle. "Hello little Autobots~! You want some help?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Unidentified contact, state your desgination and faction," Ratchet snapped, on edge from the strange message.

"Raider and Clamp, neutral Seekers at your service."

All optics turned to Starscream, who shrugged and shook his helm.

"State your aeries," Starscream said.

"Oh and who wants to know?" the voice cackled.

"Your Winglord."

"Nuh, uh, Winglord's dead."

"Simpleton," Starscream snapped.

"Neutral Seekers Raider and Clamp we will meet you at these coordinates. "

"Oh, and who are you?"

"Optimus Prime."

"So you've got the Prime and the Winglord on your side?"

"No, I'm really dead. It's my disembodied voice talking to you and he's not the Prime, he's cleaning bot," Starscream drawled.

Barricade stifled a chuckle.

"Oh, for the love of. Raider and Clamp, you will be met at the aforementioned coordinates, or go rot in the Pit," Ratchet snapped and cut the comm.

"And you think Prowl is scary," Psi-boss whispered to Steve.

"These Autobots are slagging nutjobs. How is Primus' core did the war drag on so long?" Steve asked

"Your leader was a bigger nutjob," Sideswipe answered.

"So who's going to meet the crazy fliers?" Wheeljack asked.

"I will, Starscream, Barricade, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, you will accompany me," Optimus answered. "Ratchet, you and Wheeljack have medbay on standby in case they require medical attention."

"Oh, I can guarantee at least one of them will if that impudent little whelp mouths off again," Starscream said.

"Sire, I want to come along. I will be able to read them if need be," Psi-boss said.

Barricade raised an optic ridge at the young Seeker. "Oh, goody, another telepath."

"I never read anyone here nor would I."

"It's irrelevant to me, Psi-boss, no one gets in my processor."

"What there is of it," Prowl quipped.

"Little brother made a funny." Barricade flicked the edge of one of Prowl's doorwings, eliciting growls from the twins. "And has protective mates, how quaint."

"Enough," Optimus said, his tone brooking no argument.

Ratchet fired up the groundbridge and Optimus approached. The others transformed into vehicle mode and followed the leader from the base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well they were rude," Raider whined at Clamp.

The larger Seeker said nothing but his field oozed annoyance at his companion.

"I didn't do anything wrong. Winglord. Indeed. When was the last time we saw a Seeker, and we're supposed to believe that our Winglord just happens to be with the Autobots."

The two arrived at the coordinates as the groundbridge opened. Optimus Prime followed by two sports cars and a police cruiser. A silver Seeker and sleek drone flew overhead, circling before transforming and landing. Despites Clamp's impressive size, he was easily eclipsed by the Prime. Raider stood smaller than Starscream, but taller than Psi-boss. His mouthplates fell open upon seeing Starscream.

Both he and Clamp made an elegant bow.

"Winglord. My apologies. We have seen no other Seekers for vorns, and couldn't believe-" Raider stammered.

Starscream held up a servo. "Your aeries?"

"I'm from the Cloudracer aerie and Clamp is from the Stormchasers."

"Old, and honorable aeries." Starscream nodded. "Optimus Prime leads the Autobots."

Clamp's gaze flicked between their Winglord and leader of the Autobots, his field distressed.

"Do we swear fealty to the Prime or you, Winglord?" Raider asked, equally agitated.

"You are under no obligation to swear fealty to me, unless you choose to join the Autobots. Your Winglord has chosen not to join, but fights as our ally, along with several other former Decepticons."

::Sire, they are not spies, but Raider's processor…well… he's a bit…umm…he's kind of crazy:: Psi-boss finally said over comms.

::Acknowledged. Inform the others over comms.:: Prime ordered and opened the comm. Line to the base.

"Now what brings you to Earth?" Prime continued to the two new Seekers.

Clamp and Raider looked at each other, an unspoken conversation taking place.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Barricade all shifted slightly, battle systems fully online at Psi-boss' information.

"We've come to help fight the Decepticons, to fight Galvatron," Raider finally answered. "Fight Galvatron, bad mech, evil mech."

"So you have encountered him before?" Prime asked.

"Yup, yup yup, he and a nasty spiderbot attacked our aeries' settlement on Revas 9. We were neutral, neutral and they still attacked. Clamp and I are the only survivors." Raider shuffled from pede to pede. Clamp placed a large servo on his shoulder strut and the smaller Seeker settled.

"I see. You are welcome to join us. Understand that for now, your weapons and comms will be offlined."

Clamp stiffened.

"Not our comms. Clamp doesn't talk," Raider said.

"Our medic can take a look at you and possibly help," Prime said to the large Seeker.

Clamp shook his head.

"He can talk, he just doesn't. Leave comms in case he might want to use it," Raider whined.

"When was the last time he used his comm.?" Starscream asked.

"Never has," Raider answered. "But he might want to talk to me someday. You can disable our long range comms. That'll be okay. We don't have anyone to talk to out there, anyway."

"Ratchet, please send a groundbridge."

The swirling green vortex appeared and the expanded group returned to the Autobot base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"My Liege, new Seekers have arrived," Swindle said to Galvatron.

"And they have not contacted us?"

"No, my Liege, by all indications, their communications went to a shielded frequency used by the Autobots."

An angry snarl left the new Decepticon leader. "How dare those traitorous scum? Seekers should join the Decepticons. Find out who they are. I want their helms." Galvatron raged.

"Easy, my Lord," Airachnid purred. "You shall not only have their helms, but everyone of those who opposes you and took your brother from you. I shall go planetside and do a little recon.

"Trust your lieutenant. I haven't failed you yet."

"Of course. Hunt them for me." He drew a servo slowly down Airachnid's backstrut.


	22. Chapter 22

Raider entered the base, hopping on one leg. "Big brother doesn't talk~And sometimes

cannot walk~ But when I'm hurt your sure to burn under his black flames~" He sang, giggling at the rhyme he made. "Did I mention Clamp is my half brother?"

**Did I mention I'm a telepath?**Psi-boss projected to the odd Seeker.

"Ahhh! Strange voice in my helm," Raider screeched. "Clamp, strange femme in my helm." He grabbed onto his larger half brother. 

"Psi-boss," Optimus admonished.

"Sorry, Sire. Raider, it was me, I was teasing, I apologize." Thought she didn't look very sorry.

An angry rumble came from Clamp's turbines.

"Stand down, Seeker," Starscream commanded.

Clamp's gaze flicked between Psi-boss and the Winglord. Raider released Clamp and skittered behind him.

"Don't like femme femme. Don't want her in my helm."

::Well, something needs to be in there besides the vast emptiness of that processor:: she commed the others.

Sunstreaker chuckled while Steve and Sideswipe laughed out loud. Optimus sighed and rubbed his optics ridges.

"If you have all finished your sparkling auditions, we have more important issues at hand," Prowl barked. The others fell silent. Optimus and Ratchet smiled. "Clamp, Raider, present yourselves to our medic, Ratchet, for full exams and weapons and long range comm. Deactivation.

"Psi-boss, you will refrain from teasing the new Seekers.

"Starscream, once Ratchet has finished with the Seekers, get them settled.

"Sideswipe, you and Barricade take your patrol in sector 26. Sunstreaker, you and Steve are on patrol on sector 19. Bee, and Arcee, sector 31. Comm immediately if you find anything remotely out of the ordinary."

His orders given, Prowl didn't bother to wait to see if they were followed. He turned to Optimus who left the main room, his Second at his heel.

The pairs left for patrol while the new Seekers shuffled over to Ratchet and Wheeljack, Starscream and Magnus staying on the edge of the medical area.

"Can you trust them?" Magnus asked.

"I believe so. I know of their aeries. They were good, loyal Seekers but disinclined politically and chose neutrality. By their own account it did not save them."

"I'm going to talk with Prowl and Prime. I may not being able to fight but I am still a tactician and need to be involved with planning."

"Have you had your fortified energon?" Starscream ran a gentle servo down Magnus' chestplates.

"I have and have an extra in my subspace."

"Seeker and a grounder. Seeker and a grounder. Seeker and owww" a loud clang sounded ending Raider's teasing. Clamp's turbines began to rumble as black flames licked up his arms.

Another loud clang silenced the rumbling and the flames abruptly snuffed.

"Never annoy or challenge me in my own medbay," Ratchet growled.

"Wrench to the helm. Wrench to the helm," Starscream sing-songed with a chuckle, as Magnus shook his helm and left the medbay.

"These new Seekers may be able to provide us with much needed intel on this Galvatron," Prowl said, as he followed Prime into his office.

"Indeed, but I am concerned about Raider's lack of stability."

A knock at the door halted the conversation.

"Magnus," Optimus said, opening the door.

"Sir, I want to help in planning."

Optimus stepped back welcoming the second tactician.

"Magnus, "Prowl said formally.

"Prowl." The large mech seated himself on the floor, stretching his legs before him. "This planet is not geared to beings of our size."

"No, but we manage. Do you need anything?" Optimus inquired.

"No, Sir, I'm fine."

"Do you think Starscream will be able to get pertinent information from those Seekers?" Prowl asked directly.

"I think it will be difficult. Raider is rather twitchy and unstable. I believe Psi-boss may be our best hope for that."

"No, I will not have her delving into processors," Optimus objected.

"She did it with Megatronous and was successful. I see no reason to object now," Prowl countered.

"Megatronous agreed and was capable of understanding what Psi-boss was going to do. Raider may very well be unable to understand the full implications of what Psi-boss can do."

"So."

Optimus looked at Prowl aghast.

"Prowl-"

"Prowl's right, Sir. Barricade has been able to provide us with information about Airachnid, but we know nothing about Galvatron. Information is far more important at this point than worrying about one upset, semi looney Seeker and his selectively mute sibling," Magnus countered.

Optimus looked between his two lieutenants. Both were calm and stoic.

"Perhaps have Megatronous speak to Raider about what it is Psi-boss needs to do. As one who had his processor scanned, he may be able to reassure him," Prowl offered.

"That may work," Optimus said. "The bigger issue is how are we going to find the Nemesis through its shielding."


	23. Chapter 23

"So, you, your twin and baby brother, huh," Barricade said to Sideswipe.

"Yup." The answer was curt and clipped.

"Easy, mech. Just making conversation. Would you rather I bring up your time in the Pits?" Barricade goaded.

Sideswipe transformed and Barricade had to skid to a stop to avoid slamming into the former gladiator.

"What's your problem?" he growled and slammed his fist into Barricade's hood, leaving sizable dent.

The former Decepticon snarled, transformed and tackled Sideswipe, pounding whatever part he could hit. Metal screeched and dented as the two warriors fought viciously.

"Well, well, Barricade, what have you caught?"

The cold, acidic tone of Airachnid drew both mechs up short.

Barricade immediately hailed Prowl on the old Enforcer channel.

::Airachnid's here! Tell your mate to trust me, no matter what.:: He kept the comm open relaying the events to Prowl.

Sideswipe froze a panicked message from Prowl filled his spark. ~ _Trust Barricade.~_

"What are you doing here, Airachnid? Shouldn't you be keeping Galvatron's berth warm?" Barricade pulled Sideswipe up and to his side by the back of his neck.

His instincts screaming to fight, Sideswipe forced himself to remain still.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your superior?" the eight-legger drawled, several of her extra appendages clicking dangerously.

"I'm not talking to a superior, I'm talking to you." his four optics glowed angrily.

"You always were a nasty, hate-filled-"

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Now what are you doing interfering in my recon?"

Sideswipe twisted in Barricade's grasps and the former Enforcer slammed his fist into the red mech's shoulder. The hit sounding and looking worse than it worse, given the frontliner's dense armor.

"Swindle picked up a Seeker's signal. It went to a shielded signal, and it wasn't ours."

"Aww, you missed out on chance for a date," Sideswipe quipped.

Looking between the two dented mechs Airachnid shot a web around Sideswipe immobilizing him and sealing his mouth.

Barricade snapped his spiked melee weapon at the spiderbot. "Never touch my toys. You think you would have remembered. Tell me, how are the legs?"

Airachnid hissed and Barricade's melee weapons spun dangerously.

"Watch it, spider. Now, go find your missing Seeker and leave me to my work."

Airachnid tilted her helm, narrowed her optics and then smirked.

An icy chill ran down Sideswipe and Barricade's spinal struts.

"Lord Galvatron is awaiting your return, he can't wait to see your prize." And with that the swirling green vortex of a groundbridge appeared and a squadron of Insections rushed through. "Your escort has arrived." With those parting words Airachnid transformed to her helicopter mode and flew off.

::Go with the Insections and keep my mate safe.::

~ _Keep the bond open, we'll find you that way and remember, no matter what, trust Barricade Love you.~_ Prowl pushed through the bond to Sideswipe, who pushed as much love as he could back to his two mates.

"Barricade is taking Sideswipe to the Nemesis with a group of Insecticons. Raider, you will allow Psi-boss to scan your processor for what you know about Galvatron, or I will offline you and hook your processor into a scanner to read it myself," Prowl ordered, his doorwings high tight and rigid.

The skittish Seeker looked at the telepath and began clicking in distressed Seeker cant, as he hid behind Clamp.

"NOW!" Prowl bellowed.

"Prowl," Optimus said soothingly.

"What Optimus. My mate and brother are now with some mad mech we know nothing about, and what we know about Airachnid and Vortex is hardly settling my circuits. For all we know, all that is keeping them alive is Galvatron believing Barricade is still a loyal Decepticon." Prowl's renowned control was slipping as his wings began trembling.

Sunstreaker held his mate tight from behind and pushed into the bond. ~ _They'll survive, we can feel him through the bond. H_ e's _there. He's with us_. ' _Cade will keep him safe.~_

Prowl leaned back into Sunstreaker, drawing his strength from his present mate. His doorwings were shaking so violently they clatter against Sunstreaker's pristine armor. "I can't lose either of you. It will be the end of me. You two are all that I am."

Megatronous held his large servo out to the small Seeker. "Sit with me. Psi-boss scanned me. She will only look at what she needs to see, the memories will not be pleasant but we are all here with you.

"What your memories hold may very well be the undoing of Galvatron."

Clamp stepped forward and pushed Raider into the former gladitor's arms, then walked up to Psi-boss. He sat in front of her and nodded.

She closed her optics and began.


	24. Chapter 24

"So, you have captured an Autobot," Onslaught said as Barricade and the still bound Sideswipe emerged through the ground bridge.

"No, I've brought home my future bondmate. Get outta my way, Onslaught. Don't you have to sparkling sit your gesalt?

"And if you bugs want to come out of recharge tomorrow without your sparks, follow me for one more step."

The Insections hesitated and then wandered off down the passageway.

"Still such a charmer. No wonder why Vortex missed you when you transferred to Special Ops."

Barricade pushed past the tactician and made his way to the Command Center, his claws picking at the webbing securing Sideswipe. Onslaught followed a cautious distance behind.

It seemed vorns had done little to improve the ex Enforcer's demeanor. He was nastier and probably deadlier than ever. Onslaught hadn't survived with his gesalt intact this long because he was stupid.

"My Liege," Barricade said with a tilt of his helm.

"So Barricade, you finally return. You should have been back solar cycles ago," Galvatron yelled.

"Apologizes, my Liege. I have spent millennia working alone-"

"'S cuz you killed your partner," Brawl piped up from his place in front of the monitors.

"WHAT? You killed a fellow Decepticon?" Galvatron roared as Brawl chuckled.

"No, my Liege, my partner was one of Soundwave's creations. No Decepticon would be stupid enough to offline one of Soundwave's creations. Well, Brawl perhaps. His processor functions at the most basic level. Life function and minimal speaking ability, little no higher intelligence function.

"My partner, Frenzy, offlined at the death of his split spark twin, Rumble."

Brawl snarled at the insult but Galvatron paused, long enough for the tankformer to begin to worry. Onslaught sent his gesaltmate a comm to settle down and say nothing else.

"If my brother trusted you with one of his most loyal Decepticon's creations, I too shall trust you. Who is this Autobot? What has he told you?" The new Decepticon leader demanded.

"His designation is Sideswipe, Autobot frontliner. Your _lieutenant_ happened upon us before Sideswipe and I could have a proper conversation." Galvatron missed the derision in Barricade's tone when he spoke of Airachnid. Onslaught did not.

"Very well, Onslaught, comm Vortex. Tell him we have a guest for him."

"With all due respect, my Liege. I was an Enforcer before the war and an interrogator before I went into Special Ops. It has been so very long since I have been able to sit down with a mech and have a _one on one_ conversation." The maliciousness of Barricade's tone sent an involuntary shiver down Sideswipe's spinal strut.

Galvatron invented sharply and snarled. "Very well, Barricade. You may have as long a conversation with this Autobot as you wish. Tell me before you go. Did you serve in any other capacity for my brother?"

"When I joined intially I was a shock trooper until Megatron learned I had been an Enforcer. It was then that he personally transferred me to interrogator. Vorns later I requested a transfer to Special Ops."

"Why transfer if my brother wanted you as his interrogator?"

"In Special Ops no one hears your enemy scream." Four red optics glittered with malevolent glee.

"No wonder my brother favored you." Galvatron laughed and dismissed Barricade with a wave.

He nodded his helm and dragged Sideswipe out behind him.

"Tell me, Onslaught, do you trust Barricade?"

The tactician thought about the question before he answered.

"I trust no one but my gesaltmates, my Liege, which is why we are all here today. That said, I have no reason to believe Barricade is anything other than the same vicious, cruel, miserable, fragger he's always been.

"Voretx and Airachnid worked with him while he was an interrogator. Vortex said he was quick and efficient at his work, never drew an interrogation out. As an interrogator he provided the Decepticons with important information.

"As a Special Ops agent, I could not say. I will say this, he did have the bearings to return and present Soundwave his offlined creation's husk.

"Perhaps you should speak with Airachnid about him." Onslaught knew saying that was a calculated risk. As unstable as Megatron had been, Galvatron was far worse, and where Airachnid was concerned; he was positively volatile.

"Yes. Brawl, comm Airachnid."

::Yes, my Lord:: she purred.

::Do you trust Barricade?:: 

::If I didn't, I would have sent just his helm through the groundbridge for you. I just don't like him. He once broke off three of my legs.:: The pout and smirk were evident in her vocals. ::If that is all, my Liege, I must continue my hunt.:: She cut the comm.

Galvatron's bellow echoed though the command center as he stormed out.

"Brawl, activate the feed to the brig." This was something Onslaught did not want to miss.


	25. Chapter 25

"Is your bond with Prowl open?" Barricade asked in a whisper, walking Sideswipe into one of the detention cells and ripping off the last of Airachnid's web.

Sideswipe just nodded.

"Get comfortable, Autobot. You and I are going to be spending a lot of time together. "

Sideswipe kicked at Barricade who nimbly jumped aside. "Tut, tut, such a lack of manners. Is that what your Prime teaches you, or maybe you learned how to be so rude from your loathsome Second in Command."

Before Sideswipe could respond Galvatron stormed into the cell. He grabbed Barricade by the back of his neck and threw him face first against the far wall. The ex Enforcer landed on the floor with a sickening thud and grinding metal. Galvatron walked over and jammed his knee in Barricade's backplating in between his doorwings.

"Aaargghh, my Liege, what?" he gasped, energon pouring from his faceplates.

"SILENCE!" Grabbing Barricade's left servo, the Decepticon leader wrenched three digits back and twisted each one until they snapped off, as Barricade howled in pain.

Sideswipe stood, chained to the wall in stunned, shocked silence, relaying the entire scene to Prowl and Sunstreaker across the bond. Their shocked revulsion matched his.

"Now you know how my Airachnid felt when you snapped her legs off!" Galvatron raged.

"My Liege, that was millions of vorns ago. Even before Sentinel offlined," Barricade explained. "She killed an important-"

"NO EXCUSES!" Galvatron was slamming Barricade's wounded servo into the ground.

"You're right, my Liege, I was wrong," Barricade spluttered.

"Yes, you were, at least you admit it." Apparently pleased by the admission, Galvatron removed his knee from Barricade's backplate and stood. "Remember that."

Turning to leave, the Decepticon warlord only now seemed to realize Sideswipe was there. He slammed his fist into the frontliner's face and stalked from the cell.

"I hate that bitch," Barricade wheezed as he sat up and picked up severed fingers. Standing he approached the dazed prisoner.

Using one of his own severed digits, Barricade lifted Sideswipe's chin until they were staring optic to optic. "Once these are put back on, I will return."

Shaking his helm to clear his processor, Sideswipe stared back. "I'll just send a quick comm to Sunstreaker telling him not to hold dinner for me."

"You do that." Barricade left the cell and locked it, taking the locking key with him.

In the Command Center Onlaught and Brawl shut the feed from the brig down. Sideswipe wasn't going anywhere.

"Ons, Galvatron's crazy," Brawl muttered. "He makes Megatron look sane."

"We must obey, we have no choice."

He opened a comm to his gesaltmates ::You will obey Airachnid and tread carefully around her. Never speak out of line and always give in to what she says.::

::Frag that, I hate that bitch:: Vortex barked.

::Brawl is sending you all a video feed. And this is for an offense Barricade committed before Galvatron even knew Airachnid existed.::

::Son of a-fine we'll do what you say, but I still hate that bitch.:: Vortex cut the comm.

::Don't we all.:: Blastoff answered before he cut the comm..

Swindle never bothered to reply. The conmech was too smart to even consider crossing Airachnid, he wisely feared the spider and Galvatron.

""Knockout, put these back on, now," Barricade commanded as he stalked into Medbay.

"Why, Barricade, how nice to see you amongst us once again. Do come in," the medic drawled, sarcasm lacing every word.

"Don't make me mess up your pretty paint. FIX. NOW. "

"Breakdown," Knockout pointed to the welder and other tools he would need.

Barricade sat on the medical berth, his four red optics glittering with silent rage.

"So who did you slag off?" Knockout asked, as he began slowly reattaching the severed digits.

"Lord Galvatron. Apparently Airachnid is still harboring a grudge about the legs I snapped off."

"But that was millions of vorns ago," Knockout said, his shock evident.

"That is was."

"I will consider myself forewarned. "

"I don't like her, she's mean and the extra legs are creepy," Breakdown muttered, as he shuffled around the berth.

Knockout just snorted in agreement.

"I'm going to need to refill my supplies from your stores. I spend too much time planetside to be caught without enough medical supplies, and it's a waste of energon for me to come back for every lasershot and dagger wound and organic based rust," Barricade said conversationally.

"You forgot the magic word."

"Dismemberment." Barricade fired up his bladed close range melee weapon.

"And to think no 'Con has snapped you up and bonded with you," Knockout quipped, bravado masking his nervousness. "Help yourself to what you need."

"I plan to."


	26. Chapter 26

Clamp sat unmoving in front of Psi-boss while Raider chirped and clicked nervously in Megatronous' arms. Starscream soothed the skittish mech in Seeker Cant.

Clamp and Raider's past spooled before Psi-boss. A small but thriving community of neutral Seekers happily living on Revas 9. The planet was half organic, half mechanical.

A very young Raider was shrieking and chirping happily as he flew with his Sires. A deep melodic laugh joined in.

"Easy you two, we have all cycle, you don't want to wear yourselves out." A dark grey Seeker said.

"We won't, Sire," Clamp answered. The two Seekerlings flew upwards.

The scene shifted to Clamp and Raider screeching in fear as explosions caused debris to rain down on them. The same large grey Seeker threw himself on top of them, Clamp nestling Raider under himself. Their Sire grunted as a pede slammed down on his wing.

"Swear allegiance to Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons and Ruler of the Universe," the mech bellowed.

"We have only sworn allegiance to our Winglord," the grey Seeker gasped.

"He has sworn allegiance to my Lord and brother."

"And we have left. War is not our way. We are neutral."

"You are dead."

A blast from a fusion cannon burned through the larger Seeker and singed Clamp's wings. He bit his own servo to keep from crying out in pain. His other servo muffling Raider. If this mad mech knew they were they, they would die next.

"You will all swear allegiance to the mighty Megatron or you will all perish!"

Psi-boss felt herself peeking out from the smoldering remains of the adult Seeker, the vision before her one of terror and death. A purple mech stomping across the fallen, blasting all he encountered, Seekerlets and Seekers alike. He spared no one. All fell before his rage.

When she pulled back , Psi-boss gently ran a servo down Clamp's cheekstrut and smiled.

"He saved you both, and you saved Raider."

Clamp only nodded, his vents wheezing with stress.

"Come now, youngling, we'll get you some fortified energon," Megatronous, gathered Clamp along with Raider and carried the two from the main hall, Bulkhead leading the way.

::Tell me everything Psi-boss tells you.:: he commed Optimus.

::Of course, old friend.::

"Not younglings," Raider weakly protested.

"All of you here are younglings to one of my age," Megatronous laughed as they disappeared down the hallway.

"I'm going to kill that lunatic," Psi-boss hissed and relayed all that she had seen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

"Well, well, if it isn't a pretty little Autobot," Vortex sneered as he entered Sideswipe's cell.

"You're going to frag off Barricade if you spoil his fun," Sideswipe replied, in a bored tone.

"Like I care what that Pit spawned slagger thinks. He can rust in the Pit for all I care. It's been a long time since I had an Autobot to play with, and I intend to enjoy myself." Vortex removed a case from his subspace, laid it on the table and opened it, a horrifying array of tools were splayed out for Sideswipe to see.

He slammed the bond with his brother and Prowl closed. He would not let them feel what was about to happen. They pounded on the bond, but Sideswipe locked it down tight.

Reverently, the helicopter ghosted his servo across the equipment and settled on a long thin blade with a sharp hook at the end.

"I do so love this one, sharp enough to slice through protoform, thin enough to slip through the slightest seam in any armor." He ran the blade along the seam on Sideswipe's chestplate.

Inches from Sideswipe's helm the whirling blades of Barricade's melee weapon slammed into the wall, sending a shower of metal across both mechs.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch what is mine?" Barricade snarled.

"You weren't here. I want a chance at him," Vortex growled.

"Lord Galvatron said he is mine. Unless you want to challenge the word of our Lord and master. He might welcome your challenge," Barricade said circling around the copter mech. "Given his favoritism of Airachnid, we know he likes rotors. Maybe he'll fancy yours." Barricade ran a sharp claw down one of Vortex's rotor blades. The large mech couldn't contain his shiver.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, 'Tex. You'd like Lord Galvatron favoring you, claiming you as his own, using you as he would." With each taunt, Barricade bent the rotor blade until it snapped, causing Vortex to cry out.

"Get out of this cell. If I ever catch you near my prisoner again, I'll remove your spark. We'll see if Lord Galvatron has need of an incomplete gesalt. Who knows, you may see your gesaltmates in the Pit rather quickly."

Despite Barricade's smaller size, he loomed over Vortex, the copter hissed, picked up his broken rotor blade, grabbed his tools and slunk from the cell.

Barricade kicked the table into the door. The resounding clang hid his muttering to all but Sideswipe. "We've got to get out of here."

Sideswipe blew the bond back open with a wave of relief.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Magnus watched as Starscream, Ratchet and Wheeljack continued their fruitless effort to make a visor for Megatronous. Without the proper Cybertronian materials there was just no way.

Prime Megatronous and Prowl had been holed up plotting and planning for hours. Sunstreaker locked himself away while his mate planned and his brother was a prisoner.

Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Steve and Bulkhead were all out of patrol. Predaking had recovered enough to join them, but Prowl had insisted the large dragonformer remain in base. If the Decepticons believed the Predacon gravely wounded or even offline, why give them information to the contrary.

Clamp growled, glaring the entrance. The black flames came in short, threatening bursts, and he made a low growl. Magnus looked to where the large seeker's optics were and saw nothing out of place. Only one of the human's remote controlled toys in the hall. It moved up to Clamp with a short "beep beep!" and the seeker desperately tried to stomp on it as it drove around his heels.

"Not a toy..." Raider mumbled to no one in particular. After a few more seconds of Clamp's frantic stomping, the toy car drove away from him and morphed into a medium sized Blue and Grey seeker. At the top of his helm were strange blades. His left optic was covered with an old energon-stained bandage and he covered his face with a battle mask similar to Optimus'.

"Ah, the Winglord." The strange seeker said. "I'll bet you want to know my Aeries, right? Well, I'm too tired to tell someone as stuck up as you, Screamy."

"Excuse me?" Starscream said slowly, shocked at the newcomer's words.

"Besides, I wanted to read my book. I haven't been able to read it in a long time. The romantic tension of The story is really getting to me. I really want to know what happens next."

"You insubordinate piece of-!" Starscream started, throwing a punch at the newcomer. The blue mech caught the punch with what seemed to be little to no effort, and twisted the grey seeker's arm hard.

"If you want to fight, I would be happy to oblige. But I'm sorry to say, you won't survive. I'll make you Scream to Primus for death, if only to escape my wrath."

"Let him go!" Magnus said, with tears in his optics.

"You're sparked." It was a statement, not a question. "Eh, fine. But only because I don't want to hear your annoying bawling." He let go of Starscream's arm, and shrugged, pulling out a datapad.

"Who are you?" Starscream growled at the blue mech.

"The name's Copycat. I'm looking for Optimus Prime. Anybot know where he is?" At those words, Optimus, Prowl and Sunstreaker came running in, having heard Starscream's strangled yelps. "Oh, hey Prime. I have a question for you. I heard some creep named Galvatron was running amok, and I was wondering if you wanted someone on the inside for a change."

"How do we know you won't switch over?" Optimus said, narrowing his optics.

""I'm not a traitor, I'm a deserter, remember?" He said, his words dripping with venom. It was clear he was bitter about some sort of accusation made against him. Optimus paused, thinking.

"Very well, Copycat. You may be a spy for us." Optimus said with a sigh. The twinkle in Copycat's optic made it clear he was smiling under his mask. "You will ascertain the location of Barricade and Sideswipe."

"Barricade and Sideswipe, huh?" Copycat shrugged.

"Sideswipe is my brother, so if you value your function, you'll find him. If you don't, I'll kill you and then Optimus won't have to worry if you'll double cross us," Sunstreaker said, stalking towards Copycat.

To the Seeker's credit he held his ground and to everyone's surprise, scanned Sunstreaker. "Wow, mech do you have some thick as scrap armor on you. Must be a frontliner.

"I won't disappoint you, Boss Man."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Galvatron, sir, we have an incoming Transmission from a bot named 'Copycat'. Shall I answer?"

"Yes." Galvatron said with a smile. "Answer it."

"Aloha, Master Galvatron. I was wondering if a little seeker like me could join up with the most powerful leader in the universe." Copycat said, purposefully stroking the insane mech's ego. Galvatron allowed himself a chuckle.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Copycat."

"It isn't flattery Master. I mean every word."

"Hmph. very well, you may join us." He said. "We'll send a groundbridge to you."

"Thank you, Your Excellency~!" the blue mech sang cheerily. Now all he had to do was report back to Optimus, and everything would be great...


	27. Chapter 27

"My Liege, it is good to be here. May I ask about the Autobots?" Copycat asked, entering the Command Center with an elaborate bow.

"We know the Prime is here, as is his two top tactical officers and Medic, two scouts, two Wreckers and some Pit-spawned traitorous Seekers who dared not join us. We also have reason to believe they are harboring my brother's treasonous former Second, Starscream. I want his helm," Galvatron raged.

Copycat hissed. "Traitorous Seekers, all of them. Seekers joined the Decepticons. I swear to you, my Liege, I will find those Seekers who have defamed our wings and present you theirs as a gift."

"My Airachnid is hunting the Seekers as we speak."

"Airachnid? The spiderbot. She's a great hunter, but these are Seekers and Seekers have long and ancient customs and ways. It may be to our advantage for me to have a look around for them as well."

"Yes, you may be of use to my Airachnid. By all means, search for the Seekers but in no way do you hinder or slow my Airachnid down."

"No, my Liege. I will let her hunt her way, and I shall hunt mine. First one to find those pathetic excuses for Seekers comms the other and we have a death party," Copycat said with a malevolent laugh.

"Swindle, comm. Airachnid the plan."

"As you wish, my Lord."

Copycat bowed and left the Command Center. He flew off the Nemesis but circled underneath to an air vent, shapeshifting back to the small toy car. He zipped through the air ducts until he came to the brig. Slipping out of the duct he shapeshifted into Sunstreaker and stalked down the passageway surprising the Vehicons on duty.

He plunged a long sword into the spark of one Vehicon while slamming the other face first into the wall.

"Where is my brother?"

When the Vehicon didn't answer the blade was plunged into his spark.

"Sideswipe!"

"That's not Sunny, but go with it." Sideswipe quickly informed Barricade. The ex Enforcer released Sideswipe's electro cuffs.

"Sunny, Barricade has me in here!"

Copycat followed the yell and was met by Barricade as he exited the cell.

"Well, well, he said his brother would come for him."

"And I have. Get out of the way and you'll live 'Con." 

"Not a chance." Barricade lunged at the fake Sunstreaker, allowing Copycat to use his momentum to throw him further down the passage.

Sideswipe rushed from the cell, as Barricade pursued the two. Vehicons followed Barricade.

"Take the other passage, cut them off, comm for the Insecticons," Barricade ordered.

The Vehicons transformed and cut down an intersecting passage to cut off the escaping Autobots as Insecticons rushed from their section of the ship.

Copycat activated the groundbridge as he and Sideswipe disappeared through the swirling green vortex. Barricade bellowed in rage, transformed and sped into the bridge just before it dissolved. The Vehicons and Inecticons swarmed the area too late.

"Who is going to tell Lord Galvatron about this?" One Vehicon asked. None volunteered.

"Lord Galvatron, an Autobot infiltrated the ship and freed the prisoner. I'm in pursuit. I'm-" Barricade gave a strangled cry and cut the comm with a shrug to his companions.

"Umm, thank you and you're a terrible Sunstreaker, Copycat," Sideswipe said. 

"So you know who I am, that's disappointing," the mech said, shapeshifting back to his Seeker mode.

"Oh, well," Sideswipe said.

"They're waiting for you at base," Copycat said and flew off.

"Kind of a jerk," Barricade said, as he commed for a groundbridge.

The two entered the base and Sideswipe grabbed Prowl and Sunstreaker "Honies, I'm home."

Sunstreaker cuffed his helm and then affectionately nuzzled his brother, as Prowl sank into their embrace and sighed.

"Here, thought you might be able to use this stuff," Barricade said to Ratchet, as he pulled a plethora of medical supplies, minerals and material from his subspace.

Prowl slipped from the twins embrace and grabbed his brother. "You're back. You're safe. You're both safe." Prowl leaned forward his chevron resting against his brother's helm.

Clamp's wings fidgeted nervously as he watched the scene before him. It reminded his so much of his family before the attack. When Raider was a youngling, and Clamp himself had a reason to talk.

"Why...?" he whispered to himself. Hearing his deep, booming voice again was strange. It was his first word in many millenia. He didn't like the feel of it in his mouth, so he remained silent after. Words were not something he considered his anymore. They were foreign objects he could no longer grasp. Maybe one day, he would speak a full sentence again. But that day was not now.

"Clamp? Did you...?" Raider started in shock. Clamp shook his head, giving his brother a confused look. "Nevermind. I thought You said something. I guess not….."


	28. Chapter 28

Clamp's gaze flitted between his half-brother and the half-brothers now nuzzling each other's helms.

"You were injured," Prowl stated.

"It's part of being a 'Con. Knockout repaired the damage." Barricade gave an indifferent shrug.

"You are no 'Con," Prowl retorted, no heat in his words. "Come." He pushed the supplies aside and made Barricade sit on the med berth.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked, as Wheeljack and Starscream sorted through the treasure trove of supplies.

"Galvatron ripped three fingers off his left servo and smashed it into the floor," Prowl answered.

"Do you ever keep your mouthplates closed?" Barricade snapped at Sideswipe.

"In point of fact, I never opened them." Sideswipe stuck his glossa out and blew a raspberry.

"Bond, mouthplates, what's the difference?" Barricade sulked.

Ratchet scanned the servo, opened the plating and made a few minor adjustments to the wires and joints. "All and all, Knockout did a good job."

"He wouldn't have been Megatron's medic if he wasn't any good."

"At this point in the war, having any medic is a luxury," Starscream piped up. "Ohh, this is just what we need." He handed two jars to Wheeljack.

"Galvatron injured you because of something you did to Airachnid millions of years ago." Prowl made more a statement than inquiry.

"Yup."

"Then it's obvious what we need to do. We need to either capture or kill Airachnid. Either should destabilize Galvatron enough for him to make a critical error," Prowl said.

"She's not easy to track, capture or kill," Arcee said. "I know I've been trying since before Cybertron went dark. It's like trying a catch a shadow."

"What about your shapeshifter?" Prowl asked Optimus.

"What did you both say?" Starscream's helm snapped up, as one of the jars slipped from his talons, Wheeljack making a great save of the needed element.

"She's like trying to catch a shadow," Arcee said.

"What about your shapeshifter?" Prowl said, his tact net trying and failing to make the connection.

"Prime, how well do you trust Copycat? Are you willing to stake the lives of everyone on this room on his trustworthiness?" Starscream demanded.

"He has proven himself as reliable agent, but no, I do not entirely trust him. Why?"

"He's from the ShadowShifter aerie. They were a uniquely gifted subspecies of Seeker. They all had the ability to shapeshift. They used that ability to become the wealthiest mercenaries in Vos and probably all of Cybertron."

"As Seekerlings we were told tales of the ShadowShifters. Scary mechs who would steal your spark in recharge. They were Unicron pets," Raider added, hoping from pede to pede.

"Indeed. Many believed to be little more than Seekerlet tales. However, that aerie was very real. They were exiled from Vos when my grandsire's sire was still a youngling for accepting a job to offline the Winglord. Those directly involved were executed the rest exiled. I thought they were all extinct.

"For a bit I wondered if the late and utterly stupid Makeshift was one, but his shapefshifting was because he had a mod added.

"I cannot believe I didn't realize what he was when I met him. Some Winglord," Starscream hissed. 

"We shall know soon enough if he can be trusted." Prime said. "If he breaks my trust, I will offline him myself."

"Why not just use Barricade to bait Airachnid in?" Sideswipe asked.

Everyone turned to look at him. Prowl's doorwings hitching higher.

"Bitch does hate me. I did cut the last comm to the Nemesis as thought I were under attack. I could send a distress call and I bet my last cred she's monitoring the channel. She'd find me before any other 'Con does, if only to offline me before rescue could arrive."

"You're sure she's still planetside?" Prime asked, giving the plan serious consideration.

"She is. She's looking for your two new Seekers."

Raider squeaked in alarm and flames licked up Clamp's arms.

"Snuff the flames, flyboy. I wouldn't turn you over to her even if I was still a 'Con," Barricade huffed. "She is probably the single deadliest 'Con now that Soundwave is offlined. Which I have yet to learn who did that and how."

"I did it. We fought telepathically. I won," Psi-boss said.

Barricade whistled. "Impressive."

"No kidding." Sunstreaker nodded.

"Perhaps we should have Psi-boss take Airachnid down. Does she know exactly which Seekers she is looking for?" Prowl inquired.

"No. She just knows they sent a message to a shielded recipient."

"Psi-boss would you be able to place Airachnid in the same suspended stasis that you used on Megatron?" Prowl asked.

"Yes."

"Come little fly, let's lure a spider into our trap." Prowl gave a vicious grin.

Psi-boss shivered but readily agreed. Bumblebee, Prime and Ratchet were correct, Prowl was scary. Smart but scary.


	29. Chapter 29

Clamp looked at Prowl, wanting to help. But how would he tell them it without talking? He stood, and shook his head. "I'm going too." He said aloud, shocking everyone. His voice was deep, but raspy, since he hadn't used it in a long time. His wings stiffened in discomfort. He really didn't like to talk.

"Clamp, you did speak," Raider yelped.

"Yes. I've been silent long enough. At one time my silence saved us. Now it just reminds me of that day. I want them, Raider. I want them both dead."

"I'll come too," Raider said grabbing his half brother's servo.

"No. You are the youngest and very last of us. You will stay here and live. I will go with Psi-boss and do whatever Prime and Prowl need us to do. With any luck we can kill the spider, and then Galvatron." Clamp squeezed Raider's servo.

"Wanna help," Raider said with a pout.

"You will when the time is right. Raider, understand, I have to do this."

The younger Seeker nodded and watched as Clamp followed Prowl and Psi-boss.

"You think this plan will work?" Clamp asked.

"Prowl is a tactical genius," Psi-boss answered.

"That's not what I asked?" Clamp's vocalize hissed and scratched but he would not fall silent again.

"If what they've all said about Airachnid is true, yes, it should work."

"Psi-boss, are you scared?"

"Yes. I don't know Airachnid but-"

"Yeah, never met her exactly, just been a witness to what she's capable of. Be careful, she likes to hurt before she kills." Clamp's turbines whined in distress.

Leaning over, Psi-boss took his large servo in hers. "We've got powers she doesn't and we've got better backup."

The hidden Autobots watched the two Seekers in the clearing and waited. With signal dampeners cloaking their presence all they could do was wait. Sideswipe sent a thrum of excited anticipation to his brother, who returned the same. All these millennia away from the Pits and the red and yellow frontliners still loved the fight and anticipation of one.

Barricade stood silently running a claw down the spikes of his melee weapon. He had full confidence in his brother's plan, but that didn't elevate his concern. Despite her size, Airachnid was one of the deadliest 'Cons to ever wear the brand, and when faced with losing, even more so.

From his hover high in the clouds, Starscream waited. He could not wait to see the accursed spiderbot fall. She had been a dagger in his protoform since her arrival on this planet. Megatron's favoritism of her only emboldened the wretch, and she used that further undermine his position as Second.

Phht, mighty Megatron, so overly wrapped up in his obsession with his Second he never saw Airachnid slowly trying to seize power. Now Starscream wondered, was she trying to seize it for herself, Galvatron or for the three of them. No matter, one down and soon the other two to fall.

Turbines heralded the arrival of Copycat.

"You're late," Psi-boss hissed.

"Up your turbine. In fact, that slagging Praxian can shove his plan-" Copycat fell to his knees gasping and unable to speak, his helm twisting awkwardly to the side.

**I don't like rude** Psi-boss said into the shapeshifter's processor. **Don't do it again, or you will know the true meaning of pain.**

::Psi-boss, release him. Copycat, take your position and shut your mouthplates.:: Prowl commed the pair.

::At your command, Prowl.:: An evil grin spread across Psi-boss lipplates as she released Copycat and he scrambled to his perch among the trees.

::Could you get any stupider?:: Sunstreaker asked Copycat over comms.

::Seriously mech, she's one bad aft telepath, just ask Soundwave. Oh, you can't she exploded his processor. Boom.:: Sideswipe couldn't resist needling.

::CEASE.:: The sharp order coming from Prowl as the whir of helicopter blades approached the clearing.

Starscream made a show of landing in the open clearing as both Psi-boss and Clamp repeated the ritual Seeker greeting of their Winglord. The stealth copter hovered at a distance, close enough to see but not interfere.

"Winglord, we have searched a long time to find you," Clamp said.

Psi-boss bounced excitedly at his side, bouncing from pede to pede as Raider usually did.

The stealth copter approached and landed.

"You will forgive if I don't show such reverence, traitor" she said with a sneer to Starscream.

::Got her down.:: Copycat commed Prowl.

::Now.::

The command given Psi-boss blasted Airachnid with a powerful telepathic shock. The spiderbot shrieked, staggered but did not fall. Psi-boss kept the attack up, all while jamming Airachnid's comms.

"YOU BITCH!" Airachnid screeched, then spit venom at Psi-boss' optics. The telepath twisted back but the burning venom seared the side of her faceplate and helm. She howled in pain and fell back.

Flames erupted from Clamp's arms as he hurled fireball after fireball at Airachnid. Starscream launching several missiles that slammed into her.

The others charged from their hiding spots, Prowl firing several acid pellets which hit Airachnid squarely in her backplates. Clamp aimed his next fireballs directly at the rotting armor, as Starcream's last missile hit the spiderbot square in the spark.

Her burning lifeless shell fell.

"Psi-boss," Clamp dropped to his knees to pick the small telepath up. Sunstreaker handed him a polishing cloth to wipe the venom away. The damage was extensive. Psi-boss cried in agony.

"It hurts."

::Ratchet, a groundbridge, medical emergency, Airachnid spit venom of Psi-boss.:: Prowl commed.

Optimus charged out of the swirling green vortex before Prowl could finish the comm..

Shockwave following at a slow hurry.

"Get back, you stupid slagger," Starscream shrieked. "We'll bring her through."

Shockwave reluctantly retreated, rather than upset the volatile Seeker. Optimus followed with Psi-boss cradled to his chestplates. Barricade motioned Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in. Starscream followed with Clamp dragging Airachnid's smoldering remains.

Copycat landed and nodded to Prowl.

He opened a comm to the Nemesis. Airachnid's voice coming from his vocalizer.

::My Lord, the two Seekers have in fact joined with the traitor Starscream. They disappeared into a groundbridge. Now all your enemies are in one place. I vow to you, I will find them and you shall have their sparks as trophies.::

::You have done well, my Airachnid. Did you find Barricade yet?::

::No, my Lord. He hasn't made any further contact?::

:No.::

::Then I shall make finding him my highest priority.::

::NO! FORGET HIM. I WANT THOSE TRAITORS!:: Galavatron screamed.

::And Barricade shall help me find them. After all, what Autobot could resist a Decepticon distress signal. They come, if only to take what remains of him prisoner, and when they do, they're mine, as is the location of their base.:: Copycat mimicked Airachnid's purr perfectly.

A maniacal laugh filled the comm.

::Yes, my Airachnid. Go, find him. Find them all.::

The comm went dead.

"Well that was creepy," Barricade said.

"Copycat, keep up your surveillance of the Nemesis, I'll contact you again," Prowl said, and disappeared into the groundbridge.

"Sure." The Seeker took flight muttering. "Stupid little telepath got what was coming to her."

"We need to talk to Prime about that guy." Barricade stepped into the groundbridge.

Ratchet, Wheeljack, Starscream and Shockwave all huddled around Psi-boss. Optimus stood off to the side of the berth, Prowl by his side. Their helms close together as they spoke. Steve lurked as close as he dared to the mediberth.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were sitting off to oneside by themselves, everyone else on the other side of medbay. Predaking lurked in a large passageway. Barricade approached the twins.

"How is she?"

"Can't say. They haven't said much of anything. Shockwave is on the verge of hysterics and Starscream may or may not have slapped him for it."

"I missed Star slapping Shockwave? My job sucks." Barricade folded his arms across his chestplates.

"It was kind of funny," Sunstreaker said with a deep chuckle.

"For the love of Primus, GET OUT." Ratchet pointed to Shockwave.

The large sparked mech hovered and fussed.

"NOW!" Ratchet's tone brooked no argument.

"Come, worrying isn't good for the sparkling," Optimus said, breaking away from Prowl. He offered his servo which Shockwave latched onto. "You need to rest, Ratchet is the best there is, you need not worry."

Once the two had departed the medbay and main area, tensions eased.

"This will be most effective," Starscream said, handing a jar to Ratchet.

The medic took the nanite rich salve and applied a liberal coating to Psi-boss' face and helm.

"I'm sorry to say that you will most likely have scarring. That venom of Airachnid's is highly corrosive and toxic. The salve will reduce most of the damage but not all," Starscream said.

Psi-boss' gaze flittered from Steve to the floor as she gave a half-sparked shrug.

"No matter. Who comes through a war without a battle scar or two, anyway?" Steve said, approaching Psi-boss' mediberth and placing his servo near hers. "Doesn't change anything."

"Oh, goody, more sweetsparks," Sideswipe quipped and ducked the wrench that whizzed by his helm. "Losing your touch, Hatchet."

The clang of another wrench hitting its mark proved Sideswipe wrong.

"Son of one cred pleasurebot," he yelped, rubbing his helm.

"You earned that," Prowl said no sympathy in his tone. "Clamp, would you please take Airachnid's remains to the chamber next to the one holding Megatron's."

"Yes, sir," Clamp tried but failed to detangle himself from Raider.

"I got it," Acree said, standing and half dragging, half kicking Airachnid's shell down the passageway.

"Her anger is deep," Predaking said.

**Isn't all of ours?** Bumblebee clicked.

"Just promise me something, my younglings."

All optics turned towards Megatronous.

"When your enemies are defeated, and your war is won. You musn't let your anger continue to be who you are or define you. When the last spark of your enemy is extinguished , let your anger extinguish as well."

"I don't know if I can," Clamp was the one who said what the rest were thinking.

"Then there is no point in fighting anymore. Everything is already lost," Megatronous said sadly and left the room.


	30. Chapter 30

Shockwave was too worried for words. He had never been this close to one of his creations before. And none of them had affectionately called him carrier either. What would he do if he lost her? He began to shake, and felt Optimus' strong servos massaging his shoulders to ease his tension.

It was of little consolation as he stood over the offlined shell of Airachnid.

"There must be some reason why Airachnid was immune to Psi-boss' telepathic attack. I have to find it," Shockwave muttered.

"Perhaps she too knows how to block out a telepath," Optimus answered.

"No, that would only prevent her from having her processor scanned. Airachnid was able to avoid having her processor shut down. Had Clamp and Starscream not been close by I might have lost Psi-boss today." Shockwave's vocalizer hitched when he mentioned the Air Commander.

It was with great discomfort Shockwave was crediting the former Second with saving Psi-boss.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Wheeljack asked, entering the chamber. "You're going to frag off Ratchet and I won't fix the damage.

"Can't. Have to find why," Shockwave muttered.

Wheeljack turned to Optimus. "Shockwave is disturbed by Airachnid's ability to stave off Psi-boss' telepathic attack."

"Hmm." Wheeljack rubbed his chin and titled his helm opening a comm to Starscream and Barricade.

::You both knew Airachnid back on Cybertron. Did she always have this organic altmode?::

::Yes.:: they answered in unison.

::Know where she got it?::

::No, I never conversed with her unless absolutely necessary.:: Starscream answered.

::Not for certain, but I know there were rumors among the Interrogators about her being contaminated by some kind of organic when she went offworld before the war. The only Interrogator stupid enough to say anything to her about it, got eviscerated on the spot. Ended that topic of conversation.:: Barricade supplied.

::How interesting.:: Starscream said. ::Now I'm sorry I didn't investigate it further. An organic contamination able to alter our CNA. Wheeljack, we'll have to look into this, perhaps involve Shockwave as well.:: Starscream drifted off rambling on a scientific tangent.

"Barricade has some information. It might have had something to do with her altmode. It's possible Airachnid had been contaminated by an organic.

"Psi-boss' telepathy may only function against mecha and not organic. Starscream wants to investigate.

"Did you know he double majored in weapons and xenobiology? If that's the answer, I'm pretty sure Starscream will find it."

"If what is the answer?" Starscream entered the chamber with a variety of scanners, test tubes and chemicals.

He placed them on the table next to Airahcnid's shell and waved his servo at Shockwave. "Move."

The mono-optic mech slide to the side with a growl.

"Oh, please. Go take a power down. Now, I'll ask again. What answer?"

"If Airachnid has organic contamination, did that make her immune from Psi-boss' telepathy," Wheeljack said.

"Am I going to be allowed to experiment on an organic?" Starscream asked, looking directly at Prime.

"Absolutely not."

"I didn't mean a human. I meant an organic spider." Starscream fixed Prime with a withering glare.

Prime had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Should be easy enough to catch one of the ones around here. You want to see if Psi-boss can control it." Wheeljack got Starscream's idea.

The Seeker nodded as he began taking samples of Airachnid's CNA.

"I'll leave you to her. Let me know when you have the organic spider. I want to be present when Psi-boss tries with it," Shockwave said, leaving the chamber with Optimus.

"I want Psi-boss kept out of future missions until we know." Shockwave turned abruptly to face Prime.

"Shockwave, she is a valuable asset and we are so few in numbers. I cannot, in good conscious, send others to fight and keep one out, based solely on emotion."

"Asset?! Is that all she is to you. I created her for you. She thinks of you as her sire and you call her an asset." The usually stoic mech's vocalizer rose and spit static.

"Shockwave, calm down. I value all those under my command, but I will not play favorites. I raised Bumblebee, but still must send him into harm's way. Do you think Ratchet wants Wheeljack going out into danger? How do you think Prowl feels sending Sideswipe and Sunstreaker into danger?"

"Oh. I noticed Bumblebee didn't go on the last mission. You kept **_your_** youngling here and safe, while mine had to go. It is more likely Wheeljack will be offlined by Ratchet's own wrench than a Con attack. As for Prowl, that cold sparked slagger wouldn't care if Sideswipe and Sunstreaker offlined in front of him. Scrap, he'd probably do it himself if he thought it would give him a micron of tactical advantage."

Shockwave's helm snapped to the side as the clank of metal hitting metal reverberated through the hall passage. Barricade stood seething. His fist still clenched from the blow.

"Let me tell you something, Shockwave. My brother would be the first to give his spark to save those he cares about. You have no idea what Prowl has endured? You're so wrapped up in yourself you're blind to everything and everyone around you.

"Raider could have lost his brother today. The only someone that glitched little mech has left. Prowl, Sideswipe and Suntreaker were all there and any of them could have been lost; to each other and to me. What if Starscream had fallen? What of Magnus and the sparklets? What about Steve? He came just as close to losing Psi-boss today as you and Prime.

"Get your head out of your aft and stop thinking this is all about you."

A violent hissing caught all three mechs' attention. Wheeljaack was holding Starscream back.

"Hit a carrier-" the Seeker was muttering and hissing, struggling to free himself from the powerful Wrecker..

"Sorry, Star, but the slagger had it coming. Just for future reference, only my carrier was Praxian. My sire was from Iacon. My Praxian coding isn't that strong. I can still smack the energon out of anyone who deserves it, sparked carrier or not." With that Barricade stalked down the hall. Doorwing farings, tight and twisted.

"I'm fine, Starscream, so is the sparkling." It unnerved Shockwave to have Starscream trying so desperately to defend and protect him. "Please just see if you can find out what happened with Psi-boss and Airachnid."

At the sparked mech's assurance, Starscream settled and returned to the chamber, Wheeljack following.

"Our creation, we could have lost her, Shockwave."

The mech looked at Prime. "What?"

"I sent **_our_** creation to face Airachnid. **_We_** could have lost her. Psi-boss is just as much my creation as yours. Do you really think her injury means nothing to me? Do you think I would not have been devastated if she had been offlined?" Prime sounded truly wounded.

"I-" Shockwave shook his helm and sighed. "No."

The air grew heavy between the two mechs and Shockwave retreated to their chamber while Prime sought refuge in his office.

Barricade stalked into the main room. Prowl was at the monitors, Ratchet in med bay cleaning his equipment while Psi-boss and Steve whispered quietly to each other, as she sat on the med berth. The Vehicon perched on the edge, gently stroking her servo. Raider still clung to Clamp, as the larger Seeker rocked his half brother back and forth, gently humming to him.

"Where's everyone else?" Barricade asked.

"With the exception of Megatronous, they are all on patrol," Prowl answered.

"I need to talk to you," Barricade said, tugging Prowl from the monitor.

"Barricade-"Prowl began.

"Now."

"You, go on, Prowl. I'll watch the monitors," Ratchet offered, placing the meditool down.

Barricade half dragged his brother from the room and waved him into the chamber the tactician shared with the twins.

"Barricade, what is this about?" Prowl waited. Raw tension rolled off his brother's frame.

"I failed you. Didn't protect you. You needed me and I was no help." The ex-Con stalked around the room.

"I don't understand."

Barricade stopped his pacing and looked at his brother, confusion filled Prowl's blue optics. Slowly Barricade approached his brother, then tapped his helm, just behind the striking red chevron.

"Your tac-net. Your creators never should have forced that on you. You were so young. You lost so much of yourself. Your sweet, fun, happy-go-lucky self. You begged me to help. Clung to me when the time came to go to the medical center. I couldn't hold on to you. They took you from me.

"And why? Why? All because of some stupid test said you could be upgraded to a tactical genius. You could be used for any purpose. USED. Like a slagging tool.

"I joined the Decepticons to make sure that no one would ever have to be forcible upgraded like that again. So no one would fail someone as spectacularly as I failed you. Look what that got me. Buried so deep in a den full of turbovipers I lost myself and what I was fighting for. My Prowl. I failed to save my Prowl.

"She could have killed you today. Psi-boss' telepathy was useless against Airachnid. What if she had turned that venom on you? Gotten one of those eviscerating legs into you? I-"

Prowl wrapped Barricade in a tight embrace. "You never lost me, and I miss who I used to be too. But Barricade, you were never responsible for what my creators did. All my memory files are perfectly cataloged. You couldn't have held onto me any tighter than you did that day.

"It took my sire, our carrier and two servants to pry your servos open and keep you from grabbing back onto me. All I wanted was you with me. When I came home, you were the first one I saw when I came out of recharge. You were there, just like always. My Barricade. The best big brother I could have ever wanted.

"But why did you leave me, leave the Enforcers Praxus?" Despite his best effort, Prowl was unable to keep he hurt from his vocals.

"It was because of that thing . Where every mech saw the brilliance of your tac-net, I saw my failure. It rotted my tanks. They had no idea and they didn't care. I did and it made me sick. All the back slapping and boasting about your tac-net upgrade was killing me."

"You were the only someone who loved me like this, until the twins. No one could stand me, they still can't. Cold. Emotionless. Drone. I've heard it all, but you and the twins don't care, have never cared."

"Never call yourself those things again. You're Prowl and you're perfect." Barricade rested his helm against Prowl's. Both engines purring contently.

When Sideswipe and Sunstreaker returned from patrol they found the two curled around each other in recharge, engines still softly purring. A lance of despair struck their sparks.

 _~Is Prowl going to leave us to be with Barricade?~_ Sideswipe asked over their bond.

 _~I don't know. Maybe they love each other like we love each other.~_ Sunstreaker answered.

 _~I do love Barricade, but not as you love each other. His was the first and only person to truly love me until you.~_ Prowl said softly.

"Sorry, I thought I closed our bond and was just using the twin bond," Sideswipe said, pedes shuffling.

"Your despair was overwhelming. It flooded both bonds. Come." Prowl raised his arm and beckoned both closer.

Barricade opened two optics and shifted to his backplates and positioned Prowl across his chestplates. Sideswipe melded himself around one side of Prowl and Sunstreaker the other. Prowl rested his helm in the crook of Barricade's neck.

"Are you going to want to share Prowl with us?" Despite Prowl's reassurance, Sunstreaker needed a direct answer from Barricade. His side of the bond was still frantic with worry.

"Only occasional time like this and maybe one on one racing," Barricade answered.

"Okay." Sunstreaker settled, his field content. "Thank you for loving Prowl and taking care of him all those vorns."

"I should be saying that you."

The four settled into recharge. Prowl's doorwings spreading over Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as he nestled closer to his brother. "Mine," he said with a contented sigh and drifted into recharge.

"What do you mean her comm is down?" Galvatron snapped at Swindle.

"I've tried hailing Airachnid several times, my Liege. Not only is she not answering, by all accounts, her comms are completely down." Swindle's backstruts stiffened as the new Warlord stomped to the monitors.

"My Liege, would Airachnid employ complete comm blackout if she were getting close to her prey?" Onslaught asked, hoping to stave off any violent outburst from the erratic mech.

"Perhaps, but she has never ignored me. ME."

"May I, my Liege?" Onslaught asked, motioning toward Swindle.

A curt nod was his only answer.

"Swindle, hail Copycat."

"Yes, Onslaught. Copycat, this is the Nemesis, respond."

"Yes."

"Copycat, Onslaught. Have you had any contact with Airachnid?"

"Yes."

When Copycat gave no further information Onslaught growled.

"What did she say?"

"Oh, why didn't you ask to begin with. She told me and I quote ' _keep your useless Seeker self out of my hunt, or I'll add your helm to my collection'_. She cut the comm and that was it."

Galvatron gave a cold humorless chuckle.

"Make visual contact but don't alert Airahcnid to your presence or interfere with her hunt," Onslaught ordered.

"Fine. Copycat out."

Galvatron gave a satisfied nod and left the Command Deck.

"Ons, can't we leave? Ask to do planetside recon and just go?" Swindle asked.

"No. We have to obey, Swindle. We have no choice."


	31. Chapter 31

Ratchet, Wheeljack and Starscream were working so hard on the visor for Megatronus, they didn't notice Ultra Magnus slowly come in with a hand over his chestplates and a look of extreme discomfort.

"Doctor...?" He winced again as another wave of pain swept through his chest, each one getting stronger than the last.

"Magnus? Whats the matter?" The CMO asked.

"I think... I think it's time...!"

"Time?" Starscream asked furrowing his brow. As the realization hit him, his wings jerked up in excitement. "Oh! TIME! He's in labor!"

Ratchet scrambled to get him to a med berth upon hearing this. Starscream was practically bouncing with excitement. Magnus gave out a pained cry of agony. This was starting to become more painful than anything he'd ever felt in his life.

"You," Ratchet said, pointing at Starscream. "stand there hold his servo and touch nothing else, and for the love of Primus stay quiet."

Not wanting to be wrenched , or removed from Med Bay, Starscream nodded, and clutched one of Magnus' servo tightly in both of his.

"He hasn't broke water yet, so there's nothing we can do until then." Wheeljack stated. Magnus groaned in semi relief as his chest began to drip with tons of lubricant.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked. "We have no water in us."

"It's a human expression. The sparklings have to break through their gestational sacs. When they do, there will be a flood of gestational fluid. Apparently something of a similar nature happens when human femmes give birth. The phrase fits for both Cybertronian and human," Wheeljack answered, refraining from chuckling at the disturbed expression on Magnus' faceplates.

After five or so minutes of pure contractions, he had finally broke his water. Ratchet opened the sub-commander's chest plates as he coaxed the sparklings out from behind Magnus' spark.

Only small sharp claw tips were visible. The sparkling slowly working its way out of the sac and around its carrier's spark.

"Can't you just go get them?" Magnus groaned.

"No. It's best for the sparklings to emerge themselves. They are very fragile and there isn't much room inside your chestplate. They instinctually know the best route to take to avoid your spark and getting stuck."

Hours passed and Magnus was on the verge of blacking out, but he pushed on, knowing if he stayed awake he could catch a glimpse of his newborn younglings. The last of the pain began to fade away and for a moment he thought he was dying. He dropped his helm back and closed his optics.

Ratchet reached down and gently handed a small slippery bundle to Wheeljack who used a meshcloth to wipe the sparkling down. They repeated the process a second time.

Checking Magnus' lines, Ratchet found the sub-commander in good shape.

"Your system will reabsorb the gestational sacs for the elements." Closing the chestplates, Ratchet placed two small bundles over Magnus' spark.

He opened his optics and a tiny blue and white seeker and a little silver grounder peeked out from their meshblankets. The little seeker's bright blue optics blinking curiously at him. While the red opticked grounder yawned and blearily glanced around.

"Hello, my sweetlings, Starscream said, gently running the back of a claw over the soft metal of Thundercrash's cheek. With a gentleness that few would believe from the Air Commander, he picked his sparklings up, crooning a soft lullaby in Vosnian.

"Terror of the skies, my aft," Magnus said with a smile and nodded off, oblivious to the world around him, and free from the pain of labor.

Starscream placed a gentle kiss on Magnus' helm.

Ratchet held his servos out. "We need to scan them and give them a quick check over."

Reluctant to let his sparklings go, Starscream curled them into the glass of his cockpit.

"It's okay, pigeon, you can stay right with them," Wheeljack said.

"Of course you can," Ratchet agreed, ushering Starscream to the next med berth.

"Ratchet, Wheeljack, Starscream, oh my-" Prowl said, entering the main room. He stopped in his tracks, Sideswipe bumping a door panel, Sunstreaker stopping at his side.

"What?" Barricade asked, trying to see around the two large frontliners. Behind him the rest of the gathered Autobots stopped and waited.

"Sparklings," Sideswipe said in an excited whisper.

"Oh, I want o see them," Smokescreen said.

::Me too:: Bumblebee beeped.

A servo on Sideswipe's wrist held him back when he tried to hurry over.

"Careful, Starscream's sire protocols will be in overdrive," Prowl cautioned as the group slowly made their way over the med berth.

"Can I see?" Sideswipe asked, a happy gleam in his optics, as he bounced up and down.

Starscream held tight to his sparklings before his wings settled and he turned his two bitlets to the gathered group.

"What are their designations?" Prowl asked.

"The grounder is Thundercrash and the Seeker is Skyracer," the proud sire said.

They looked at the two recharging faces.

::So cute.::

"They are. Congratulations, Starscream" Arcee said. "Wow, that was weird. Nice, but weird."

"It was and thank you."

"Come on, Bee, let's go, patrol awaits."

The scout handed his partner her energon, they quickly drank their cubes and disappeared down the exit tunnel.

"What are their colors?" Megatronous asked.

"See for yourself," Ratchet guided the large mech to the free med berth and placed the newly constructed visor over his dead optics. Wheeljack connected the visor to Megatronous' visual sensors.

"Sunny, Sides, come here. Megatronous will remember what you two look like. We can make any adjustments as needed."

"We don't look the same as we did in the Pits," Sunstreaker cautioned.

As the new visor slowly began to power up to a soft blue glow, even Starscream waited anxiously for the results. He turned to watch.

"Added bulk and new altmodes or not, I know those faceplates," Megatronous said with a big smile as he saw two of his oldest friends for the first time in millions of vorns. "Although I'm surprised you've changed your colors to orange and brown."

"Orange!" Sunstreaker gasped in horror.

"Hang on," Wheeljack made a few minor adjustments.

"There are my golden and red bitlets," Megatronous laughed and grabbed them in crushing hug. "Still handsome as ever."

"Of course, my beauty is timeless," Sunstreaker said, hugging his friend back.

"And the ego still legendary," Sideswipe teased. "Come see the sparklings." He tugged Megatronous over.

The others stepped back as the former gladiator approached. Starscream hissed, curled the sparklings into his cockpit and leapt backwards over the med berth. His thrusters giving him speed.

"Easy, Starscream. Remember he is not Megatron, that clone is gone. Offlined before your optics," Ratchet said, the only one daring to approach the defensive sire.

Megatronous stood stock still. Servos open and upturned.

"You can trust him, Starscream. He's a good mech," Sunstreaker said.

"It's okay, Star. It's okay," Barricade said, hoping to calm his long time ally.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I looked from here, you could just slide their meshblankets back. Or I can just leave the main room all together. Whichever you prefer," Megatronous offered, giving a quick shake of his helm to Optimus who hovered just outside the main room.

The others waited. Barricade, Bulkhead and Smokescreen moving back. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker staying near Megatronous as Prowl stood with Wheeljack. Only Ratchet was close enough to Starscream to stop the Seeker if he attacked.

"Sunny and I can hold Megatronous' arms behind his back, Scream," Sideswipe offered.

"Indeed," Megatronous agreed.

Starscream clicked and chirped in Vosnian and then slowly slide the meshblankets back, giving the former gladiator a good look at his two recharging sparklings. Sunstreaker snapped a few image captures. He'd love to draw the sparklings later.

"Thank you, Starscream. I'll return to my chamber so you can be more comfortable," Megatronous said with a gentle smile. "And thank you for giving me back my sight. Ratchet, Wheeljack, thank you too."

"You're welcome," they said, as Starscream gave a jerky nod.

The former gladiator left the main room, Bulkhead going with him. Barricade and Smokescreen left for their patrol.

"I want one," Sideswipe whined.

"Sides," Sunstreaker said, his voice unusually hard.

"Sunny," Sideswipe whined.

Prowl glanced at his mates, and was about to speak when an incoming message caught everyone's attention.

"Stay with Starscream and the sparklings, Ratchet."

The medic nodded and ran another scan of Magnus. The sub-commander was still recharging but otherwise fine.

"This is Autobase Base Omega, identify yourself."

"Oh, Praxian, it's you. Tell Optimus Galvatron is looking for Airachnid. I fed him some scrap and he bought it, but we're running out of time," Copycat said.

"Understood, Copycat. Return to the Nemesis as a Vehicon and gather as much intel as you can. Prowl, out."

"This is not welcome news," Optimus said, finally entering the main room. "First, congratulations, Starscream, and you did an admirable think allowing Megatronous to see your sparklings. I cannot begin to imagine how difficult that was for you given your history with his clone."

"Thank you, Prime. I know the clone is dead, it's just-" the Seeker couldn't continue.

"I understand," Prime said. Starscream settled himself back on Magnus' berth and crooned another Vosnian lullaby, as he rocked back and forth.

"We are going to need to strike the Decepticons and strike soon," Prowl said.

"Agreed. I have an idea. Come with me," Prime led Prowl from the main room, as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe remained behind.

"Starscream, can I hold one?" Sideswipe asked.

Starscream shuffled over so Sideswipe could sit and handed Thundercrash to him. With gentle servos, Sideswipe curled the sparkling to his chestplates and slowly rocked back and forth, a quiet whine escaping him.

"Sides, stop," Sunstreaker admonished, his vocals stern but quiet.

"What is it with you two?" Ratchet demanded.

"Nothing," Sunstreaker snapped as Sideswipe opened and then closed his mouthplates with a click.

The red twin closed his optics and gently rubbed his cheekstrut against Thundercrash as the sparkling contently recharged.

"You have a plan?" Prowl asked Optimus as the two entered the Prime's office.

"More like a hope. If it works, you'll come up with the plan," Optimus replied and opened a comm to their human allies.


	32. Chapter 32

Psiboss slipped from med bay as the others entered. This would be the perfect chance to see her carrier. Ratchet and the others were more concerned with Magnus and the newborns.

She crept into Shockwave's room.

"Carrier?" She whispered. There was no answer. She checked everyone else's room, and when he didn't show up, she began to panic, but was unwilling to use her telepathy. It troubled her the way it had failed against Airachnid and feared the possible loss of her ability.

She stood outside the last door she hadn't checked and opened it. Finally she found him curled up in Optimus' berth, snuggled into his meshblanket with a datapad in servo. He looked up at her and his optic brightened significantly.

"Psiboss! You're ok! Come here and give me a hug!"

"I shouldn't be out of bed. I just wanted to know that you were ok."

"Hug first, bed later. Come." He said more firmly. She obeyed and curled up next to him, nuzzling his chest.

"How's the sparkling?" She asked.

"I've adjusted to it. It's starting to move. I enjoy the feeling very much." She smiled at him and kissed the side of his helm.

"I've got to go back to the med bay before Ratchet notices I'm gone. I love you carrier."

"I love you too, Psiboss." He said, his voice dripping with his adoration of his creation/daughter.

"Ratchet will flip a gasket if he finds you here."

Psi-boss jumped back a little.

"I startled a telepath. Mark this day down," Steve chuckled as he steadied her.

Psi-boss just groaned as she buried her head in his chestplates. Further proof her ability was waning? "I was just visiting my carrier," she said as she straightened up.

"How is he and the sparkling?"

"They're good."

"So, your carrier and Optimus-" Steve broke off awkwardly.

"Yeah, but when you think of it, are they any stranger a couple than the others around here?"

"It's Starscream and Magnus that shock me."

"It's Prowl and the twins that shock the Autobots," Psi-boss said, as the two slipped back into medbay unnoticed as Megatronus left with Bulkhead and the others for patrol.

"All three of them are scary," Steve whispered. "I've heard stories about the twins that would freeze the energon in your lines." The Vehicon visibly shuddered.

Watching the red frontliner gently rocking the sparkling and humming, Psi-boss found it hard to believe he was a scary as Steve said. She wasn't about to doubt him though. Even the Autobots gave the twins plenty of space. Well except Ratchet and Prowl, and she was beginning to believe even Unicron would back down from those two.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"So you and Prowl are brothers," Smokescreen said conversationally.

"Yes."

"You used to be an Enforcer too."

"Yes." Barricade wasn't particularly interested in encouraging more conversation with Smokescreen. The young Elite Guardsman irked the former Con for some reason.

"So what was it like racing in Kaon?"

"Fast."

"Win many races?" Never one to be deterred, Smokescreen continued on.

"My fair share."

"Enjoy having the unholy Terror Twins as, what's the human word, oh yeah, in-laws?" The laughter was evident in Smokescreen's vocals.

"Do you ever shut up?" Barricade snapped.

"Occasionally."

"Give it try now." Barricade floored the accelerator and left the rookie in the dust.

"Aww come on, don't be that way," the young speedster easily caught up with the former 'Con.

"Do you try to be an annoying slagger, or is it natural state of being with you?"

"Natural. So when we get back to base wanna' frag?"

Barricade swerved, skidded to a stop and transformed, Smokescreen followed.

"Do I want to frag you? Mech I don't even like you," Barricade snapped, field tight and angry.

"What does liking me have to do with anything? Neither of us are attached and Mech, you are fine piece to look at. I bet my last cred you'd be kicking in the berth." Smokescreen wore the most lascivious smirk Barricade had ever seen as he spoke.

Barricade was neither untouched, or a prude, but the rookie's blatant proposition and assessment of him and his berth skills silenced the ex-Enforcer. Without responding, Barricade collapsed back into his altmode and sped off.

"Oh, I am going to get him to frag me through the berth." Smokescreen raced after him.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

In his Vehicon disguise Copycat stood silent as Galvatron paced the Command Deck like a cage cybercat. The prolonged silence from Airachnid was weighing heavily on the unstable Decepticon Warlord. Deciding he had to do something to keep the erratic mech stable, Copycat left the Deck.

In an empty corridor he shapeshifted into his little remote car and once again slipped into an air vent and then exited the ship. Clinging to the underside, he dropped into freefall and shapeshifted into the stealth copter of Airachnid's altmode.

He flew to the main landing deck, landed and strode toward the doors. Airachnid's lithe form striding with absolute confidence.

"My Liege, Airachnid approaches," Vortex said from his position at the comm center. Galvatron looked at the monitor and then strode from the Command Deck. Vehicons and Combaticons venting a sigh of relief as the door slide closed behind the Warlord.

"My Airachnid," Galvatron said with a sigh as "she" approached.

"My Liege." Once again Airachnid's voice came from Copycat's vocalizer.

"You are not answering my comms." His anger was evident.

"No, my Liege," Copycat ran a sharp claw down his spinal strut, eliciting a shiver from the large mech. "With that accursed tactician, and traitorous Starscream with the Autobots, I dare not. That filthy piece of scrap Seeker may very well have cracked our new comm frequency. I won't give that Praxian drone the chance to learn anything to aid him in plotting against you. I will not allow you to lose to those pieces of filth because of a comm.

"However, I decided to take a temporary break from my hunt. I didn't like how you sounded during that last comm. You sounded stressed, and you know I cannot allow that.

"Now tell your Airachnid what you need."

"The same I always need. You." He grabbed her and roughly dragged her down the corridor to their chamber.

As the Decepticon leader pushed him, or Airachnid, to the berth, Copycat inwardly scoffed, thinking how the overly soft Autobots would have probably balked at the idea of what was to happen, but he wouldn't. Autobot, Neutral, or Decepticon, it didn't matter to him who he berthed or how. All Copycat cared about was the ultimate end result, victory.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0


	33. Chapter 33

_"Copycat! You are under arrest!" The large bulky Enforcer said as the blue and grey seeker limped into the Cybertronian Autobot HQ._

 _"Why...? I didn't do anything...!" He said weakly, and coughed up some energon beneath his mask. His single red optic shone in the light, and the black markings danced around over his iris._

 _"You deserted the Autobot cause! You haven't reported in in a whole stellarcycle!" The Enforcer shouted. "You're coming with me. You won't get a trial either, as far as I know." Copy cat looked up at him in horror. No trial? But that means he's going straight to the brig! The Enforcer grabbed him roughly, and shoved him into the cruiser, and they drove off._

Psi-boss jerked out of recharge. She had never had a memory purge about another mech before. Why Copycat and why now? She didn't want to bother her carrier with this. Shockwave was still shaken by her telepathy failing against Airachnid. Still, she needed answers. Determined to get them she slipped from her room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sire?" She found Optimus in his office.

"Yes, Psiboss?" Optimus said turning.

"How do you know Copycat?" The large red mech looked down, with a sad and distant look.

"He... I'm his..." With a sigh, he turned to look at her. "I'm his carrier."

"I don't understand. I had a memory purge about him in recharge. You're his carrier, but Starscream said he was from the Shadowshifter clan."

"I am his carrier the way Shockwave is a carrier, but instead of a very talented telepath transferring the sparkling to me, Primus did it."

"PRIMUS? The Primus?" Psi-boss shrieked, then a slapped her servos over her mouthplates.

"Primus gave me the Matrix and then a sparkling. Copycat's spark carrier wanted a sparkling more than anything else and journeyed to Primus to beg for a sparkling. Primus agreed only if the Seeker was willing to give up his spark, he did. Primus took a piece of his own spark and the Seeker's and made Copycat."

Psi-boss sank to the floor in shock. Copycat was a child of Primus and her Sire was his carrier.

"Why is he such a jerk if he's a child of Primus?"

Optimus laughed at the unexpected question, breaking the tension. "Ones parentage doesn't stop them from being a jerk. We are who we choose to be."

"Copycat was arrested and imprisoned without a trial. Did you help him?"

"No. I never knew anything of his arrest. According to his file, he deserted and was punished accordingly." 

"Did you ever ask him about it?"

"I did and his response was for me to shove it up my tailpipe."

"What a charmer. Do you trust him?"

Optimus sat back and stared at his desktop. A heavy silence fell between the two. Psi-boss calmly waited as her sire pondered her question.

"I trust him not to betray us, but not to be there when we truly need him." It was a painful but honest admission.

"Will you and carrier ever bond?"

"I don't know. Perhaps. We have been apart a long time and both have been forced to do things neither of us can forgive ourselves for. Shockwave had to do Megatron's dirty work to remain safely undercover, and I was the one who sent him into that madness.

"It may take us a while to heal from all we have done."

"Why is Prowl so scary?"

"Because he is ruthless. If it will cost one hundred lives to save one thousand, he will readily sacrifice the one hundred."

"You don't agree with that."

"All live is precious."

"But you trust Prowl?"

"Yes. I would never have made him my Second otherwise."

"And the Twins, are they to be feared as much as Steve says?"

"Yes. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are two of the deadliest frontliners to wear the Autobot brand. The fact that they have always been frontline warriors and are alive this late in the war is a testament to their skill, ruthlessness and smarts.

"I will tell you something in confidence between us as Sire and creation. It never goes any further."

A cold chill sneaked down Psi-boss' spinal strut.

"If Cybertron hadn't died and we were not forced to scatter to the ends of the universe I do not believe I would be leading the Autobots, but I do believe the war would be over and we would have won.

"In my spark, I know Prowl would have come up with a plan that would have removed me from power, and ended the war. All he would have needed was his tac-net, the Twins' strength, and Jazz's Special Ops crew and skill.

"By removing you do you mean he Prowl would have killed you?" The words sounded surreal to Psi-boss even as she said them.

"If I had opposed him or not willingly stepped aside, yes, I think he would have. Prowl is the epitome of tactical logic. If it would have been the fastest and most direct way to end the war, that would be Prowl's path.

"Of course, no one would have ever been the wiser as to how I would have offlined. The Autotbots possessed three of the deadliest assassins in Cyberton's history, Jazz, Mirage and Bumblebee."

Psi-boss' mouthplates fell open. Bumblebee?! How could the sweet, funny and good natured scout be a deadly assassin? Surely her Sire was speaking of another Autobot.

"Yes, our Bumblebee. He is Special Ops and one of, if not their best assassin. Ironically, neither Jazz or Mirage would have been seen as the assassin type before the war either. Jazz had been a musician, interested in writing and performing music. Mirage had been a noble. Turbo fox hunting and art collecting were his interests.

"The war made them experts in subterfuge, infiltration and killing and they excelled at it. When an orphaned sparkling ended up in the Autobot camp, quite a few mechs helped raise him.

"Bee was sweet, gentle, happy and like Jazz and Mirage he showed zero interest in anything violent, and like those two, he excelled at it.

"What if this Jazz finds us? Will you be in danger?"

"No, we are too few in numbers know for anything to happen."

"They could shoot you on the battlefield."

"None but a combined effort from the Twins could bring me down in battlefield combat. Prowl, Jazz and Bee lack the necessary firepower. And it would be obvious if the Twins went after me. Subtly is not their strong point.

"There were several times Prowl came to me with plans that would have ended the war. I couldn't give my approval to those plans. The death tolls would have been staggering, for Autobots, civilians and Decepticons. They would have been all but exterminated.

"Prowl saw the end of the war, I saw the end of us. Now that I look back, perhaps I should have allowed Prowl to enact his plans. We are all but extinct as it is.

"I have not told you this to make you afraid or to give you reason to doubt those you are now aligned with. Quite the opposite in fact. We all have to find what we are loyal to. Prowl, Jazz the Twins are most loyal to the Autobot cause. Jazz had Bumblebee's loyalty first. Mirage had it second."

"You are the Autobot cause," Psi-boss countered.

"No, my dear, I am only its leader."

Feeling so very small, and useless and scared, Psi-boss curled up in her Sire's lap.

"Do you ever get scared?" Her voice was small, quiet.

"Ever moment since I was given the Matrix."


	34. Chapter 34

Magnus began to stir. His chest felt significantly lighter, and for a moment, he wondered why. Suddenly he remembered the pain of emergence and gingerly ran a servo down his chestplates.

"Easy, don't strain. Do you want to sit up?" Starscream was instantly at his side. Two small bundles clutched to his cockpit.

"Please," Magnus groaned.

Starscream clicked a button and the med berth rose until Magnus was sitting upright. Offering the sparklings to his mate Starscream sat on the edge of the berth. Magnus accepted the twins and for the first time truly looked at his offspring. Thundercrash's faceplates were scrunched up, his mouth slightly open as he slept, little fists clutched under his chin as he twitched. Skyracer slept more peacefully, but his mouthplates hung open as well, occasionally closing as he smacked his lips.

"Aren't they the most perfect things you've ever seen?" Starscream asked his vocals soft and quiet.

"Two of the three most perfect things I've ever seen," Magnus said with a smile.

Starscream huffed warm air out his vents.

"You and I have come a long way, Star."

"I am so glad I did succeed in offlining you that day. I had you dead to rights.

I've always wanted to ask but never wanted the answer. Why did you say I was beautiful?"

"Honestly, because I was hoping to distract you long enough to reach my energon dagger."

"I saw you that day. Truly saw you, not the tactician and Wrecker Commander, but Ultra Magnus, noble, beautiful and stalwart in the face of death. Most would have begged me for their lives. You didn't, you complimented me, then just stared."

"The look of absolute shock on your faceplates stopped me. For the life of me I couldn't remember what I was reaching for. I liked how your expression softened."

"That was the first kind thing anyone had said to me since I lost TC and Sky. I was so ashamed of how much it affected me, I wanted to kill you even more. I miss them, Magnus, I miss them so much."

A small thread of hurt tugged at Magnus' spark, but he hid it. "I know you do, Star. They were your trinemates, bondmates, they are everything to you."

"No, they were everything to me. It's strange. When I was with them I could never imagine myself with anyone else. After I lost them, I never believed I would ever want or could love anyone again.

"For millennia my spark ached, not only from what Shockwave did to me but from losing TC and Sky. I became so cold, hard, angry. I was every bit the miserable, merciless killer Arcee calls me. Then you said one kind thing to me, even if it was nothing more than a distraction, and I remembered. Remembered what it was like to have someone compliment me, talk to me not at me, care about me."

Magnus gently stroked Thundercrash's silver helm as Starscream spoke. How he wished Starscream loved him as he loved his lost mates. While he knew it was pointless to be jealous of the dead, he couldn't help himself. He felt stupid for being jealous of ghosts.

A soft servo on his cheek brought his attention back to the Seeker gazing at him.

"Compliment or not, I should have killed you that day."

"I know, instead you kissed me, handed me an energon packet and left. I looked for you in battles and on patrols after that."

"I know, that's why you found me."

"Shameless flirt," Magnus gently teased.

"Of course. Seekers are renowned for their flirtatious ways."

Thundercrash began to fuss which pulled his brother from recharge and the pair began to cry in earnest.

"Hungry, little one?" Starscream took Skyracer from Magnus and activated his feeding protocol. One sharp claw slid back and revealed a soft mesh nub that his sparkling latched onto and began suckling.

Magnus activated his feeding protocol and in similar fashion one of his large blunt digits split revealing a soft mesh feeding nub. Thundercrash sucked his energon greedily.

"If you hadn't complimented me, I would have killed you and spent the rest of this war killing Autobots and trying to kill Megatron. Instead I'm here, with you, and our sparklings, trying to help that foolishly righteous Prime end this war and bring peace.

"I don't know if I would have been so lost had Thundercracker and Skywarp not been killed. That question no longer matters. Ultimately I did lose myself. You and you alone are why I found myself and my way again.

"Thank you, Magnus. You have given me more than I could have ever hoped for and far more than I deserve. I love you, Ultra Magnus, I love you so very much."

Magnus was humbled and a bit ashamed of himself for his jealousy. "I love you too, Starscream. When Ratchet clears me, would you bond with me?"

"Magnus, I don't know. My-"

"It's okay, I understand. After losing Thundercracker and Skywarp, I can understand why-"

Skyracer took that moment to release his feeding nub with a pop and smack of his little lipplates. A soft hiccup and burp and he drifted back into recharge. Starscream placed the digit against Magnus' lipplates to silence him.

"It's not Thundercracker and Skywarp. Are you sure you want a spark that has as much darkness in it as mine?"

"I've seen what's in your spark and to me, it's beautiful."

Magnus shifted on the berth as Thundercrash stopped feeding with a loud burp and drifted back to recharge. Starscream settled next to his mate.

"Thundercracker would be appalled to know a sparkling named after him burps louder than one named after Skywarp. Come to think of it, I think Skywarp would be more appalled."

Magnus chuckled as he kissed his mate's helm. "You deserved them both."

"I have news for you, you deserve me too."

"Yes, I do."

The family settled in and drifted into recharge.

OOOOO00O0O0O0O0 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"Something running through that tac-net of yours?" Sideswipe asked.

"Always," Prowl answered, standing next to the berth, as Sunstreaker stretched out and offered a servo to his Praxian mate.

Prowl readily took the offered servo and sat, running his servo down Sunstreaker's chestplates.

"If the humans have someplace for us to use as a decoy, I have a plan that should end this war for good. With Shockwave sparked, Magnus having just gone through emergence we have lost two valuable assets and will be vastly outnumbered, and that says nothing of facing a Combiner."

"Kill the weakest link," Sunstreaker said plainly.

A wry smile curled the edge of Prowl's mouthplates. "My exact thoughts. If the Comabticons join the fight, kill Swindle first."

"I'd rather kill Vortex," Sideswipe said, stretching out next to his brother.

"Kill them all. You heard what Starscream and Barricade said about them. Vortex was why you closed the bond, wasn't he?" Prowl asked, stretching out on his frontin-between his mates. His doorwings covering both in a protective fashion.

"Yeah, I don't know what he would have done if 'Cade hadn't come in when he did, but I know it would have hurt like the Pit." Sideswipe had thus far refused to tell his mates what had caused him to slam their bond closed that day. He hated that he had felt helpless and scared at the impending torture.

"He will pay for it," Prowl said, gently caressing the red twin's helm.

"And know true pain when he dies," Sunstreaker added.

"Remember though, Galvatron is the main target. He must be brought down. With a visor that functions, Megatronous could be a huge help in that department. Do you think he will fight if we need him?" Prowl asked.

"He will. I wish he didn't have to though." Sideswipe's optics darkened. "He's been through so much already."

"As have we all," Prowl said.

"Prowl, do you think Megatronous could control the Combaticons? If they are bound by compliance coding and that coding is tied to spark resonance. Maybe he could turn Bruticus on Galvatron," Sunstreaker said, his faceplates darkening with embarrassment. He felt stupid suggesting tactics to Prowl.

"I will need to speak with Starscream, Shockwave and perhaps Wheeljack. Compliance coding and spark resonance are a little outside the parameters of my tac-net. If there is that possibility, it would greatly increase our chances and be a nasty surprise for Galvatron.

"You are far more clever in tactics than you give yourself credit for." the SIC kissed his golden mate.

"How much of a chance do you think we have of all coming out of this alive?" Sideswipe asked.

"68.45 percent."

The three fell silent. In all his years in Tactical, Prowl never approved a plan with less than an 80 percent chance of success. If the upcoming battle was to end the war, they would have to risk more than any of them wanted.

"Do you think it hurts to die?" Sideswipe asked in the dark quiet of the room.

"It will be millennia before we will ever know," Prowl answered, sending an overwhelming pulse of love and protectiveness across the bond.

The twins pulsed their own love and agreement back to their mate.

OO00000OOOOOOOOOO0 OOOOO0000000OOOOOOOOO000

Onslaught stood in the Command Center, the skeletal night crew watching the monitors. Blast Off was currently off on high altitude surveillance, as Brawl once again manned a set of monitors. Swindle and Vortex should be down for recharge.

Onslaught doubted they were though. There was unease tingeing Swindle's side of the gesalt bond and anger in Vortex's. Given the unstable copter's usual state of being, he may very well have been in recharge. Angry was his normal.

He had brought his gesalt to this; slaves to one mad mech after another. Megatron had made one disastrous mistake after another. The mech had little to no tactical processor. In the beginning the Decepticons had won by shear brute force and numbers. Sentinel had been almost as ineffectual combat leader as he had been civilian leader.

Once Optimus had taken over the Autobot Army and promoted that insufferable Praxian to head tactician and Second in Command things changed, and not in the Decepticons' favor. There were times Onslaught truly believed the only thing stopping Prowl from enacting some plan to completely obliterate the entire Decepticon Army was Optimus Prime's benevolent nature. Had Sentinel not been so power hungry and feared the Praxian's ability, he may have made better use of that accursed tac-net and the war could have been over before it ever really got going.

Hurrah for small miracles. Sentinel was a paranoid glitch and Optimus too noble for his own good. So Prowl was kept reined in and the Decepticons kept living on to fight another day.

Onslaught had given Megatron sound tactical advice, plans of attack and counterattack and the warlord had ignored them all. Instead ordering slapdash attacks that at first had been successful, but then over time resulted in far too many losses with little to no gains of land or resources.

Too bad Onslaught had hated Starscream upon initial meeting. Now all the gesalt leader could do was shake his helm. Had he gotten to know the Seeker he would have found a willing ally in overthrowing the warlord. Instead Onslaught launched his overthrow attempt with just his gesalt, and failed before it even started. Damn Soundwave and his telepathy.

Death would have been preferable to the half lives he and his gesalt were condemned to; bound by coding to obey to the death, theirs or their leaders. For as bad as Megatron had been, Galvatron was infinitely worse. Megatron could lead by sheer force of his presence. Galvatron led by inane ranting and violent outburst. Six Vehicons and two Insecticons were offlined by their master's rage.

Perhaps Galvatron would take Onslaught's tactical advice as he once again clashed with his Autobot counterpart. And maybe just maybe the next time the two tacticians clashed it would be the end of one of them or Galvatron and Onslaught and his gesalt could be free. Maybe.


	35. Chapter 35

"Lord Galvatron, come in." Knockout commed.

"What is it?!" The decepticon leader growled.

"Vehicon number LRY-22 has been infected with a highly contagious and unknown disease. I've quarantined Lab Number 14B for more patients. I would recommend everyone avoid the area."

"Is it deadly...?" Galvatron asked, showing a hint of nervousness.

"Most likely, my lord."

Galvatron looked disturbed, his EM fluctuating wildly. Onslaught was becoming concerned by the unstable mech's rigid stance.

"Knockout," the gesalt leader, stepped up. "Where was LRY-22 stationed when he fell ill?"

"Cybertron, clean up duty in Shockwave's primary lab in Tarn," Knockout muttered looking at a datapad.

"Swindle, find any information you can on Shockwave's Tarn lab," Onslaught ordered, over open comms so Galvatron could hear him. "Chances are you won't find anything, but search anyway.

"My Liege, without Shockwave the chances of discovering the nature of LRY-22's ailment may not be good."

"I can run more tests my Liege, but I fear Onslaught is correct. Shockwave used different labs for different purposes," Knockout added.

Galvatron stared into the quarantined room; flinching as the afflicted mech stalked around, seemingly hunting something only he could see. Energon seeped from self inflicted wounds as LRY-22 foamed and snapped his denta.

"No information is logged in about a lab in Tarn," Swindle broke in on open comms.

"That's what I was afraid of, Thank you, Swindle." Onslaught closed the comm, his optics firmly locked on Galvatron. "Knockout, can you at least determine if this contagion is natural or mech made?"

"It may be possible. So far, I've got nothing, but I'll keep testing."

Galvatron jerked his helm and stalked from the area. Fear, anger and confusion rolling off his EM field in waves.

"A fond farewell, fearless leader," the flashy medic quipped.

"Knockout, be careful, with that and that," Onslaught said, nodding to both the infected mech and the passageway Galvatron just vacated.

Needing more information but unsure where to look, Onslaught walked back to the Command Center. By all accounts, Megatron had not kept his brother in the loop as to what little projects he had Shockwave involved with. Which meant without Megatron or Shockwave, the Decepticons could be staring down an unstoppable plague.

Arriving on the Command Deck, he found it abandoned, save for Swindle and a few Vehicons. Their leader nowhere to be found.

::Ons, you need to see this:: Swindle commed.

Approaching the monitors Onslaught looked at the playback. Galvatron all but ran to the first set of washracks he could find and was manically scrubbing his plating down. Gouges were being rent in his armor.

On a parallel monitor LRY-22 drooled, staked and paced. The two images startling in their differences but both spinal strut chilling.

"Ons, he really doesn't think that will stop one of Shockwave's mechological weapons, does he?" Swindle asked dumbfounded.

"I want that entire section of the Nemesis locked down not just the quarantined chamber. Only Knockout, myself and Lord Galvatron are allowed near there. If LRY-22 has been exposed to one of Shockwave's mechologics, we might all be dead mech walking."

Copycat stood as a Vehicon watching the monitors in disbelief. Was it possible the Decepticons had just brought their own destruction onboard? He was going to have to comm the Autobots. Shockwave must know what LRY-22 had been exposed to. Perhaps a final battle wouldn't have to be waged.

His shift was over in a joor. He would have to wait. There was no point to calling attention to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you ready?" Starscream asked, holding a small jar.

"I am, Winglord," Psi-boss responded, she was eager to know why her telepathy had failed against Airachnid.

Opening the jar, Starscream shook a black spider onto the medberth. It skittered on the smooth surface, trying to escape. Staring at the spider, Psi-boss sent the telepathic command for the spider to stop. Much to her dismay it skittered off the medberth and out of sight.

"Now, drop Smokescreen into a light statis," the Seeker ordered.

Looking at the Elite Guards mech hooked up to monitors on the adjoining medberth she telepathically dropped him into stasis. The monitors beeped and registering the change.

"And there you have it. Your telepathy only works on mecha, it is ineffectual on organic lifeforms," Starscream said, tapping on the datapad."

Shockwave ex-vented in relief. His creation was okay, her telepathy worked. She wouldn't be vulnerable against the Decepticons.

"Not bad, pigeon." Wheeljack bumped Starscream's shoulder.

"I would avoid direct confrontation with the Insecticons, but everyone else is fair game," Starscream said. "now you can release Smokescreen."

"Don't do that."

The assembled turned toward Barricade.

"Problem?" Prowl asked, eyeing his brother.

"It's the quietest he's been since I've got here," Barricade answered.

"Actually, it's the quietest he's been since Smokescreen got here. Barricade has something. Maybe we could just keep him in stasis for a day or two. Relish the blissful silence," Arcee said.

Optimus looked at the pair. Only Arcee flinched when he gave his patented "I'm disappointed in you" look.

"Sorry, Optimus, Barricade is immune to the woeful optics."

"How could that be? No one is immune to _that look_ …" Sideswipe asked.

"You never knew Prowl before his tact-net upgrade. Baby brother was the lord, king and master of woeful optics. And what made it worse; he was rather small for his age. Tiny little youngling, big woopy optics. Awful, just awful," Barricade said, shaking his helm and pulling out a hardline cable.

Without hesitation Sideswipe took the cable and plugged it into a port on his arm. He opened his bond with Sunstreaker to allow his brother to see what he did. Barricade pulled up an old memory file, a small black and white Praxian with a little red chevron and large baleful blue optics stared upwards.

"HOLY PRIMUS. Optimus, he had you and Bluestreak beaten cold," Sideswipe yelped.

Prowl gentle disconnected his brother and bondmate and connected with his brother. He saw the memory file and smiled.

"Got my rust treats," he quipped and detached the cable.

"Adorable, brilliant, manipulative and pure evil," Barricade said.

"It's a gift, and would have been entirely unnecessary if you didn't have sharing issues." Prowl gently used a doorwing to swipe his brother's.

"Is there anyone else here dying to see that memory file?" Starscream asked.

"Yes." Was the unanimous answer.

"No," Prowl said.

An evil smirk flitted across Barricade's lipplates. "Oh, baby brother, you know that keeping this a secret just won't do." He hurried to the monitor and was linking up when Prowl tackled him. Sunstreaker hauled his mate up and held him snuggly from behind.

~~ _You're too cute, not to share_ ~~ he sent across the bond.

There on the main screen was the image. Every bot cooed and awed. An energon flush tinted Prowl's cheeckstruts.

"Indeed, he did have Bluestreak and myself beaten," Optimus said with a laugh in his vocals. "Now, fun aside, Psi-boss please awaken Smokescreen."

"I thought you'd forgotten about him," Barricade groused as the image flicked off the screen and he tugged the cable away.

::What is it with you and Smokescreen?:: Sideswipe asked.

::Other than he annoys the scrap out of me, never shuts his vocalizer off, he's adamant I'm going to frag him.:: Barricade griped back.

Sideswipe's helm wiped around. Prowl and Sunstreaker looked at the duo.

"I have the distinct feeling we don't want to know," Prowl said, as his golden mate nodded in agreement.

::So frag him. What's the worst that can happen? He isn't a good frag or talks through the whole thing.::

::Or he enjoys it and never leave me alone.::

::Hmm. Good point. I dunno, mech. You could just frag him into silence. Or be so bad at it, Smokey loses all interest.::

Barricade snarled and whipped around but Sideswipe chuckled transformed and raced out of the base, Barricade screeching after him.

"Did I miss something?" Smokescreen asked sitting up.

"Not a thing," Prowl answered.

The incoming comm alert beeped. Optimus turned to see who was hailing them.

"Prowl, it's our human allies. We may have our answer."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	36. Chapter 36

"Lord Galvatron, we have another mech contaminated. MRK-45. He's reacting differently though. He seems to be taking it more like some sort fuel tank bug." Knockout commed the bridge.

"Are you sure it's the same one?" Swindle asked skeptically.

"Yeah. It's the same contagion. I found out its not highly contagious though. It's only spread by oral lubricant so far. That's the only link. Make sure no one shares energon cubes."

"Will do, doc." Swindle closed the comm.

Galvatron made no response, he paced the Command Deck, a vicious snarl on his faceplates, muttering incoherently.

"Swindle, how many mechs were assigned to the clean-up crew in the Tarn lab?" Onslaught asked. Since Lord Galvatron wasn't taking any initiative with the contagion, Onslaught would do what he had to to keep his gesalt and other Decepticons alive and uninfected.

Pulling up the files, Swindle answered. "Twenty-five, only LRY-22 and MRK-45 have come back with it."

"No Swin, only LRY-22 and MRK-45 have come back."

Swindle slowly turned his helm towards Onslaught. "Ons, you think the others are dead?"

"Could be and by the contagion, or these two we don't know. And I'm Pit sure damned not sending anymore mechs into that place. Send out a comm to Airachnid, we need her back here, if for no other reason than to keep Lord Galvatron settled. Use the emergency channel, she can't block that."

"Done and done."

"Sir, is there anything I can do?" a Vehicon asked.

Onslaught looked at the unknown Vehicon. "Not unless you know where Shockwave is."

"I do not, Sir. But I can go planetside and search. He had been on board when Megatron made his last stand against the Autobots." Copycat said easily.

"Go then, see if you can find any trace."

The Vehicon nodded and left the Command Deck.

Blocking his comm ID, Copycat pinged the Nemesis.

::Onslaught wants you to return, Lord Galvatron has need of you.:: Swindle said, unsure if Airachnid was even listening.

A second ping was his only reply.

~~That is one creepy aft bitch~~ he said to Onslaught over the gesalt bond.

~~That is the understatement of the millennia.~~

Copycat stepped through the groundbridge. Back on Earth he opened a comm to the Autobots.

::Yes, Copycat, this is Ratchet.::

::Doc, I want to talk to Prime.::

::Optimus is not available, what news do you have?::

Copycat shook his helm. Optimus was never around when Copycat needed him. Fragger.

::Where's the stick up the aft Praxian?::

::Prowl is unavailable as well.::

::Look, just ask ole Shockers what he was brewing in Tarn. Two mechs are infected. One is drooling and stalking something only he sees, the other is purging his tanks all over the place. Contagion is passed by oral lubricants. An entire section of the Nemesis is quarantined. I'm heading back to the Nemesis as Airachnid, Galvie is cracking at the seams. He might be crazier than Megatron, and running the Decepticons, but he is no leader. He is losing it.::

::Understood-and Copycat, be careful.::

The shapeshifter was momentarily surprised by the medic's concerned warning. Shaking his helm, he shifted back to Airachnid and returned to the Nemesis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Turning from the main console Ratchet fixed Shockwave with a burning glare. Psi-boss stepping away from the mech she called carrier. Copycat's message having rung loud and clear through the main hall in the Autobot base. For a mech with no face, Shockwave looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Magnus watched cautiously, taking Thundercrash from Starscream as the Seeker hissed angrily at Shockwave.

"Why don't we take the bitlets back to our room, Star. Things are about get ugly here."

Giving a jerky nod, the Seeker hurried away with his mate and sparklings. Shockwave turned to Psi-boss but she backed away until she bumped into Steve.

"Shockwave, what have you done?" She asked, her voice quiet but hard.

Shockwave. She had never called him anything but carrier.

"What is Primus' core were you concocting in Tarn." Ratchet demanded.

Looking back into the confused optics of his creation, Shockwave answered. "Lord Megatron demanded the ultimate mechalogical weapon, I was creating a cybonic plague cosmic rust hybrid."

"You created what?" Ratchet gasped.

"What's cybonic plague and cosmic rust?" Psi-boss asked, the two speaking at the same time.

"It was not successful. The two contagions proved incompatible to be fused together. An anomaly contagion occurred instead." Shockwave chose to answer Ratchet. He would explain everything to Psi-boss later.

"What kind of anomaly?" Wheeljack asked, running a comforting servo down Ratchet's backplates. Trying desperately to calm the medic as his ventilations increased.

"An incurable contagion that starts of as little more than distressed tanks and descends its victim into madness, while his spark continually feeds upon itself resulting in the subject offlining."

The emotionless way Shockwave spoke unnerved everybot.

"What a minute." It took Psi-boss a moment to fully comprehend the magnitude of her creator's words.

"You know this exactly why?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Test subjects."

"How many, and what is cybonic plague and cosmic rust?" her vocals were becoming higher and more agitated.

"I will explain everything to you later, my creation."

"Don't you call me that!" she shrieked, "and you will tell me now."

Psi-boss pushed her way into Shockwave's processor, smashing through every mental block he had. His history as Megatron's chief science officer played out before her. The cybonic plague he created, the millions dead as a result. The horrific experiments conducted on helpless victims. The death and carnage wrought by each of Shockwave's new mechalogical weapon.

Her psychic attack was so brutal it dropped Shockwave into stasis. Only Steve tugging her backwards and shaking her pulled her out of his processor and back to herself.

"He is every bit as vile as Starscream said. I should kill him as I killed Soundwave," she gasped.

No one knew what to say to the young femme. They had all lived with the horrors of their war for longer than they wanted to remember. For Psi-boss the war was new and learning the truth of her creator's role in it overwhelming.

"Come on, let's go talk to Predaking," Steve said, holding his servo out.

"Why? He and I were only created to be their latest weapons. We weren't wanted for any other reason than to kill. The two of them. Filthy, vile-" without even knowing it, Psi-boss began muttering and ranting in Seeker cant as Starscream did when he was angry.

"Then we'll go talk to Starscream. You respect him and his opinion."

Nodding Psi-boss followed Steve out of the main room.

"Jackie, did you catch what she said before she broke off into Seeker cant?" Ratchet asked, running a scan over the still unconscious Shockwave.

"Which part?"

"The part where she said ' _their'_ and ' _the two of them'_ "

"Boss bot is in for an ugly reception when he returns," Wheeljack said, looking from the now empty corridor to Shockwave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o00o

"We're here exactly why?" Prowl asked, surveying the decrepit abandoned island.

"Wow, what a pit. Are you sure the 'Cons didn't already trash this place?" Sideswipe asked, as he and Sunstreaker trailed behind. Sunstreaker remaining silent, a foul sneer on his faceplates.

"This place is wrecked beyond measure. Where are we?" Arcee asked.

"Hashima Island, Japan. For decades it was used for coal mining. Once gas and oil became the preferred fuel source, the island was abandoned. The humans will let us have it as a temporary base to lure the Decepticons in."

"And there will be no human wandering humans to deal with?"

"No, there are rumors the island is haunted."

"Seriously?" came the snide comment from Sunstreaker.

::If it keeps the humans away, they don't get hurt.:: Bee beeped.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, full recon with scans and schematics, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe search out resources the humans left behind," Prowl ordered, his tact-net already running probabilities and preliminary plans.

"Done." Arcee and Bumblebee nodded, and headed off.

"On it." The twins departed toward the old coal processing plant.

"Give me a decacycle and I will have a plan in place, plus multiple contingencies."

"I have no doubt you will."

Prowl's field was tight and his doorwings high.

"You may say whatever it is you're thinking," Prime said quietly.

"I can end this if you'll let me. We are too few as a whole to let this continue." Prowl's optics were cold.

"I know how much you dislike me, Prowl, as I know how many times you could have ended this war if I had only agreed to your plans. I will forever carry the burden of the decisions I've made and I regret more than you will ever know."

"At least you still can. The dead do not have the luxury of regret. I gave you the end of the this war after the razing of Praxus and do you remember what you said to me?" Prowl didn't give Prime a chance to answer as he continued; his voice disturbingly calm. " **'Prowl, this is nothing more than revenge. I cannot condone the loss of so many lives.'** Yes, had you listened to me half of Cybertron's population could have died, meaning half could have survived. Now to the best of any of our knowledge we are all that is left. A handful of broken mechs, and one equally broken femme." Prowl started to walk away, stopped and turned back toward Prime. "And no, you will never know how much I hate you."

Prime made no response as his Second walked in the direction the twins had gone. A ping on his comm unit stopped him from lamenting his Second's words.

::Yes::

::Prime we have a serious situation developing here I want you to be aware of:: Ratchet said.

::Go on.:: Foreboding filled Optimus.

::We received a comm from Copycat. There could be the beginning of a plague among the Decepticons. Its origins is one of Shockwave's experiments. Psi-boss was present and forced her way into Shockwave's processor. To say she is displeased with both of you would be an understatement. She knocked Shockwave into stasis.::

Prime rubbed his optics. "I will talk to Psi-boss when I return."

"Understood."

Optimus cut the comm and brushed his consciousness along the Matrix. How would he explain himself to his creation? He mulled over this receiving reassuring pulses from the Matrix until his team returned.

"I have all the information I need," Prowl said.

Optimus didn't answer, he just commed Ratchet for a groundbridge. The scouting team returned in heavy silence.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	37. Chapter 37

Shockwave awoke from his stasis, confused. He sat up gingerly, then remembered what had happened, immediately becoming worried about the sparkling.

"It's fine Shockwave." Ratchet said, pushing on his chest to lay him back down.

"The sparkling?" He asked.

"Healthy. You should keep your distance from Psi... Oh no, please don't cry..."

"She must hate me... I should have never agreed to join the deceptions...! She... she stopped calling me c-carrier...!"

"Calm down, Shockwave, please." Ratchet said His voice unusually soft. "I know she still loves you. Just give her a chance to learn what really happened."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I want to kill them both, Winglord," Psi-boss said, pacing Starscream and Magnus' chamber.

Steve sat with Magnus, each one holding a recharging sparkling as Starscream stood, watching Psi-boss.

"I understand how you feel more than anyone, youngling. Which is why I'm going to ask you not to dwell on what you saw in Shockwave's memories," Starscream said, causing the telepath to stop abruptly and stare at him wide opticked.

"Winglord, I don't-"

"No, you trust me, now listen," Starscream said, holding his servo up. "I will not pretend or presume to know why Prime thought Shockwave would be able to take Megatron down. Prime may be noble, but tactical smarts are his Praxian Second's forte, peace, nobility, honor, fighting the good fight, blah, blah, blah, that's Prime.

"Believe me when I say Shockwave had no choice of doing anything less than his best each time Megatron gave an order. Look into my memories I want you to see what we Decepticons ended up pledging ourselves to." 

Magnus looked shocked at Starscream's offer. His Seeker was obsessively private and giving Shockwave's creation permission to enter his processor was unbelievable.

"Okay," Psi-boss said and waited for Starscream to take a seat.

She entered his processor and found all but several selected memory files locked down tight. Ignoring those, she focused on the first file she came to.

" _Your plan was flawed Onslaught. Half my troops were killed," Megatron raged at his tactical officer._

" _No, Lord Megatron, my plan was fine, you deviated from it when you-" Onslaught was silenced by a vicious punch to the faceplates and he crumpled to the floor. His abdominal plating buckled from relentless kicking._

" _What did you say, Onslaught? I can't hear you."_

 _"Y-y-you are r-r-r-ight, Lord Megatron. My plan wash f-fl-awed," the downed tactician gasped and wheezed. "Please forgive me."_

" _Very well." Megatron dragged the battered mech to his pedes and slammed him face first into a wall. "You are forgiven. THIS. TIME."_

A quick jump brought Psi-boss to a different memory file.

 _Six green and purple mechs were reading schematics._

" _Scrapper, this will never work, the influx and output design will be impossible to make function. First time this thing fires up it will explode."_

" _Okay, Hook, you tell Lord Megatron his ultimate weapon is a piece of scrap."_

 _Even with a visor on, the mech's fear was obvious to see._

" _I'll figure something out, Scrapper."_

 _"Death by the weapon or our leader, take your pick," a familiar voice rasped._

" _Up your turbine, Starscream," Hook snapped._

A strange metallic landscape appeared before Psi-boss, Cybertron. A group of battered mechs leaking energon slowly began gathering around Megatron.

" _Failures, useless pieces of scrap!" the mech raged randomly shooting his own troops. Each one collapsing and dying from the force of the deadly fusion cannon. "They are Autobots, civilians, a pacifist librarian leads them, and you can't even beat them." More mechs died as the fusion cannon roared to life._

The memory file ended.

"How many of his own troops did Megatron kill?"

"Too many to count. If Shockwave had done anything but succeed in the tasks assigned him, he too would have incurred Megatron's wrath. As to whether or not he would have survived no one knows.

"You survived."

"I always will. Besides, Megatron never actually wanted to kill me, break me, control me, dominate me, own me, yes. Kill me, no."

"He didn't succeed in any of those things either," Magnus said.

"No, but he did damage me." It was a bitter admission for the proud Seeker. "You need to speak with both Prime and Shockwave."

"I don't want to," Psi-boss said, sulking.

"My dear youngling, life is doing what you don't want to. Come." He held his servo out and a pouty Psi-boss relented and followed behind. Magnus and Steve trailing after.

In the main room, the scouting party was discussing their finds. Barricade, Prowl, Wheeljack and Optimus in deep discussion. Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee listen intently. Predaking, Steve and Megatronous occupied a corridor to be close but not in the way.

In the medical area Shockwave was awake and being scanned by Ratchet.

"You didn't do any permanent damage to Shockwave or the sparkling," the medic said, not bothering to turn around.

"I intended to kill you, if Steve hadn't stopped me-," Psi-boss said, trailing off.

Her admission silenced the group.

"Optimus, I don't understand."

Optimus was about to speak when Prowl held his servo up. "What is it you don't understand?"

"Why Optimus sent Shockwave undercover. What did he hope to achieve? Why all of this?" She waved her servos around. "Why me? Why Predaking? We were created just for this war."

Prowl stared at the telepath, his gaze cold, hard and unwavering. Not even his mates could guess what he was thinking.

"You shall see why," Prowl said. "You may enter my processor and see one memory file. You have much to learn given your recent creation."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's shock mirrored Magnus' at Starscream's similar offer. Psi-boss nodded.

"Begin," Prowl said.

"Don't you want to sit first?"

"No, but you may need to."

Psi-boss entered Prowl's processor, one large memory file was unlocked. Due to Prowl's tact-net and Enforcer mods, his memory was much more vivid and detailed than Starscream's. She actually felt as though she were the mech this was happening to, not merely an observer.

 _Heat permeated her undercarriage as she raced down a highway. Explosions rocked the air around her as the acrid smell of fire burned her nasal sensors. Flames reached impossible high ahead of her._

 _::Prowl, intel says every Seeker squadron is in full assault. Ground troops are poised to follow them in.::_

 _::Concentrate all long range firepower on the Seekers.::_

 _A barrage of missiles and laser fire roared into the sky, hitting many Seekers missing many more. The city under siege burned, and the ground shook as towering building crumble._

 _Circling the city, there was no way to enter or get by the phalanx of Decepticons already moving in on the ground. Blaster fire and screams broke through the explosions. Surveying the scene of carnage unfolding was a nightmare. Mechs and femmes ran burning from building teetering on collapse only to be cut down by blaster fire._

 _Taking out a long range blaster, Psi-boss felt herself target and shoot the heavily armed Decepticons. The acid pellets making little impact on the thick combat armor. Through the target site she watched in horror as a femme, doorwings burning, fell and crouched over to protect the sparkling in her servos. A Decepticon approached, Psi-boss felt herself pull the trigger, the acid pellet hit the Decepticon but he didn't flinch. She fired again and again. The Decepticon took the shots but continued to approach the gravely injured femme. He shot her in the back of the helm, reached underneath her ripped the sparkling out of her servos, shot it through the spark and tossed its graying shell aside._

 _The horror shocked Psi-boss back to herself._

She collapsed, purging her tanks. Steve hurried to her side. Prowl stood, unmoving, his gaze as cold as before.

"That was the fall of Praxus, my home.Praxus was neutral and Megatron ordered it razed to the ground. They had no army, they had no way to defend themselves. Only one survived, a youngling named Bluestreak. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker found him among the wreckage.

"I raised him as my own. When he was old enough he joined the Autobots as a sniper. Bluestreak was broken, he couldn't stop talking, he had to recharge with lights on and music or videos playing. Silence and darkness returned him to carnage of Praxus. He died by slicing his own main energon line. The millennia of death and war too much for him. MY youngling killed himself.

"Now, Barricade, Smokescreen and I are all that remains of Praxus."

"I grew up in Iacon, I don't know anything about Praxus," Smokescreen mumbled.

"From Praxus on, Optimus kept Jazz and me on the tightest tether possible. He truly feared what we do. Optimus wanted as many Cybertronians to live as possible, Autobots, Neutral and Decepticons.

"Jazz and I would have gladly killed every last Decepticon without hesitation or regret. Optimus Prime is a fool, but he is also leader who truly believes in what he preaches. He believes every living being as the right to live and live in peace and freedom.

"Shockwave did provide the Autobots with intel. If Megatron hadn't made sure to keep him hidden away in secret bases then perhaps he might have taken the warlord down from the inside. And then he created Predaking and you.

"So what if you were created for war. None of us are who we once were. Who we are now, is because of the war."

"Prowl." Barricade ran a servo down his brother's doorwing. "She's heard and seen enough. Let her be. She has much to process."

"Very well."

"I suggest we all take some time, we can resume planning at sunrise," Optimus said.

The gathered nodded and shuffled away. When they were gone only Psi-boss, Shockwave, and Optimus remained in the main room, Predaking hovered in the passageway.

"Prowl said I have the luxury of regret because I'm alive. I will enter the Well regretting what I have done, decisions I have made and the hurt I have caused," Optimus said, opening his servos. He waited.

Psi-boss twisted her pede and looked between her creator and sire dropping her helm in her servos she rushed to Optimus. His large arms engulfing her, making her feel safe.

"If the contagion aboard the Nemesis is not contained, it will kill every Decepticon infected. It can end the war without endangering any Autobots," Shockwave said.

Optimus shifted, bringing Shockwave into the embrace as Psi-boss reached a servo out to Predaking. He transformed into his mech mode and leaned against the Prime's backplates, Psi-boss' tiny servo in his.

O0o0o00o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Barricade nudged Prowl at the entrance to the chamber his brother shared with the twins. A gentle helm nuzzle was exchanged between the two and then Barricade made his way to his own chamber. The fall of pedesteps behind him made him turn; Smokescreen.

"You okay?" the rookie asked, surprisingly quiet and subdued.

"No. I'm so tired."

Smokescreen took Barricade's servo and led him into the chamber.

"Smokes, I'm not-"

"Just recharge," Smokescreen said as he stretched out on the berth. Barricade climbed in next to Smokescreen and fell into recharge, their servos still entwined.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Were you at Praxus?" Megatronous asked.

"I was part of the excavation crew," Bulkhead answered, ex-venting heavily. "I'd never seen anything like it. Never smelled anything like it. You couldn't escape the death."

"I'm sorry to make you remember such suffering."

"I can't imagine life in the Pits was much better."

"It wasn't good but at least we had a fighting chance."

O0o0o00o0oo00o o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

::My Lord, there is another infected Vehicon in quarantine:: Knockout commed the bridge. ::DVE-92 is infected with the same contagion, he is in the tank purging stage.::

"Very well, Knockout, keep us informed," Copycat said, still posing as Airachnid.

Surveying the bridge Copycat decided it was time to act.

"Onslaught, Brawl, the rest of you, leave us."

"As you command, Airachnid."

Once the bridge was empty, Copycat slunk next to Galvatron, Airachnid's claw tracing the edges' of his chevron.

"Perhaps it is time to use this contagion to our advantage, my Liege. We can infect half the Vehicons and Insecticons and set them on the Autobots. If the contagion proves fatal, we'll exterminate our enemies and half those draining our resources. Once the Autobots are dead, we'll have all the time needed to replenish our supplies and rebuild our numbers."

Galvatron leaned into the touch but scowled. "If the contagion is not fatal we'll reduce our numbers and still have the Autobots to deal with."

"Then we wait for them to fall ill enough to be incapacitated and wipe them all out. Autobots, Vehicons and Insecticons."

"Yes, that will work. We just need to lure them all into the open."

"Leave that to me." 


	38. Chapter 38

It had taken Prowl less than the predicted decacycle to formulate several plans and contingencies for the Autobots' final showdown with the Decepticons. They had begun transforming the abandoned island into a series of inescapable traps and strongholds.

Bulkhead oversaw the construction of the traps and strongholds with Megatronous, Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen, Predaking and Steve doing the work.

"It feels good to be doing something useful. I've been an observer for far too long," Megatronous said.

"Well, you did have to wait until you got a good visor. I'm just glad to be building again," Bulkhead said.

::I can't believe that we may be on the verge of finally ending this war.:: Bumblebee beeped.

"I know. The more I think about it, I have no idea what I will do once it's over. I've been fighting for so long, I can't remember anything else," Arcee said as the two secured the rigging to one of the traps.

::I know. I don't even remember what peace feels like.::

While Bulkhead's team worked construction, Wheeljack installed the defensive weapons systems, the Twins, Barricade and Optimus working with him.

The outward appearance of the construction looked like the Autobots were setting up a new base. Nothing gave away the site's true purpose.

Barricade placed a large heavy weapon case on the ground "You sure this thing won't blow up on me?"

"YES. I tested it myself," Wheeljack groused.

"Not filing me with confidence," Barricade countered.

:: Don't worry, 'Cade. If you get hurt I'm sure Smokey will kiss the boo-boo and make it better.:: Sideswipe teased over comms.

Without pausing, Barricade unpacked the weapon and threw the empty, hitting the frontliner square in the faceplates.

"OWW!" Sideswipe fell back.

"Barricade, please do not damage Sideswipe. I rather like him," Prowl said.

"Why?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Why do I like him?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah, I mean, he's Sideswipe," Sunstreaker continued, securing the base of a weapon mount.

"HEY!"

Prowl paused and tilted his helm. "I don't really know. He just grew on me."

"Like rust," Barricade piped up.

"I don't have to take this, you know," Sideswipe huffed.

"Actually since you're my split spark and Prowl's bonded, you do," Sunstreaker said with a small sarcastic smile.

"Well-I don't have to take it from him." Sideswipe pointed at Barricade.

"Yes, you do, in-law, remember," Barricade.

Sideswipe huffed air out his vents, and in a rare display of affection Prowl gently rubbed one of his disgruntled mate's audial horn, eliciting a purr from said mate.

The groundbridge opened and Psi-boss and Starscream exited.

"We've come to help," she said, approaching Prowl.

"Help with setting up the weapons," he instructed.

"You're unusually quiet," Starscream said to her. "Conflicted about your creators I assume." Psi-boss shot him a surprised look. "One need not be a telepath to figure that out. Let me give you a piece of advice you can take or leave. If you categorize everything in life as either right or wrong, you shall spend your life frustrated and angry. You have to be flexible and see every shade of grey in-between."

"You seem very sure of yourself."

"Always, youngling. I was the sole creation of the Winglord of Vos. I was raised to never doubt myself and believe it was my right to rule. When enemies sense weakness, a ruler's rein ends rather quickly."

Psi-boss stopped abruptly and began scanning the sky. "Someone is approaching."

All optics turned toward the approaching flier.

"Well, stick up the aft, Praxian, how lovely to see you again," Copycat said as he landed and froze. The twins emerged from seemingly nowhere to aim their weapons against the Seeker's helm.

"Copycat, you have thus far done an excellent job with intel," Prowl said, his doorwings high and unmoving.

"Copycat," Optimus said, approaching the pair. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, please disengage your weapons."

The twins nudged their weapons against Copycat's helm then retracted them, remaining directly behind the troublesome Seeker.

"How long until I report finding you?" he asked, refusing to show any sign of being intimidated.

"Three earth days," Prowl said.

"Galvatron will not be leading any assault. It will be led by a division of Insecticons and Vehicons infected with the contagion. The mighty Lord of the Decepticons is holed up in his chamber, scared sparkless of contracting it.

"Once you get the infected into the traps it should take 52 joor for them to die. Will your traps hold?"

"They will," Prowl answered, his confidence in Bulkhead's engineering firm.

"Still, you best make sure Shockers has a cure in case any of you get bit. Strange thing, they like to bite servos to infect. I guess it's the easiest place to reach.

"Winglord, jerky telepath," he sneered as the two approached.

"Shadowshifter," Starscream said regally.

"Shockwave will have the cure, the question is will you actually come through for us when we need you, or will you run?" Psi-boss asked, her wings hitched high.

"Seriously, femme, what are you, the worst telepath in the history of Cybertron?"

The others glanced between the two snarling at each other.

"That is enough from you both," Optimus barked.

"Taking an uninvolved stance as usual, Prime," Copycat hissed. The two began a heated staring contest, giving those present the impression there was an argument taking place over encrypted comms.

Psi-boss used the interruption to scan Copycat's processor as unobtrusively as possible. Surprisingly an old memory file was currently looping and drawing a lot of energy.

" _Are you ready?"_

" _Yes, sir," Copycat answered._

" _You know once you walk out of this office there is no record of this. If we succeed, the war is over, if you're caught or fail-"_

" _You know nothing and I get a court martial or die, or all of the above."_

" _Copycat, this is serious. We're going around official channels. If Prime, Jazz or Prowl find out I came up with this and we went behind their backs, we're both screwed."_

" _Whoa, Loper. First, we came up with this. Second, it has to be done, Jazz got the intel, and if it was anyone else's it would be another story. You just make sure you're here when I get back with a good cover story._

" _Once I've assassinated Megatron and am safely back, we'll go to Prime, Prowl and Jazz and tell the truth. And if I succeed but don't come back, you tell them. Prime will never be able to kill one of his oldest friends, but Megatron won't hesitate to end Optimus. I have to do this."_

 _Interloper nodded, leaned in, gave Copycat a brief kiss then Copycat walked out of the chamber._

Unsure of what she had just witnessed, Psi-boss filed the memory away and decided to talk to her Sire at a more appropriate time.


	39. Chapter 39

Shockwave lay in deep recharge when Psi boss entered the Medbay. She felt awkward and out of place now that she knew the truth behind those evil things Shockwave had done. Prowl and Starscream's memories eased some of her misgivings. Despite her anger she had to remember this war had been raging for millions of years. Neither side was free from wrongdoing and who was she to sit in judgment of any on them, least of all her Carrier and Sire.

Shockwave must be enduring a ton of stress thanks to her based on the simple fact she stopped calling him Carrier for a whole minute. Ratchet's assurance and her psychic scanning of the perfectly healthy sparkling did nothing to stop her processor from imagining the worst. If the sparkling died because of what she did, her Carrier would never be the same. This was his very first carry. He wanted this sparkling more than anything in the world. She saw it in his memories a while back.

She whimpered and slumped to the floor, hugging her knees and sobbing as Shockwave snored away peacefully. Suddenly the snoring stopped and her sobbing was so loud at this point, she didn't even notice until Shockwave spoke.

"Psi-boss, come here," he held a servo out to her. She crawled over and climbed onto the med berth with him. She snuggled next to him, wrapped in his massive cannon arm. "Ratchet has said the sparkling is fine. You mustn't worry."

"I've behaved so badly."

"No you haven't. Optimus and I should have explained everything to you from the beginning. It was cruel of us to put you into this war without first granting you the knowledge of why we fight and what we have done.

"As much as it pains me to admit, you're right. Optimus and I created you to be a weapon. We never should have done that. Both you and Predaking have the right to decide, not only if you want to fight but for what side."

Psi-boss leaned up and looked into her Carrier's optics. "I will never choose them. After what Galvatron did on Revas-9 and Megatron did in Praxus; never."

"I will answer any question you ask of me."

"Later, Carrier, now we just need to recharge."

The two settled back and drifted into quiet recharge, only the steady beeping of the med bay monitors breaking the silence.


	40. Chapter 40

" _Are you ready?"_

" _Yes, sir," Copycat answered._

" _You know once you walk out of this office there is no record of this. If we succeed, the war is over, if you're caught or fail-"_

" _You know nothing and I get court martial or I die, or all of the above."_

" _Copycat, this is serious. We're going around official channels. If Prime, Jazz or Prowl find out I came up with this and we went behind their backs, we're both screwed."_

" _Whoa, Loper. First, we came up with this. Second, it has to be done, Jazz got the intel, if it was anyone else's it would be another story. You just make sure you're here when I get back with a good cover story._

" _Once I've assassinated Megatron and am safely back, we'll go to Prime, Prowl and Jazz and tell the truth. And if I succeed but don't come back, you tell them. Prime will never be able to kill his one of his oldest friends, but Megatron won't hesitate to end Optimus. I have to do this."_

 _Interloper nodded, leaned in, gave Copycat a brief kiss then Copycat walked out of the chamber._

Unsure of what she had just witnessed Psi-boss filed the memory away and decided to talk to her Sire at a more appropriate time.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0oo0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o00o

"Hand me that clamp." Starscream pointed to his left.

"What's the magic word?" Sideswipe asked, cuddling Skyracer to his chestplate.

"Now." Starscream held his unmoving servo out and didn't turn around.

"You're such a muggle," Sideswipe quipped placing the clamp in the open servo and then snatching it away before Starscream could grab it.

"Must you?" the Seeker snapped.

"Yes."

"You do know the only reason I haven't shot you yet is you're holding my sparkling."

"Easy, pigeon," Wheeljack as he fastened an air filtration system over a sealed vent.

"Sideswipe, hand Starscream the clamp, we haven't much time," Ratchet ordered, he himself busy with a vaporizer.

"Do you think this will work?" Sideswipe asked, finally handing over the clamp.

"Theoretically, yes," Shockwave answered. "By putting a contaminated mech in here we can isolate them and give them the serum that should reverse the effects of the contagion.

"Since the serum is vaporized it will be drawn in through the infected mech's vents and spread throughout his system that way; thus avoiding the problem of purging.

"Of course this all in theory since we have no one to test the serum on and I never was able to complete the serum back on Cybertron."

"Must grate your cables that you needed the trash compactor and myself to finish it," Starscream said.

"The help you both provided was-adequate." Shockwave's vocals were colder than normal. Returning to his task, he paused and rubbed his chestplates.

"Problem? Do I need to scan you again?" Ratchet asked.

"No, the sparklet has been jumpy all cycle."

Sideswipe hummed as he rubbed his checkstrut on Skyracer's helm.

"Come one, Sides, bring Magnus the sparkling, we have to get ready," Sunstreaker said, entering the isolation chamber.

A low whine left Sideswipe as he curled over the sparkling.

"SIDES," Sunstreaker snapped, low and hard.

"What is with you two and those sparklings?" Ratchet snapped.

"Not a thing," Sunstreaker answered, nudging his brother to his pedes.

Starscream, Wheeljack and Shockwave covertly watched the three, trying not to be obvious in their curiosity.

"Scrap. You're going to tell me." Ratchet motioned for the two exit the chamber before him.

As the three walked down the hall, the Twins remained silent and Ratchet waited.

"I've known you for millions of vorns, shared your berth for a good part of that time, pulled you back from the Well more times than I care to count and you don't trust me." genuine hurt colored Ratchet's vocals.

"Sides, wants a sparkling of our own, more than anything. We can't have any," Sunstreaker finally said, as Sideswipe whined. "He always wanted to ask you about it, but during the heat of the war it seemed stupid, now that the war could be winding down, and these two and now Shockwave's-" Sunstreaker broke off.

Sideswipe stood rocking back and forth, Skyracer sighing contentedly.

"Who told you you can't have sparklings?"

"Pit medic. No split-sparks have ever sparked themselves or another."

"Only five sets of spilt sparks have lived to be old enough to have sparklings. And while it's true spilt sparks cannot spark each other, or carry, there is nothing in the scientific or medical literature to suggest they could not spark another.

"There is only theory as to why it hasn't happened. Everything from the need for all three to merge at once, to a problem with their chosen mate. It could very well be the only reason the split sparks before you never kindled with another was they never wanted sparklings. Not everyone wants to be creators," Ratchet said, remembering the studies he had read about split sparks. "Have you spoken with Prowl about this?"

"No, it seemed pointless given the situation we were in," Sideswipe said, his vocals small and sad. Sunstreaker rubbed his brother's audial horn.

"As pointless as bonding with the Autobot's Second in Command?" Ratchet grinned. "Talk with him. See how he feels about sparklings and carrying. You'd make great creators."

"What's the deal with Wheeljack. You two serious?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to bond?"

"We're talking about it."

"If he isn't good to you-"

"He is and he's good for me. Much like Prowl is for the two of you," Ratchet admitted, cutting off Sunstreaker's impending threat. "Now, come on. You have to give Skyracer to Magnus, you'll be heading out to Hashima Island soon."

"Love you, Hatchet," Sideswipe said.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker rumbled, nuzzling the medic.

"Love you both, too." 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o00o

"They're ready Prime." Copycat said over the text only comm channel. "Sending the infected over in one megacycle. Ready?"

Optimus read the note and nodded, texting back. "Ready Copycat."

Prowl frowned, reading over the bulkier mech's shoulder. "Are you positive we can trust him Prime?"

"I do." Psi-boss said "But I have a few questions first, Sire."

"Yes."

"Did you know of a mech named Loper?"

"No, but perhaps Prowl knows of him. Prowl?"

The tactician turned, giving the two his full attention. "His designation was Interloper and he was a junior analyst in Special Operations. He was next in-line to be made senior analyst. He self terminated."

"Why would he have done that?" Psi-boss was aghast.

"Youngling, Special Operations is the most difficult of all fields to be. It has the highest rate of attrition, mental breakdown and self termination. A Special Ops agent must be willing to remove their carrier's spark from their chaise while looking them in the optics.

"As for Interloper, he was smart, hard working, ambitious, and had a good optic for seeing through all the extraneous intel for what really mattered. How is it you know of him, much less his nickname of Loper?"

"Copycat's processor was looping one file. He was talking to Interloper and mentioned the intel came from Jazz and killing Megatron. Also what they were doing was out of authorized channels."

"Are you certain of what you saw?" Optimus asked, his optic ridge narrowing.

"Yes, Sire. For a rather small file, it was drawing a great deal of energy."

"If Copycat and Interloper did undertake an unauthorized mission; whatever it was failed. It could also explain why Copycat was believed to have deserted. If he had been captured or killed by the Decepticons nobot would have been the wiser, save Interloper.

"I'm assuming from this file you would have been able to tell if they were professional or personal in their contact."

"Personal."

"If Interloper believed Copycat killed and himself responsible, it may have contributed to his self terminating. Also adding to the fact he would have faced a court marital for his involvement in an unauthorized mission, thus ending his Special Operations career."

"And Copycat never deserted, but was captured and in all likelihood tortured," Optimus said, his should struts sagging.

"Once this battle is over we will have an opportunity to discuss this with Copycat, but for now may I suggest we focus on the task at servo. We have an army of plague infected Vehicons and Insecticons heading our way." Prowl's gaze was unnerving.

Optimus and Psi-boss nodded, each departing to their posts, as Prowl meticulously ran through the plan and contingencies over and over.

0oo0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0


	41. Chapter 41

Twitching his spider like legs in his form as Airachnid, Copycat entered Galvatron's berthroom. The large mech was fast asleep, his vents snoring in much the same way Interloper's had, sending a pang of sadness through the shapeshifter.

Interloper was the only bot in Copycat's life who had truly cared about him, loved him even. The last truly caring touch he had felt. His time in the Decepticon brig had been a myriad or torture, abuse, degradation and rape.

When he finally escaped and returned to the Autobots, he was met with suspicion, humiliation, and disgrace. Optimus had been no help whatsoever. For obvious reasons the true nature of their relationship was never known, but Copycat had at least thought his carrier would speak to him about the desertion charges or attend the hearing. No, instead his carrier was too busy caring about everybot else. Optimus was such a fool, overly sentimental and concerned about millions but blind to needs of one.

Still Copycat didn't regret his decision to help his carrier by ending Megatron. Only that the shapeshifter had failed at that, had failed to return to Loper and when he finally did, he learned of his love's self termination. Now Copycat was failing to end Galvatron. His life, his military career, his everything was failure.

"Loper..." He whispered in Airachnid's voice, his vents hitching Galvatron stirred, hearing his mates sad tones.

"Airachnid...?" he mumbled. All Copycat wanted was comfort from Loper or his carrier. Anyone that he loved, not the mad mech looming over him. Still, he was on a mission and he would complete the mission, for Loper's memory if no other reason. Straightening his spinal strut, he turned toward Galvatron.

"Forgive me disturbing you, my Liege."

"What is it?" he growled.

"A moment of weakness, nothing more." 

"You are never weak. Tell me." For someone who was supposed to be comforting his mate, Galvatron's tone was cold and harsh. Then given the physical nature of their relationship, Copycat was sure, gentleness and concern was not something the two cared about or engaged in.

"I am failing at my task. I haven't ended this war as I swore to." A truthful answer at least.

"You will, your plan is brilliant. We know where they are, they will be crushed within the next solar cycle. My brother will be avenged and I will rule the Universe with you, my deadly Lieutenant, by my side."

"Come with us. Squash that simpering Prime under your pede. I'll keep the infected far from you. Let Optimus see the new ruler of the Universe with his own dying optics."

"Yes, yes, my Airchnid. No one will dare oppose us. We will destroy those who do and enslave those we vanquish."

 _Primus, what a charmer._ It was Loper's favorite saying Copycat heard as Galvatron finished his rant. Copycat hissed in amusement and gave Galvatron a wicked smirk. The warlord led the spiderbot to his berth.

Now all Copycat had to do was set his last idea into motion.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Much to Psi-boss' surprise a text came across from Copycat. It was a strange request but one she as willing to fulfill. She sent the message to both Optimus and Prowl. Their leader's vents stuttered while Prowl's doorwings hitched high and twisted. An unexpected bark of laughter left the SIC.

::Oh, by all means we really must accommodate this request.:: he sent to Psi-boss and Optimus.

::It is in extremely poor taste, but then I will take any advantage, however repellent.:: Optimus sent back.

::Ratchet I need a groundbridge:: she commed.

::Is everything okay there?::

::Yes. Copycat asked me to retrieve something for him. He says it's for Galvatron. Optimus and Prowl agree::

The swirling green vortex appeared and Psi-boss hurried through. A bemused Ratchet, Shockwave and Magnus watched her rush through the base and hurry back with an object dragging behind her.

"What are you doing with that?" Ratchet asked aghast.

"Let me guess, Starscream has an idea," Magnus said, feeding Thundercrash.

"No, Copycat," Psi-boss answered. "At some point I hope to understand why." She disappeared back through the green mass.

When she emerged she was surprised when Clamp greeted her, a vicious grin on his faceplates. "I will be more than happy to take that for now. It will be my pleasure to return it to Galvatron."

Looking toward her Sire he seeing his nod, Psi-boss handed her burden to Clamp and flew up to her post. A shiver of fear raced down her spinal strut.

::Remember, youngling, do not engage the Insecticons, they are immune to your psychic attacks, Clamp, Raider and I will handle them, you support the ground troops against the Vehicons.:: Starscream instructed.

::Yes, Winglord.::

Below Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood shoulder strut to shoulder strut, calmly sharpening their already finely honed blades. Their faceplates were impassive save for an eager glint in their optics.

Bumblebee, Arcee, Steve and Smokescreen each manned their heavy weapons. Prime, Prowl, Barricade and Bulkhead at the forefront, Megatronous and Predaking in his beast mode hidden and waiting to emerge. All was set. They were ready.


	42. Chapter 42

Galvatron stood in the main hanger of the Nemesis. His tanks rolled as the plague infected Insecticons and Vehicons hissed and squabbled amongst themselves. Airachnid stood at his right shoulder, her extra legs hovering dangerously in the air.

::We will win this day:: she commed him.

::TMY-6 activate the groundbridge:: Galvatron ordered.

The swirling green mass appeared causing the infected Vehicons and Insecticons to screech and hiss.

"Through there is your prey. Through there is energon and circuits to be feasted on, go my loyal servants, do your duty to your Lord and Master," Airachnid called over the din.

Circuit rending shrieks and screeches tore from the mass as they swarmed through the portal. The Combaticons followed with Breakdown and Knockout leading the non infected Insecticons and Vehicons close behind.

::Mechs, the battle will be chaos, Galvatron refused all of my tactics. In all likelihoods we are heading to our deactivation:: Onslaught commed his gesaltmates.

::There is freedom in death:: Blast Off replied.

::There will be, brother:: Onslaught agreed and closed the comm.

Silent agreement fed across the gesalt link from the others.

Airachnid transformed to copter mode and raced through the ground bridge, Galvatron following behind her. While he admired the spiderbot's ferocity he would never risk himself as she did. If she fell in battle or to the maddened hoard he might actual remember their time together fondly. Maybe.

Landing, the pair walked to a spot overlooking the battlefield.

Copycat twitched the extra Airachnid appendages. He would win this day. He would end this mad mech next to him, the war, and finally let Loper rest easy in the Well.

::Stay here, my Liege, I will find the Prime and call you in to end him::

Galvatron gave a curt nod as Airachnid once again took flight.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o00o

On the battlefield, Prowl's plan and Wheeljack's weapons were ready. The twins speared into the advancing swarm, eviscerating the first Insecticons they encountered.

::Sunny, Sides, fall back to Arcee and Bee's position. Lure them into the trap:: Prowl commed, using his acid rifle to against several approaching infected Vehicons. They growled, hissing as the acid burned through their chestplates and snuffed their sparks.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe turned and fled, the pair headed toward a derelict coal processing plant, snapping and hissing Insecticons close behind. As they burst through the doors, Arcee and Bumblebee sprung Bulkhead's trap. Steel mesh traps ensnared the Insecticons while an energon draining energy field weakened them. Bit by bit they fell into a stasis from which they would never rouse.

"We've still got lots of live uninfected Insecticons and Vehicons to deal with," Sunstreaker said as he charged back into the fray.

Outside Wheeljack and Barricade were doing battle with infected Vehicons. As five surrounded Barricade, Wheeljack fired his new weapon. A massive fusion blast hit the Vehicons killing them instantly.

"What'd you know? It worked," Barricade quipped as he fell back to Wheeljack's side and the two continued the battle, now facing the approaching Combaticons.

"Hey, 'Tex, still sore about the rotor blade?" Barricade sneered.

"You I'm saving you for last. I am going to break you," the copter said with quiet, insane malice.

::Combaticons merge into Bruticus.:: Onslaught commanded. The enormous combiner merged and loomed over the two warriors. Smokescreen skidded to a halt alongside them.

"How do we fight that?" the rookie asked.

"We don't, kid. Haul aft," Wheeljack hollered as the three transformed and sped off.

"Bruticus, stand down and return to root mode," Megatronous ordered, emerging from his hiding spot.

The former gladiator's spark resonance hit the combiner and with a shudder the mechs broke apart, confused.

"Megatron, we thought you were offlined," Onslaught said.

"I am Megatronous, you will obey me, stand down and fight no more."

"As you command, my Liege," Onslaught agreed.

With confusion flooding the gesalt link, the Combaticons subspaced their weapons and began retreating from the battlefield.

"::GET BACK THERE AND FIGHT!::" Galvatron raged from his perch and over comms.

The Combaticons stood frozen in place, their compliance coding jarred by conflicting orders from two identical spark resonances. Unable to respond to either mech issuing the orders, the compliance coding overloaded the Combaticons processors and they fell into stasis.

"Oh, that is fascinating," Starscream said from his aerial surveillance.

"We'll examine the how and why later, dodo bird, keep shooting," Wheeljack said and then yelped as an aerial barge skimmed him.

"Whoopsie." The Seeker sped away with a chuckle.

With Megatronous on the battlefield, Predaking emerged and engaged the airborne uninfected Insecticons. They were little match for his size and fire. Their charred remains fell back to the ground with deafening thuds.

Wielding their close combat blades, the twins were coated with energon, as they hacked through the uninfected Vehicon lines. A malevolent glee thrummed through their sparks as carnage rained down around him.

Prowl and Optimus stood backplates to backplates as a small group of uninfected Vehicons and Insecticons surrounded them, led by Breakdown and Knockout. While Breakdown swung at Prime with his hammer, Knockout jabbed at Prowl with his energon prod. While their commanders distracted the Autobots the Vehicons were able to land multiple shots on the pair.

A well-placed barrage of shots by Prowl splattered acid across Knockout's chassis.

"You corroded my finish," shrieked the enraged Decepticon medic, throwing his energon prod at Prowl, spearing his acid pellet gun causing the tactician to drop it.

Knockout launched himself at Prowl sending the two slamming into Optimus' backplates. Unbalanced by the blow, Prime staggered forward, allowing Breakdown to land a devastating strike with his war hammer. Disoriented, Prime collapsed to his knees, his optics fritzing as his processor swam.

Airachnid land in front of Breakdown and held her servo up. The battle came to a surprising halt. No one dared move with the deadly techno-organic standing over the Prime ready to strike.

:: My Leige, come to me, it is time:: Airachnid commed Galvatron, then Copycat sent a quick comm. to Clamp.

The warlord launched himself airborne, and thundered to the ground in front of Prime.

"I have a gift for you, my Lord-" the fake Arachnid purred.

Looking down at the fallen Prime, Galvatron gave a vicious laugh, but to his surprise a seeker landed in front of him. Clamp flung the charred gray remains of the real Airachnid in Galvatron's faceplates.

"Your bitch,"Airchnid said, morphing back into Copycat. "And just for the record, you are one lousy interface."

The Decepitcon leader staggered back in shock, refusing to believe the site before his own optics. His best Lieutenant's lifeless husk laid at his pedes. The mech now standing before him with mocking sneer on his faceplates was a shapeshifter and Autobot spy.

With his army all but defeated, Galvatron called for a groundbridge and fled. The tattered remains of his army following behind.

Copycat helped Optimus stand, as the twins aided Prowl.

"You all right there, big bot?" Copycat asked.

"I've been better, but I'll survive," the Prime answered.

The others approached Prime and Prowl, dragging the stasis locked Combaticons with them. Starscream, Raider and Psiboss landed next to Clamp. Raider grabbing his brother and bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Beat the bad mech, beat the bad mech, beat the bad mech. Justice for sire," the little seeker chirped over and over.

"Justice for sire indeed, little brother."

:: Ratchet, we need a groundbridge:: Prowl commed.

The swirling green vortex appeared.

"Take the Combaticons through and have Ratchet check their stasis lock. I'll deal with them when I return to base," Prowl ordered.

Predaking, Megatronous and the other Autobots and seekers carried the gesalt members through the groundbridge, leaving only Optimus, Copycat, Prowl and the twins.

The SIC survey carnage laden battlefield.

"It is amazing we are walking away from today with only minor injuries, though Galvatron still has to be dealth with."

"Yes, but he will be without his best Lieutenant, and at least 80% of his troops," Optimus said. "Your service was exemplary, Copycat."

The shapeshifter's spark thrummed wildly in his chestplates in his carrier's praise. He was about to respond when he suddenly bashed Prime to the side. The lone remaining infected Vehicon sinking its fangs into Copycat's wing, rather than the Prime. Sunstreaker's blade cleaved the Vehicon in two but it was too late to prevent Copycat's infection.

The stunned seeker collapsed to the ground in heap.

"Aww frag, I don't want to die this way. Prime, you have to promise me that if Shockwave's cure doesn't work you'll off-line me quickly. I don't end up like those others."

"You will be fine, Copycat. Shockwave and Ratchet will save you," Optimus insisted, his renown calm beginning to slip as he gently lifted the small seeker and ran through the groundbridge.

Prowl, Sunstreak and Sideswipe watched the two disappear. Words failed the three as they gathered each other close and made their way quietly back to base.


	43. Chapter 43

Copycat stared at the worried lines on his carrier's face as he was brought back to base. Dizziness overwhelmed him and he snuggled into the large mech's chestplates. A cold burn was slowly spreading from the bite.

"Ratchet, quickly he's been bitten," Optimus called, as he exited the groundbridge.

Both Ratchet and Wheeljack rushed to the mech's side. Handing Thundercrash to Magnus, Starscream went to join them.

"No!" cried Ratchet. "You and Magnus take the sparklings to your chamber and stay there. Shockwave, go to your chamber and stay there as well."

The three mechs wasted little time in hurrying from the main hall. The safety of their young their main concern.

"Will he be ok?" Sunstreaker asked, seeing Optimus' near panicked state, as the last three emerged from the groundbridge.

"I don't know. Let's get him to the isolation room." Ratchet never bothered to look at Sunstreaker, as he led Wheeljack, Optimus at the bundle he carried from medbay.

Optimus gently laid his creation down on the medberth. An involuntary hiss escaped Copycat as the cold hard metal of the medberth felt like slabs of ice crushing his wings.

"Optimus, you have to leave."

"No, I won't leave him."

"Please, you're not helping." It was the " _ **please**_ " and gentle tone, Ratchet used that truly frightened Prime. He left the chamber but lingered by the door to watch.

"Copycat, I'm going to set up an energon drip and put you in stasis. The anti-contagion will be a mist that will enter your system through your ventilation. The energon drip should prevent you from purging your tanks," Ratchet explained, as he andWheeljack worked.

"And then I'll be okay?"

"You should be fine."

"Should be?"

"Shockwave created the contagion accidentally. The cure is new and untried."

The true weight of Ratchet's words hit Copycat like a gesalt. "Doc, if it doesn't work, deactivate me in stasis. I don't want to end up like them. And tell Optimus it was worth it."

Copycat off-lined his optics and closed his optics shutters even before Ratchet dropped him into stasis.

"All set, Ratch," Wheeljack said, as he readied the vapor unit.

The two left and sealed chamber, Wheeljack activating the vapor unit. He stood next to Ratchet as the medic watched a fine amber mist float through the chamber enveloping Copycat.

"How long?" Optimus asked, his vocals strained and laced with static.

"Shockwave estimates two Earth days."

"If it doesn't work?"

Ratchet had never been anything but honest with his leader and wasn't about to change that now. "I'll deactivate him while he's still in stasis. It'll be quick and painless. Are you going to wait here?"

"I-" Prime stammered, unsure. "No" he pulled himself upright. "there is much that needs to be done, including the interrogation of the Combaticons."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing we have two former Enforcers among us who are more than capable of handling that. As of now you are medically removed from duty," Ratchet said, he was one of the few who knew the true relationship between the Prime and wayward Seeker. "Wheeljack, will you bring Prime a chair and some energon while I tend his wounds?"

The Wrecker nodded leaving the two alone.

"You should know, he said it was worth it."

Optimus cringed at the medic's words. "How could he say that? I have failed him in every possible way. From the time he was a youngling until now, I have never been there for him."

"Optimus, Primus gave you no options about becoming a Prime or a carrier. Each in their own right is a difficult burden, but having to face the two at the same time was an impossible task for any mech. You did the best you could, you were trying to save planet."

"I failed at that, just as I failed Copycat. The sad truth is that had I let Prowl have his way, he would've ended this war in less than half of a vorn. Who knows how many millions could've been saved?"

"Who knows how many, if any, would have survived. Prowl is brilliant but savagely ruthless," Ratchet countered, as he welded a seem.

"He hates me."

"Who?"

"Prowl. He blames me for the war going on as long as it did. He blames me for Praxus. He blames me for not having spinal struts to follow his end games. I suppose he blames me for little Bluestreak's death."

"Honestly, I'm not sure that Prowl likes anybody. Except the Twins. There was a reason why Praxus willingly turned over their best chief Enforcer and tactician to the office of the Prime."

Despite the harshness of Ratchet's words, Optimus saw the truth in them.

"One chair as requested, Doc-bot," Wheeljack said, on his return. He placed the chair opposite the sealed chamber, so Optimus would be able to look through the small window. Reaching into his subspace, Whelljack handed Prime cube of medical grade energon.

"Think about what I said. I'll be by to check on you later, and drink your energon," Ratchet ordered, in a tone that brooked no arguments.

Wearily Optimus sank into the chair with a nod.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0 o0o00o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0

"How is he?" Prowl asked, as the medic and Wrecker returned.

"Copycat is in stasis with an energon drip. We won't have any definitive answers for at least two Earth days. Optimus is for now, medically off duty, but there is nothing to be overly concerned about."

"He is very concerned about the Seeker," Prowl said dryly.

"Optimus has always been concerned about all life, especially those under his command that he sends into harms way," Ratchet said, a note of censure in his vocals.

Prowl flicked a doorwing dismissively.

"We have a bigger concern right now. The Combaticons need to be interrogated, and Optimus is unavailable."

"I'll do it," Barricade volunteered.

Prowl remained silent for a moment. "Is it safe for Starscream to come back out?"

"It is," Ratchet said.

Prowl hailed the Seeker over comms, and Starscream returned to the Main Hall.

"We should bring Onslaught out of stasis, and have Megatronous order him to answer us honestly. As the Decepticons' chief tactician he should have all the information we need to find a warship and take it down," Prowl said.

"I would definitely keep the rest of the Combaticons in stasis. They are entirely too dangerous and unpredictable, especially Brawl and Vortex. Also, you should know that Shockwave put compliance coding in them unlike any other," Starscream informed the group.

"Meaning?" Ratchet asked.

"Upon the death of their master, or in their case, masters, they will be permanently deactivated. Megatron meant it when he said they would be loyal to the death."

"That is unconscionable," Megatronous gasped.

"Oh, you have no idea what your clone was capable of," Starscream said, his wings giving an involuntary shudder.

"I will do whatever you need me to," Megatronous said to Prowl. The tactician nodded and motioned for Ratchet to lead the way to the chamber where Onslaught was held.

Once in the chamber, Ratchet checked that Onslaught's restraints were secure and then brought him out of stasis. Coming back online, the gesalt leader tugged against his restraints, and tried to focus his optics on those around him. He could not tear his optics away from Megatronous, who stood to his left.

Cautiously he teeked the large gladiator's field. His compliance coding recognized the spark resonence of his leader. "You said you designation was Megatronous, but who are you?"

"I am the former gladiator. I'm the one whose spark was used to make the clone you called master. I want you to answer all the questions that Prowl and Barricade ask of you honestly so that you will help us end this war."

"I will."

Onslaught shifted his gaze to foot of the slab he was on. The Autobot Second stood unmoving. This close Prowl looked just as cold and impassive as his reputation stated. Flanking the former Enforcer were the notorious frontline Terror Twins. Still coated with soot and dried energon from the battle, they looked as vicious and formidable as ever.

Leaning against the wall with his servos crossed across his chestplates as though he didn't have a care in the world was Barricade.

"We had so hoped you were dead," Onslaught growled.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Barricade sneered.

To Onslaught's right was the Autobot medic and behind him, Starscream. The insane mech now leading the Decepticons stood no chance against this combined force. The Combaticons' time in this war was all but over.

"So what do you want to know?" Onslaught asked Prowl.

"A great many things. We'll begin with the codes to shut down the cloaking on the Nemesis. Progress to finding its location. And end with what's to become of you and your gesalt."

"Since I have to be completely honest I'm going to begin by saying you're sparkless prick."

The Twins snarled and lunged at Onslaught only to stop when Prowl held up one servo. "Yes, thank you, for your tactical assessment of me, however I've heard it so many times over the past millions of vorns that I could care less.

"Now if you would tell Ratchet the codes to disable the cloaking on the Nemesis."

"07425707535-9644567," Onslaught answered blankly.

Nodding, the medic left the chamber.

"The Nemesis' last known location and trajectory."

"We were over the Antarctic but I doubt Galvatron will have remained anywhere around there. His level of paranoia eclipses Megatron's. He'll probably head out of Earth's orbit to regroup, but he will come for you."

"Because of the spider," Barricade said.

Onslaught gave a curt nod.

"Ugh, don't tell me he actually had feelings for that wretch?" Strscream said, his vocals laced with revulsion.

"More like they shared a mutual love of inflicting death, dismemberment and suffering. Once you disable the cloaking you should have no trouble finding it."

"How many more infected Vehicons and Insecticons are aboard?" Prowl asked.

"None. They were all sent to kill you 'Bots. Galvatron was terrified of them and the contagion."

"What forces remain aboard the Nemesis?"

"There was a squadron of Eradicons, two sqauds of Vehicons, a small contingent of Insecticons, and whoever survived the battle."

"That would be less than a handful of Vehicons, Knockout and Breakdown then. The rest of the assault force was terminated," Starscream supplied.

Onslaught dropped his head back on the slab in the silence that fell over the group. He stared at the dull grey ceiling. His optics following thin, jagged cracks. What would become of his gesalt? Would they be imprisoned? Or would they again face the interminal torture of being placed in spark suspension? Aware of themselves but trapped in frameless containment. Would they be enslaved to this Megatrnous?

"The Nemesis is on the far side of the moon," Ratchet said upon his return.

"It will be returning to Earth's orbit and the range of our groundbridge," Prowl said, his optics never leaving the Decepticon tactician.

"Can I release my gesaltmates if you're done with me?"

"Not a chance. You and your gesalt are-"

"Prowl," Barricade interrupted him. "that's not what he means."

All optics locked on the prisoner.

"We will never be free."

"I would allow you to think for yourselves, to make your own choices. You could have a chance to make new lives," Megatronous argued.

"No. We will always be bound to another and their fate. Even if you were to do that, we would be what we are. Brawl will always kill. Vortex will always chose to toture and maim. It's what they are, it's what they've always been. Long before the war, long before being imprisoned. Long before all of this."

Vorns of keeping their secret, living enslaved and his guilt in all of it had finally worn Onslaught down. He was tired and ready for it all to end; for all of them.

"We're brothers, and not just gesalt brother. We're co-creations. I'm the oldest followed by Swindle. He and I have the same carrier and sire, the others, we all share the same carrier but none of us know who their sires are.

"Our creators were Syk addicts. Swin and I were the only ones they had before they became addicted. I don't know which one introduced it to the other, not that it mattered. They lost or sold everything we had to feed their addiction. And when they had nothing, they sold thmselves. Preventing getting sparked was the last thing on our carrier's processor.

"When he'd have one, he'd just drop him in my room and suck down more Syk. Our sire didn't care as long as the Syk flowed. The sparklings screamed and cried all the time. Swin and I didn't know what to do. I stole energon to keep them fed and Swin was shrewd and clever. He began running cons on other mechlings to get their energon treats or shanks.

"Our carrier offlined bringing Blast Off through emergence. Sire brought Blast Off home dropped him on my recharge berth and said Carrier was dead. He never said anything else about it, just continued sucking down the Syk. One day he went out and never came back.

"Swin and I did the best we could, but we were mechings. One day we put Brawl, 'Tex and Blast Off in a toy cart and left. Brawl and 'Tex were getting bigger but they were also getting violent. I suppose the Syk just messed them up and they never stood a chance.

"But in time that worked in our favor. We were the toughest gang on the streets, 'Tex was barely a mechling the first time he offlined someone, he looked at the spilled energon and laughed.

"As we grew, so did our reputation. Vorns later a gladiator asked us to join his cause, said it was our right to take what we wanted, energon, shanx, a home. It sounded good to us. Anything was better than what we had, where we came from.

"It didn't take long to realize we had made a huge mistake. Megatron was insane. He found out we were not just a unit, but spark brothers and gave us to Shockwave to format into a gesalt. We didn't to become a Combiner. We knew we were too broken to merge like that, but Megatron never listened. You would know all about that," Onslaught said, his optics locked on Starscream. "I should have given you a chance, listened to what you said. Instead I closed ranks with my brothers and we rebelled alone. We know this coding is to the death. Let it be ours, now and by my own servo. I failed my brothers in every way imaginable. The least I can do is free them from this life." Drained and defeated Onslaught fell silent.

The strained whirl of his fans was the only sound echoing in the chamber. The mechs present silenced by Onslaught's words.

"How will you deactivate them?" Prowl asked, breaking the thick silence.

"Stab their spark. Quick and painless."

The Autobot SIC turned his helm toward Ratchet. Not needing to ask the question.

"They're in stasis, they won't feel anything."

Prowl nodded. "Blast Off is in the largest chamber, we'll move the others in with him."

Without being asked Megatrnous and the Twins left to do Prowl's bidding.

"Do you have claws or will you need a blade?" Ratchet asked.

"I have claws."

The medic nodded, plugged into Onslaught's system and onlined his retracted claws. Razorlike claws emerged with a sharp _snik_.

"We could try and fix Brawl and Vortex's coding or reformat them," Ratchet offered.

"No, no more. We can't go through anymore. You have no idea how tired we are. It nearly suffocates us when we're Bruticus. All our suffering, and misery combined into one."

Prowl looked toward the door, the Twins and Megatrnous had returned.

"We will unshackle you now, Onslaught. You won't cause any problems," Prowl said.

"Not when I'm this close to finally saving my brothers."

Barricade released Onslaught and the large mech sat up with a shudder. Swinging his pedes to the floor, he stood and followed the Twins to the chamber holding his brothers. Prowl, Ratchet, Starscream and Megatronous following behind.

Entering the chamber Onslaught's vents hitched. His brothers were carefully laid out in a row, their shoulders touching, each one's servo intertwined with the one next to him.

Dropping to his knees next to Blast Off, Onslaught looked back at the Twins. "It's hard being brothers."

"It is, but it is also the best thing," Prowl said, taking Barricade's servo in his.

Onslaught's optics cycled wide and then he turned back to his youngest brother. With a gentleness that belied his intention, he opened Blast Off's chestplate, exposing his spark. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on unmoving lipplates. "Love you, baby brother."

With a quick sharp strike, Onslaught stabbed Blast Off's spark and held tight as it guttered and was snuffed out. The large shuttleformer going grey. Onslaught removed the spark chamber and moved to Vortex. Two more times Onslaught repeated his actions, each time whsipering words of love as he ended hs brothers' lives. Finally he kneeled next to Swindle. "We tried our best, my brother. I'm sorry I wasn't a better brother, I'm sorry I wasn't as good a brother as you are. I'll be right behind you." With a kiss Swindle was gone. Clutching his brothers' empty spark chambers in one servo Onslaught opened his own chestplates and without a word, tore his own spark out. His lifeless greying husk fell across his brothers.

"Well that was just totally fragged up," Barricade said in a harsh whisper, his servo still clutching Prowl's.

"Death equalled freedom for so many in the Pits," Megatronous said sadly.

"And too many others," Prowl said, leaving the chamber. Without a word, the others followed.


End file.
